The Faunus
by Legendary 2094
Summary: A girl that took him by surprise. Gray didn't expect to fall for her. However, he did and now he has to deal with it, or make it work. Gray is a OC of mine. Rated M for swearing and general saftey etc.
1. Chapter 1

Blake was never the type of girl to really date someone. Let alone actually like someone that was so different from her. However, she had grown quite an interest for a boy that was in her team, the fifth member of team RWBY. They left his letter out, just so the name would make sense. With his letter in the name it would go from RWBY to RWBYG.

Gray. That was his name. The same age as the Faunus, black hair along with his natural light dark skin, and his eyes… or eye. The 17 year old had lost his eye due to saving Blake from the same fate. He'd lost his eye and the Faunus blamed herself, if she didn't run away or have her argument with Weiss way back when, the black haired boy would have still had his eye intact.

However, the boy protested, saying it wasn't her fault before going to flirting. Blake was glad that the boy was like that. The friendly, occasionally funny and oddly enough, flirty type.

Gray had always been like this, both a joker and, as he says, a lover. The Faunus had once compared him to her partner, Yang... both of them were wisecracking jokers.

As months passed, Blake grew more interest in the one-eyed boy. His history along with Ruby's was extremely intriguing to her… more on Gray's history. He wasn't like other people. He saw Blake as a person, judging her personality, rather then if she was a Faunus or not.

This thing had caused the two had become fast friends, trusting each other… one more than the other.

Gray enjoyed the Faunus' presence, her occasional witty jokes were something he couldn't get enough of. The glares saying 'really', her laugh was contagious. The inside of Blake was something Gray adored. The outside was something else, however.

The boy had looked at the Faunus more than once, observing her body. The one-eyed boy thought Blake was like an eye candy of sorts.

Legs, strong yet feminine, her rump round and to the perverted boy's liking. Toned upper body, but like her lower half, keeping it's female features. A bust that was normal for someone her age. Strong arms, having its share of small cuts, reminders of her past battles and skirmishes, the girl thought of them as annoyances, but Gray thought of them as things that showed character. Finally, Blake's face.

A small smile always covered the girl's lips, showing her happy side, a slightly rare trait. Her smooth skin, lovely jet black hair and piercing yellow eyes were things Gray could stare at forever. The two may be good friends, but there are some things that Gray still doesn't know about the mysterious Faunus.

At the end of they're first year, the boy had realized.

He had realized that he was head over heels for the Faunus. And with the start of the third month of they're sophomore year, he wanted to be more than goofy friends.

* * *

"Ah! Boy, I never thought the library could be so boring." Gray yawned stretching. The boy had walked with Blake to the library, deciding to 'hang out with her'. The two were sitting at a round table in one of the far corners of the massive library, Gray next to his crush. The Faunus chuckled softly.

"Well, why are you here then?" Blake laughed flipping the page of a book she was reading.

"Well, I wanted to stare at your lovely golden eyes, Miss Cat Lady," Gray admitted, however, Blake didn't take as a confession. The best thing about being flirty and extremely sarcastic most of the time is that some people can't tell if your serious or attempting to annoy them.

"What did I tell you about using that nickname? You have hundreds more, yet you settle on that one." Blake sighed a shade of pink dashing her cheeks. It was almost like Gray's talent to make Blake flustered.

"Which would you prefer? Kitty? Kit cat? Furry?" The boy said the last name while stifling a laugh. Blake quickly glared at Gray.

"Neither." The Faunus then chuckled and turned her attention back to her book.

"You're no fun." Gray pouted, folding his arms and puffing his cheeks like a child, earning another giggle from the reading Faunus girl. "What are you reading?" The boy asked.

"A romance novel."

"Are you gonna explain it in detail or am I supposed to wonder what the book is about?"

"It's about a simple, loving relationship, turning to a hard, trying one. However, one of the members of the relationship doesn't give up on the other." The black-haired girl turned to her friend. "Is that better?"

"Very." The sarcastic boy stood up and stretched, walking behind the bookworm. Blake didn't seem to notice, or care, more engaged with the novel rather than her one-eyed friend. Suddenly, the Faunus felt her bow slip off, showing her ears to the public. Blake's eyes widened in horror and reached to hide her ears.

"Gray! What are you doing?!"

"I wanted to see them. I couldn't help it, Blake."

"This isn't funny!" Blake screamed. She was ok with her team knowing that she was a Faunus, but even then she wouldn't show her ears to them. It was extremely rare when she'd show her ears, and it was mostly for Gray to get him off her back. The fact that Gray randomly pulled her bow off infuriated her, she trusted him yet this is what he did. "Why would you do this?!" Blake yelled, hiding her ears and turning on her chair to glare at Gray.

"Blake, I didn't mean anything by it, really! I just wanted to touch them. I'm sorry." Gray frowned, realizing what he had done. "I'll never ask to see them again." The seventeen year old boy lowered his head, like a kid who was scolded by their mother. The anger inside the Faunus had passed, this time she felt regret. Blake sighed and relaxed.

"No, I'm sorry. I kinda overreacted. Just, tell me next time when you are going to do that. You scared me. And you know I have trust issues."

"I know, I'm sorry." Gray lifted his head to gaze into Blake's piercing golden eyes, finding the yellow orbs enchanting.

"Now, why didn't you want to see them so bad that you made me scream at you?"

"I just wanted to touch them." The boy's voice was hushed, afraid that he'd get yelled at again. This caused his crush to laugh. "What?"

"You! You're like a little kid!"

"Hey, you're scary when you get angry!" Gray protested, hearing more laughter escape Blake's lips, a sound he loved to hear. Eventually, he laughed along with the Faunus before sighing. "Go back to reading and you'll see." Blake gave a look of confusion and wonder as she slowly and cautiously, sat in her seat normally, repeatedly looking at the book then back at the buffoon that was Gray.

Finally, Blake began reading the book again and smiled to herself. Suddenly, a soft pressure was made on her ears, before a soothing sensation washed over her. Gray rubbed and massaged the Faunus' ears softly, both wanting to make it up to her and because he wanted to. "Gray… is this why you made me yell at you?"

"Um…yes?" Gray answered and asked. Blake tried to focus on the book but the soft massaging of her eyes distracted her. The girl closed the book and relaxed, closing her eyes as Gray continued to caress her ears. "Do you like this, Kitty Cat?" The Faunus nodded and sighed.

It annoyed her on how her Faunus traits made her react to this in such a way. Suddenly, the Faunus began to purr softly, annoying her once again that she enjoys these small things so much. The boy behind her began to chuckle, finding her so relaxed to be humorous. Blake held her tongue, not wanting to yell at Gray anymore than she did already.

Finally yet sadly, Gray stopped petting Blake's ears. The situation had hit the Faunus, opening her eyes she turned to Gray, jumping when she noticed he was dangerously close to her. The boy rested on the top of the chair's back, smiling at the Faunus in front of him. Blake blushed lightly and looked away briefly, retrieving her bow. "I take it that you enjoyed that, did you Kitty Cat?"

"Y-yes." She mumbled. "But that doesn't mean you can do that all the time!"

"Ok. I'm cool. Oh, you didn't lecture me on your nickname." The boy noticed, he then gasped dramatically. "Don't tell me! You actually like that name?!" Blake sighed and shook her head, hiding her adorable ears.

"Only around the others, not around strangers." Gray saluted and stood straight, making Blake softly laugh. "Come on. I'm hungry."

"Want some fish?" Gray smiled.

"Watch it."

* * *

"Hmm, something's fishy. Ow! Blake!" Gray joked before being elbowed by his Faunus crush. Blake huffed, looking away from him and walked away. The perverted boy watched her hips sway in a accidental, yet seductive way. Snapping out of his trance, the boy then walked over to get his and Blake's food. Knowing what she wanted, but wanting to mess with her, the black haired boy asked for a side of sushi, not questioning why that had sushi on the menu in the first place.

Gray then moved to his friend's table, sitting next to Blake, Yang across from him. "What were you two up to?" The burning blonde asked.

"Reading." Blake summarized, leaving out the petting part of their time at the library. Gray then slid her plate to her, hearing a sigh of disappointment before as chuckle. "I really hate you sometimes."

"That's not true!" Gray laughed, rubbing the top of Blake's head, the girl slapped his hand away and hid the faint pink on her cheeks.

"Scratch that. I hate you. All the time." The duo's leader giggled at them while Gray slumped in sadness.

"What's up with you two?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing, Ruby. They're just being Blake and Gray. The silent mastermind and her idiotic sidekick." Weiss snarked. It always shocked the heiress on how Blake could put up with Gray's shenanigans, but then she realized that they had Yang on the team too. The poor Faunus was most likely worn down from them.

"Weiss! That's not nice!" Ruby giggled, before almost choking due to food still in her mouth.

"It's true, though. And don't die on me."

Blake opened the book she was reading earlier and began to read, eating her food as well. She smiled softly when she tasted the sushi, although it was a joke Gray could tell that she was in the mood for something like it.

The table had returned to its normal conversations, Nora going into extreme detail of dreams, or adventures for Yang while Ren explained to the blonde that none of that is true. The white and red of team RWBY, or RWBYG, went through their fair share of scolding, the heiress tends to do with her girlfriend.

Surprisingly, the duo had formed a relationship, most likely from Ruby repeatedly asking the heiress to date her. The leader had found out that the heiress was bisexual and used this information to attempted to 'seduce' her white-haired partner.

It didn't work out. In the slightest.

Being cold and having an odd sense of humor, the heiress denied the young huntress over and over, before she actually finding an interest in the younger. After awkward date after awkward date, the duo then went steady around the end of they're freshman year and they've been ok ever since. The heiress decided to take things slow, ironic as it is. Weiss wasn't the type to be affectionate publicly either, but the quirky young leader was slowly but surely leading her out of her boring shell.

Jaune and Pyrrha were doing they're daily song and dance routine, Jaune not paying any real attention to the warrior. Finally leading back to the Faunus, she read silently with a certain black haired boy hovering over he'd shoulder, struggling to read the tiny, long words. 'Wazat' he'd ask and 'Is that a word?' Repeatedly, the Faunus would shush Gray but he'd immediately go back to annoying her, showing small signs of affection. An arm around her, a small scoot closer, invading her personal bubble, small first grade things.

The Faunus would constantly ignore Gray, before getting more and more agitated. "Would you please stop." The girl asked half commanded. Golden eyes would stare into a black one, before noticing a small smile on the boy's lips. Then a chuckle, after that Gray began to laugh. Blake smiled along with him before shoving the boy. "I swear you're the worst." She smiled before returning to her book, leaving Gray laughing.

The rest of the residents of they're table stared at the duo, seeing the display unfold was rather amusing. The rest of the day was filled with similar caliber, jokes, snarky remarks and laughs.

By the time team RWBY were back in they're dorm, the sun was down and the shattered moon started its journey to it's apex point. Each member took their time to shower and get dressed, a small amount of sleepiness washing over them. Gray yawned and stretched, before falling on his bed. "You've worn those same Ursa pajamas since the day I met you." Weiss sighed, peeling Ruby off of her.

"I know, you and Ruby have worn the same stuff too. It's almost like it's a uniform." The pajama-wearing boy snarked, earning a small laugh from the resident blonde.

"True." Weiss nodded before turning to Ruby who would stay away from her for two seconds. "Ruby! Please! Stop!" The younger frowned and sat still on Weiss' bed, saddened by the outburst. "Thanks you." The heiress smiled and patted the top of Ruby's head.

The door to they're bathroom opened revealing Blake, in her pajamas. She yawned and approached her bed, not noticing the only boy in the room stare at her. The bathroom door then slammed shut when the team's burning blonde ran inside. The Faunus grabbed her book from earlier today and continued reading leaving the room in silence, safe for Weiss' scolding.

Once again, the one-eyed boy stared at the Faunus, caught in what seemed to be a trance. The odd boy analyzed her pajamas, a simple gray and white yukata. The Faunus would always do this before going to sleep, finish a book and start another before calling it a night.

Once the blonde buffoon fell asleep, it was a clear indicator that the rest of the team were soon to follow. Which is exactly what happened.

As soon as Yang left the bathroom, she slumped onto her bed, the White Rose couple soon joining her, in their respective beds.

The lone boy attempted to fall into slumber but he couldn't. Needing something to do he glanced around the room. Yang, who was already asleep, Weiss, tossing and turning, and Ruby who was, being Ruby. Lastly, he glanced over at Blake, who was nearing the end of her book.

That was the person he'll bother tonight. Jumping out of his bed, Gray fell onto Blake's. "What are you doing?" The Faunus asked.

"Just getting comfortable." Gray sighed, crawling up to Blake. Blake smiled and shrugged before returning to her book. Gray moved a leg over hers and basically straddled the Faunus. He then put two fingers on top of the book and pushed it down, moving his head so he took the place of the book. "You pay more attention to books, more than your good 'ol friend Gray." The boy pouted. "Look at me."

"What is there to look at?" Blake asked almost instantaneously. Gray frowned and nodded.

"Ok. I get it." Gray hanged his head in embarrassment and sadness. He slid off Blake's bed and sauntered over to his own, only before the Faunus stopped him.

"Relax, I was joking." Blake explained, sounding like she felt bad for the heartbroken boy. "What? Did I hurt little Gray's feelings?" Gray smiled and nodded, causing his friend to roll her eyes. "Come on, sit with me." Gray sat on the black haired girl's bed again and she smiled. "You're too emotional for a guy."

"Hey, you know me. I'm strange."

"I'll say." The childish boy threw an arm around Blake, the girl not even flinching. "What are you doing?" She asked looking into Gray's eye.

"You ask that too much around me."

"Yeah, I should just stop. What you do can't be explained."

"That sounds awful." Gray chuckled. The duo then stared into each other's eyes again. Gold meeting black. The boy inhaled the sweet smell of lavender as he moved a strand of hair out of her face. "You know, you're really easy to make blush."

"Jerk."

"Aw, that hurts, Kitty Cat." Blake then shoved Gray away, a smirk on her face.

"Go to bed, Gray, or should I say, Wolfy."

"Oh my god, that's awful. I love it." Gray smiled before getting up. "G'night Kitty Cat." The boy laid down on his bed, closing his eyes.

But he still couldn't go to sleep.

"God damn it."

* * *

 **Hey people. Legendary here with this new thing. I hope this lived up to everyone's expectations. I had fun writing it and I hope I'll continue to enjoy it. As for the Pyrrha story, that could be made either after this or if Burning Beast is done, which it's actually reaching it.**

 **I don't think I did Blake right, so please let me know if I did an alright job with her. If not try to give me tips, or give me tips on general things. I like talking to you guys. I wanna try to take my time with this one.**

 **With that said have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Faunus groggily opened her eyes, consciousness returning. Sitting up, Blake groaned and rubbed her golden eyes, getting sleep out of the jewels. The Faunus then stretched and yawned softly, a satisfying pop of her back filling her ears. Grabbing her scroll, Blake checked the time.

5:45.

Sliding off of her bed, the Faunus made her way to her team's bathroom, deciding to get ready. The black haired girl opened and closed the bathroom's door silently not wanting to wake up her team. Starting the sink the Faunus splashed cold water on her face, fully awakening her. Blake then grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste and brushed.

Spitting out the remaining toothpaste, Blake smiled, seeing a clear white smile on her face. Placing her toothbrush back where it belonged and walked out of the room. Entering her dorm, Blake grabbed her usual clothes and slipped into them. Lastly, the Faunus tightened her bow around her ears, effectively hiding them.

As Blake headed for the dorm's door, she looked around the room and observed her sleeping teammates. Her leader, Ruby was softly sleeping… however not in her bed. It seemed the leader had borrowed Blake's sneaking skills, because the younger had somehow gotten into Weiss' bed, cuddling with her partner and girlfriend. Ruby was in for a rude awakening.

Weiss, was actually holding the leader, most likely dreaming something great because the heiress was smiling. Blake's partner, Yang, was asleep. But, the snoring didn't sound like she was sleeping. The blonde had always snored, since the beginning of the team's freshman year. Of course, it was a gigantic problem then, but somehow the team had adapted to the bear sounds that they're blonde emitted.

Lastly, was Gray. The boy was softly sleeping, albeit snoring. However, much quieter compared to the Faunus' partner. His bed sheets were wrinkled and thrown to the edge of the bed, while his pillows were mostly on the floor. The only head cushion that wasn't on the floor was Gray's body pillow.

And he was spooning it.

The strange boy had been spooning the poor innocent pillow while drooling, probably having an odd dream that Blake didn't want to know about. Shaking her head, the Faunus exited the room and the door silently, taking one last glimpse of her spooning friend.

* * *

After walking around the campus for fifteen minutes, the Faunus began to see more students walking around, starting their morning jogs and basic trials. The Faunus soon approached a large tree. The tree was a spot for Blake to read in peace and quiet, enjoying its cooling shade.

That was until Gray found her.

As usual, Blake would attempt to ignore Gray but that plan would soon fail. Like it always does. Sliding down the large tree, Blake sighed, thinking about the black haired fool. The Faunus thought that Yang was the strangest person she ever met but, Gray soon stole that title. But, she was glad to have such a friend. Closing her golden eyes, the Faunus smiled, listening to the morning birds chirping and the trees shifting with the wind.

Blake's ears soon flinched when the sound of grass crunching beneath feet filled the once quiet atmosphere. Blake's smile soon changed to a soft chuckle, turning to the noise, but not opening her eyes. "Good morning, Gray. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask the same question."

"I'm always the first one up, then Weiss, then Ruby, then you and finally Yang." The Faunus explained.

"True, true. Would you believe me if I said I missed the faint smell of lavender?" Gray smiled, getting the usual reaction he gets from the Faunus.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's hard to tell if you joking or not."

"Maybe that's a good thing." The boy muttered under his breath before sitting next to the calm Faunus. The boy then slid down the tree so he was laying on the soft, cool grass. Gray then moved his head onto Blake's lap, the girl jumping in surprise. She then sighed and rustled Gray's black hair.

"I swear, you're like a kid sometimes." She smiled, staring into Gray's eye.

"Nah, I'd say I'm more of a childish romantic, wouldn't you agree?" Gray stretched moving his right hand to the back of his head.

"Sometimes, but most of the time you're a child." The two stayed silent briefly, Blake playing with Gray's hair with her right hand, a soft smile on her face. Golden eyes looked down at a void-gazing orb, as Gray continued to stare back at the Faunus. His lonely eye stared at Blake's soft lips, so noticable and easy to look at and admire. Like were pursed into a warming smile and looked oh so tempting.

The boy lifted his left hand from his chest to the right side of Blake's face, moving her soft black hair so he could get a better view of the rest of her angelic face. Blake smile grew as he continued and then began to gently stroke the side of the Faunus' cheek watching her fair skin fill with a dash of pink.

The two continued to stare and admire each other, taking in each other's presence like they would separate at any moment. Gray grinned and blinked slowly. "You're really beautiful." Gray complimented. Blake's eyes widened at the sudden compliment, before relaxing.

"T-that was random, is this your attempt at 'childish romance'?" Gray sighed and gave his crush a disappointed look.

"Just take the damn compliment, Blake!" The girl giggled along with him and playfully shoved the boy.

"Fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Gray smiled, removing his hand from the side of Blake's face and rest it on his chest. The Faunus wanted the appendage to stay where it was, but she didn't say anything about it. The Faunus still raked Gray's hair as the boy closed his eye, his usual cheeky smile on his face.

Soon the boy fell asleep softly snoring, and the black haired girl smirked at her sleeping friend. She never really looked at Gray this way, but now she could actually analyze his face.

Gray was quite the looker, most girls of Beacon were jealous that Blake, Yang, Ruby and Weiss had him all to themselves, the students not knowing that two of the girls were lesbians. The boy never noticed the looks and whispers about him, adopting Jaune's obliviousness.

Blake would say he's living a really strange harem, but she'd never say that to him or her team. Reason why being it would be incredibly awkward explaining what a harem actually is, especially to Gray.

Gray's face was mostly clear of any blemishes, however, the boy had a scar on his left eye. Aside from the scar and eye-patch, the boy had, he was perfectly fine. Even with just one eye, it was fascinating to stare into. Like all the wonders of a black hole in a single small eye. Finally, his lips were big and tempting as he slept on Blake's lap.

Indeed, the Faunus had an interest in the boy, his history, and an interest in him romantically. How he would act, because he seemed to act like he's dating the Faunus, or any of his friends, the constant flirting along with the cheeky comments on his team.

But, Blake wasn't worried about all of that now. The girl rested her head onto the tree, sighing and let the arriving sunlight engulf her and Gray. 

The two embraced the moment openly, finding each other's own company and excellent addition to the wonderful moment they were experiencing.

Minutes pass and a soft breeze blew by, blowing her hair aside along with the air. Blake moved her left hand to Gray's chest, deciding to get more comfortable. The girl jumped slightly when she felt Gray's hand, that was resting on his chest, interlace with her own.

Another childish romance thing. Blake thought.

Blake gripped his hand as well, locking their fingers together. They fitted together almost like lost puzzle pieces. "Couldn't help yourself, could you?" Gray asked, not opening his eye.

"Oh, shut it. I was getting comfortable."

"Mmhmm. 'getting comfortable', she says." Gray sighed. "Hey, what time is it?"

Checking her scroll, Blake replied saying it's around 6:15.

"Good. I still get to cuddle with my favorite Kitty Cat." Gray then moved around, getting comfortable again before falling asleep. Moments like these with her was something Gray dreamt of. Sure, they were such simple moments but that didn't stop him from enjoying them nonetheless.

The resident Faunus sighed and ruffled the boy's hair before closing her eyes as well.

Occasionally there would be the small group of students or passerbys seeing the two resting on the tree, but the bystanders didn't mind nor cared. The two rested on the tree for what seemed to be hours, relaxing near each other.

That was until a scroll vibrated. "What was that?" Gray yawned, annoyed.

Blake shared the annoyance with him, she was really enjoying herself. "My scroll. It's probably Ruby."

"Answer it." Gray stretched however not getting up from Blake's lap.

Taking out her scroll, Blake read the message that Ruby sent her.

Ruby: Where are you and Gray?

Blake: Around campus.

Ruby: I know that! WHERE are you?

Blake: Somewhere close. Don't worry, we're just resting.

Ruby: just resting hmmm~? ;)

Blake: Yang, get off of Ruby's scroll.

Ruby: What?! How'd you know?

Blake: Surprisingly, Ruby doesn't use winky faces.

Ruby: Fine T_T, ok this is Ruby now. Just make sure you guys are there for breakfast. And I mean make sure Gray gets to breakfast.

Blake then shut off her scroll and put it away. "What'd she want?"

"Just wanted to make sure that we're going to make for breakfast."

"What a Weiss thing to do."

Blake stifled a laugh. "Maybe she's rubbing off on Ruby."

"I hope not. I don't want to see what an energetic Weiss looks like and be our leader." Blake chuckled before closing her eyes again, feeling a hand place itself on her cheek.

"Ugh, you are a childish romantic."

"I take it it's working, though?" Blake glared at him and his frowned before laughing. "Joking! Why'd you turn into Weiss all of a sudden?"

"Don't compare me to her. I know how to take a joke. It's just yours wasn't funny."

The boy blew a raspberry in a fierce retort. "Yeah, there's no way I can compare you to Weiss. You're better looking, funnier, cuter, more intelligent… I could go on, really." Once again, a light shade of pink filled Blake's cheeks.

"Stop."

"Hey, it's true!" The boy admitted.

"Thanks, Gray. You big flirt." The boy laughed openly and covered his face with his left hand. Seeing him like this made a small pang rebound inside Blake filling her with a weird energy but one that she liked. She giggled along with him before deciding to get up. "We should probably go to the cafeteria before Ruby loses it."

Gray groaned. "But I'm so comfy."

"I'll let you touch my ears again~." Blake offered. Gray sighed in defeat.

"Why do you have to do that?"

"That how I negotiate. It's super effective." Gray regrettably, for both of them, got up from Blake's lap and stretched. The boy shrugged and offered a hand to Blake, immediately took it.

"M'lady~." Gray smiled while trying to run but struggling for obvious reasons. He bowed and signaled the way to the cafeteria, where the rest of his team were awaiting his and Blake's arrival.

"Why thank you, gentleman." The Faunus played along, walking ahead of Gray.

Gray smiled and followed the girl, looking up to see the still rising sun.

* * *

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Reviews always appreciated, and kind of needed.**

 **You guys have no idea how scared I get when I write these. I have no idea why but I feel like I can't write Blake right. And I get nervous when I put these out because I want you guys to enjoy the thing that you voted for. I just don't want to let you guys down.**

 **So, please tell me if I'm doing Blake right. Even though some of you said I'm doing just fine, I still don't think I'm good with her yet.**

 **With that said have a great Day / Night everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

The duo entered the large cafeteria, seeing small amounts of students at tables, their friends being one group of the few. "Whaddya' want?" Gray asked.

"Apple." Blake stated. Gray gave a thumbs up before walking to the small lunch line. Blake approached the table where her friends sat and joined them. "Good morning everyone." The occupants of the table said their 'Hello's' and 'How are you's'.

"So, uh… what were you and Gray doin'?" Yang smiled an all to familiar smile.

"Not what you think." Blake glared at her partner.

"Oh, I think it was exactly what I think. Where were you guys?"

"Under a tree."

"Oh, how romantic!" Yang cooed. Blake blushed and lowered her head, realizing what they were doing went along with what Yang said.

"Shut up."

"So it's true!" Yang laughed. Eventually, the boy of conversation, walked over, causing Blake's tormentor to wiggle her eyebrows like worms.

"Yang, leave Blake alone. What those two do are they're business only." Ruby scolded, learning the infamous 'technique' from Weiss. Yang waved her off and Gray sat down next to Blake, completely oblivious to the past conversation.

Blake blushed ever more when the boy sat down, his hand lightly brushing her own. Her fair colored skin touching his milk chocolate set her hand on fire.

The boy then noticed Blake's shifting. "What's up Blake? Something wrong?"

"Nothing!" Blake shouted, embarrassing herself further.

"Jeez, sorry I asked."

"S-sorry, Gray. It's just somebody was bothering me on what we were doing." Blake apologized.

"What were you guys doin'?" Yang asked again, forgetting about Ruby's lecture.

"Nothing really. We just chilled under a tree and talked." Gray 'lied', leaving out they're past activities. Yang sighed in disappointment.

"God, you two are so boring." Yang plops her head on the table and puffs. Blake glanced at Gray and thanked him, which he gave a thumbs up as a 'No problem'. The two then ate in an awkward silence between them, the team's lovable couple noticed this and exchanged glances.

"What's up with them?"

"I don't know. They seem really awkward yet close as usual around each other." Weiss whispered.

"Yeah, it's bothering me, should we ask?" Weiss shook her head.

"It isn't our business. At least not yet." Ruby pouted and Weiss patted her back. "Relax, young leader. We'll find out soon enough."

"I wanna know now!" Ruby squealed, sounded like an adorable little kid. Meanwhile, the Faunus and Gray had begun making plans for what they were going to do today.

"Wanna go to Vale? I'm sure there's something to do there." Gray offered.

"I don't know. Could we just stay here? At the library?"

"And do what?"

"Read." Blake said matter-of-factly.

"Oh thanks, I'm glad I figured that out." Gray groaned, making the golden eyed Faunus giggle. "That's all you do."

"Well, it's the only entertaining thing here." Gray gasped and frantically pointed to himself, once again making Blake laugh. "Fine, it's one of the things that's entertaining around here."

"Damn, right." The boy smiled. "But, I know you're not gonna go anywhere so I guess we can go there."

"No, we can go to Vale. It sounds like fun."

"It could be a date!" Gray smirked, once again causing the Faunus to blush faintly.

"It can be whatever you want it to be."

"Yay! Date!" The boy cheered. "Let's date later, though."

"Stop calling it that!" Blake laughed.

"You said I could call it whatever I want. Sooo, I'm callin' it a date." Blake rolled her eyes before having an arm thrown around her.

"You're like a child."

"Yup!"

The duo had a little bit of both of what they wanted. In order to kill some time the two went to the library and repeated the same touchy-feely stuff that they did under the tree, except with the addition of Blake's reading to Gray. The boy stretched out his libs and looked at the cover of the book that was blocking his sight of Blake. "Blake… I think we're, Ah! Done reading for today. You'll make me fall asleep."

"Hold on, I'm almost done the chapter." Blake stated, ignoring the pokes and prods of Gray on her face. Blake knew the boy was the 'touchy' type, finding his ways of strange affection humorous. The Faunus slapped a hand that was squishing her cheeks together and glared at the boy lying on her lap. "Stop it." This made the boy chuckle and look at the girl's eyes.

"Look, the reason I'm botherin' you is because I have to. It's our friendship, Kitty Cat." The boy looked away briefly before turning to Blake again. "Actually, you are like a cat, you don't do anything!" Gray laughed. Blake sighed before joining Gray's laughter.

"Whatever, you act just like a dog."

"Hey, your joke is wrong. I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf." Blake blew a soft raspberry and closed the book.

"Alright, get up. We can go to Vale." The Faunus yawned.

"Ugh, finally. You were getting tired too."

"I'm a cat, I yawn and sleep seventy percent of my life." Blake joked. The duo stretched and the boy extended his arm out. Getting Gray's idea, Blake hooked her arm with Gray's.

"Madam." The one eyed boy smiled. The two then walked out of the large library, Gray acting as Blake's escort.

* * *

"Hey, where's Blake and Gray?" Ruby yawned, cuddling up to Weiss. The heiress was sitting on her bed, while her leader rested her head on her lap. The duo were doing they're generic trials. Weiss studying for a class while raking a hand through Ruby's hair. Lastly, the younger did what she normally did.

Worry about her friends and teammates.

It wasn't a surprise to her that Blake and Gray would disappear to somewhere on campus or Vale. But it did worry her when they didn't tell her. A small issue she had to solve as a leader.

"Ruby. Relax. I'm sure where ever they are, they're fine. I swear those two are inseparable. Always near each other." Ruby sighed and stretched herself out.

"Are they dating?"

"If so, I'd feel sorry for Blake. Gray seems like a pain in the ass."

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted. "You know how I am with cursing!"

"Sorry, beautiful. I forgot." Weiss smiled, seeing Ruby's face flush. When she could call her that nickname always made her smile.

"I-it's fine." The heiress' girlfriend stuttered. Weiss put her book away and cupped Ruby's face.

"Like I said don't worry about them. Worry about the woman in front of you." Ruby was really starting to rub off on Weiss, her flirting and 'smooth talking' was much better than it was before. However, the heiress was still awkward when it came to certain things.

"But what about Yang? She isn't here either! What is going o-" Ruby's panicked questions were finally silenced with a soft kiss from her heiress. The short kiss had put an end to her worrying, the young leader was now focused on her girlfriend. Weiss broke the kiss and played with Ruby's face, squishing her cheeks together and pulling them apart.

The heiress took notice on the fact that no matter what happened to her girlfriend, she always remained absolutely adorable. "Isn't that better? Not worrying?" A sudden act of affection answered Weiss. The girls held each other close, quiet sighs filling the spacious room.

The duo fell onto Weiss' bed, the owner hovering above Ruby. The younger broke away for air, feeling small pecks, litter her neck. Hands interlocked, the two engaged in another passionate kiss.

* * *

"So where are we going to go?" Blake asked her escort.

"Hmm, I'm your escort. Where ever you want to go, I'll take you there." Gray vowed.

"Let's go to the books store."

"Of course, you wanna go there. Why'd I even bother giving you a choice?" The Faunus' escort groaned. Blake giggled and glared at him.

"Hey, I like literature. Takes up most of my attention."

"Honestly, you should be paying to the guy next to you..." The boy said under his breath. However, the Faunus caught on to what he was saying.

"I'd like to say that, I think I am." She smiled.

* * *

"Thank you, Gray but you didn't need to buy me brand new books."

"I know, but why not? A gentleman can't stand there and watch a lovely lady pay for her books." The boy admitted. The truth caused Blake's face to flush before slowing her walking pace.

"Lovely lady?"

"Yeah, Blake. You're a very lovely woman." Gray said, saying 'lovely' in a silly way. "Anyways, you wanna go to a café? There's one not too far away. My treat~!" Gray sang. While Blake wanted to remain independent, she would allow Gray to treat her to things.

"Sure." Gray saluted and extended his arm out once again. Blake hooked her arm with his, and the two strolled through the city. "Gray…"

"Wazup, Kitty?"

"I-I really appreciate this. You're…you're a great guy." Gray's lips curled even more as he grinned. He removed his arm from Blake's, before slinging the appendage around the Faunus.

"No problem, Blakey. It's what friends are for."

"Alright, Yang." The black haired girl giggled.

"Hey…shut up." The girl closed her eyes and rested her head on the boy's shoulder, grabbing his hand with her free one.

Ten minutes later…

Once the two had reached the café, Gray opened the door to the small restaurant. Blake smiled and entered the establishment.

The café was still pretty active, it was around noon and most of the customers grabbed whatever they required before leaving, very few stayed and ate. "Why don't you find us a seat? I'll get our stuff." Blake nodded and started walking to a booth. "Wait! What do ya want?"

"Um, just a normal coffee."

"Let me guess, with milk?" The boy stifled a laugh. The Faunus rolled her eyes and sat down in the booth, waving her companion away. As Gray waited patiently to order, Blake used this time, to start reading one of the few books the one-eyed boy bought her.

After a few minutes of calm reading, the girl heard clattering on the table. Glancing up, the girl smiled when she saw Gray struggling to hold multiple things. "Are you ok?" The Faunus chuckled, putting the book away before resting her head in her hands, elbows on the table.

"Yup!" Gray groaned, moving in bizarre ways to get their drinks and snacks on the table. Finally, the awkward boy succeeded, sighing in contentment and sat down. "Jeez. I've found a new respect towards waiters." Blake closed her eyes and laughed at Gray. "It's not nice to laugh at the guy who just bought you food!"

"Sorry!" The Faunus smiled, making the boy feel funny. The girl grabbed her beverage and pastries, looking away from her drink to glare at Gray. Once again, the boy made another remark towards her feline traits. Instead of the coffee that the Faunus requested, the boy decided to just get her a glass of milk.

"What?" Gray asked innocently.

"Nothing," Blake mumbled. The two engaged in basic conversation if you counted constant jokes from the resident boy. Giggles, groans, and playful slaps were exchanged across the table. Eventually, the duo had finished they're drinks and were talking about Gray and Ruby's past, the subject always intrigued the raven haired girl.

"…Then Ruby's plate fell and the freshly baked cookies were all over the floor. Ruby then cried like a little girl that she was." Blake smiled imagining a little Ruby crying over something like cookies. She then thought about how adorable Gray looked when he was a little kid. Black hair, cute black orbs, and his little smile.

This only caused the Faunus to smile more. "I can imagine that." She responded.

"Yeah, she's the best, incredibly awkward or not, she's the whole reason why I'm here." Gray stretched his arms out before leaving them on the table. The memories of Gray explaining his past to her, hurt Blake. It was a horrible thing to happen to such a nice guy.

The thought on its own bothered her. Imagining a world where Gray didn't exist for her, it was weird to think about. Knowing someone for that long and just to think how you would end up if you never knew them… a weird and painful thought to think of.

"I'm glad that's so. If not for her, I wouldn't have met you." Blake's hand then covered Gray's staring into his eye. The boy's hand wiggled out of Blake's grasp, before returning to cover the smaller hand. Gray's fingers slipped in between Blake's, before grabbing it delicately.

The Faunus blushed yet continued to stare into Gray's black orb. "I'm sure you would've been bored without me." The Faunus smiled, slowly and softly locked hands with Gray.

The two analyzed each other, every single small detail of each other's face like it would be the last time they would see each other. The slight peek of Gray's scar from his eye-patch, Blake's enchanting golden eyes, the mix of rough and smooth on Gray's face… A swift hand that retrieved they're cups and plates, made the two jump, losing they're trance in each other and pulling their hands away.

Gray's cheeks grew a light shade of pink before disappearing, while Blake's face was completely red. It was funny to see her like this. Gray laughed and slid out of the booth. "Ready to go?" The red-faced Faunus slowly nodded, taking Gray's arm once again, blushing even more. The Faunus' escort paid for they're meal before leading Blake out the door.

The ride back to Beacon was filled with a relaxing silence, the only real noise being the duo's breathing and the Airship itself. As the two walked back to they're dorm, Blake had remembered something that she was going to ask the boy in front of her. "Gray? This was a date wasn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally. Did you have fun?" Gray asked. His voice was missing it's cheeky charm. He must have completely forgotten about the whole café thing.

"Yes, I had fun."

"Great! I'm not the best when it comes to dating." The boy sounded relieved. Soon, the two reach their dorm, Gray turning to Blake. "Anyways, I had a fun time too." An awkward silence loomed over the two as they looked away. Yang was right, they were boring.

To an extent.

Once again, the two stared into each other's eyes, or eye. The boy slowly and cautiously lifted his left hand to Blake's face, cupping the back of her head. Still ever so cautious, the boy walked closer to Blake, to the point where she was tilting her head up slightly to continue staring into Gray's eye.

His heart pounded, her lips were right there possibly waiting for him. Blake hadn't stopped him only moving closer, whether it be unconsciously or not she moved closer. He had to get his heart under control or else it was going to shoot out of his chest.

Slowly, the two closed the distance between them, lazily closing their eyes…eye.

Lips brushed over each other, only testing the waters. Then another before Blake pulled away briefly. "I'm sorry Gray…"

"Why? What's up?" Worry was quickly filling the boy's tone, making Blake feel horrible on the inside.

"I-I really like you Gray but… I-I-I don't know."

"You don't want to be in a relationship?"

"NO! No!" The Faunus said whipping her head back and forth. "It's just, the last relationship I was in… it was… it ended horribly. Not the way I expected. That and I apparently didn't know the guy very well." Her mind traced back to Adam. Perhaps the reason why she was so interested in Gray's past and just him in general was because she wanted to trust him fully. Her relationship with Adam mostly ended due to her seeing the psychopathic leader's true intentions. Maybe that was the reason why she had trust issues as well.

"I see..." Gray seemed extremely saddened by this news. Could you really blame him? It was a rare occasion when Gray showed any other type of emotion besides cheeky happiness or extreme worry, mixes in between on rainy days. So seeing the boy upset broke the Faunus' heart.

"But!" Blake blurted. She didn't want to lose him, or make things awkward between them. The boy was far too dear to her. So the girl decided to put away her fears and go with her heart. Take a gamble, roll of the dice. "I-I'll put that aside… for you." Gray's eyes widened in surprise.

The boy then lifted the Faunus' chin before kissing her again, the peck was just like the first one, Gray still continuing to be cautious. The soft kiss was soon broken and the two opened their eyes. "But Gray, I want you to know that this will be pretty slow, or at least it might be."

"Don't worry about it. We can just stick to what we were doing before and this." Gray pecked the Faunus, however, the kiss was more powerful, slightly pushing Blake back by surprise. The Faunus then leaned into the kiss, standing on her toes to make it easier for Gray. Her lips felt so addicting to kiss, so soft and warm. He wanted to do it over and over and over.

Seeing how much they're doing this now, Blake kept a note to try to stand on her toes whenever they kissed.

"That's fine." Blake panted after the two broke away. Gray removed his hand from Blake's chin and opened the door, his last gentlemanly act of the day. The Faunus smiled and walked inside, her 'boyfriend' behind her. Now there was only one issue.

How were they going to explain this to Weiss, Ruby and terrifying enough, Yang?!

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this one, this chapter took me awhile to get through but I'm happy with how it came out. Now, did you guys enjoy it? Was it good? What did lack? Did I portray Blake right? With me doing her, Weiss, Ruby, Cinder and my OC Nia, it's pretty challenging. That, and I feel like I can't do Blake right.**

 **So, please, please, please let me know on anything, preferably if Blake was portrayed right.**

 **I hoped you like the Gray and Blake fluff and also the small amount of White Rose.**

 **With that said have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

Upon waking Blake remembered last night. Wide-eyed, the Faunus snapped her attention to the resident boy of team RWBY. Yes, indeed the boy was still asleep, albeit silently, which was surprising.

Silently, the Faunus rose from her bed and moved to the bathroom. Today was Friday, meaning last of they're classes for the week. The Faunus started her day off normally. Brushing her teeth, washing her face and now, currently going back into the dorm to find some clothes.

However, that plan derailed slightly when she bumped into someone. Looking up from the floor, she noticed the cute Ursa heads on the person's pants. Smiling, the Faunus looked up to see none other than the silly Gray.

"How's my favorite Kitty Cat doin'?" He smiled.

"Good morning, Gray."

"Why are you up so early? You're like ten minutes earlier."

"That's not very early, Gray." Blake stated, folding her arms while putting on a smile. Most of the things that came out of Gray's mouth were completely goofy or just plain wrong.

"Hey, it is in my eyes," He then paused. "Eye." The boy corrected. Blake giggled and stood on her toes, kissing Gray on the cheek, a small surprise. "That's a surprise. You almost never start."

"Don't say that." Blake pouted. "I'm not a bad girlfriend, Gray." The boy only smiled while gripping the Faunus' forearm, lightly caressing the strong yet soft appendage while he moved his right hand on the side of Blake's face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"How could a little kitty like you be a bad girlfriend?" He purred.

"Get ready Gray, we'll surprise Ruby. She's all about the whole team eating at the same time thing isn't she?" The boy chuckled.

"Yeah, she's really into the really goofy team exercises." The Faunus then moved out of the bathroom doorway, allowing Gray to walk inside. It didn't take long for Blake to put on her Beacon outfit, soon she found herself waiting for her boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

Gray. Is her boyfriend.

It sounded so strange now that she thought about it. Gray being her supposed love interest was odd enough, but the fact on how she's in a relationship was something…strange.

The Faunus never thought she'd have another 'relationship' again if she could call Adam's a relationship. They didn't do what any couple did. Nothing romantic, everything was bland, however, the Faunus didn't notice or maybe she didn't care. The White Fang leader almost never showed any type of romanticism, however, Gray was completely different.

The constant goofy flirting, the jokes, and now that they're dating, the hugs, the playful banter, holding hands etc.

It was all new for the girl, but she wanted to keep it going, she really liked Gray as a person. The thought of the boy made her smile.

After a few minutes of her thinking, Gray appeared from the bathroom, fully clothed. The boy was never the type of everyone wearing the same thing. Sure, it was mandatory to wear the school uniform but that didn't mean you could have a few, alterations.

Gray had always folded his sleeves up, just til they were barely above his elbows, showing his forearms. As for the standard Beacon jacket, the boy left that unbuttoned, showing his surprisingly expertly put on tie and white dress shirt. Said shirt had the top two buttons undone, barely showing Gray's undershirt below his tie. He may look like a mess but most people know that it was intentional.

The boy had his usual cocky 'asshole' smile on his face. He approached the girl and offered a hand, who quickly grabbed it, as well as a book. Gray then led Blake to the door, without letting her hand go. The girl blushed lightly before they left they're dorm room.

* * *

Holding hands was a small act of affection. However, the simple gesture managed to fluster Blake to no extent. Gray didn't seem to notice, adopting Jaune's 'not knowing what's going on in front of them…ness'

That was until Blake's usual perfect posture faltered. "You ok, Kitty Cat?" Blake looked up from the floor into Gray's black eye.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just um… thinking." The lie didn't effect Gray in the slightest.

"Mmm, nope. Blake, don't lie to me. Somethin' is up." Giving up, the Faunus sighed as the 'secretive' couple came to a stop.

"Just that, I'm still not used to the whole 'dating' thing. It's been a while and my last relationship wasn't like um, this one." Gray smiled and hugged the girl, Blake jumped at the action.

"Hey. Don't worry. Take your time. Let me tell you this; I'll wait for you to be ready, for as long as you need. Ok?" Gray said, lifting her chin and making the Faunus look at him.

Blake smiled, happy to have him as such a patient friend and boyfriend. The girl returned the embrace before breaking away and grabbing Gray's hand. The boy then laughed. "See? It didn't take long!" Blake giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Let's go dummy." Blake then took the role of leading Gray to the cafeteria.

It didn't take long for the couple to reach the cafeteria, the duo heading off to do their basic trials. Gray, walked to the cafeteria line to get Blake's requested food. However, it was most likely that he would get something bizarre just to annoy the Faunus. Finally, Blake sat down at they're usual table and opened up the book she grabbed earlier, waiting for Gray.

The boy came back with two apples, a small breakfast that the duo were ok with. "Sorry, they didn't have fish on the menu." The boy snarked. A small glare was sent his way while Blake closed her book. A smirk soon followed the glare as she grabbed the apple from Gray.

The girl bit into the apple, hearing a gasp from Gray. "What? Can I not eat in peace?"

"Nah." Gray smiled, however, the smile soon vanished when yellow eyes stared menacingly at him. "Fine, Miss Cat Lady. I just wanted to know, how we're gonna tell everyone that we're dating. Without, Yang killing me."

"How about we just tell our team first. And see they're reactions." Gray nodded. Not even a second later the rest of team RWBY and JNPR had arrived. Gray then smiled, an awful plan surfacing in his mind. Once the remains of his team and team JNPR had retrieved they're breakfast Gray waved them over.

"Hey, guys! Blake and I are dating!" Gray shouted. Immediately, Blake sighed and hid her face in her hands.

"God, I hate you. Why did I even bother telling you a somewhat okay plan?" Gray snickered at Blake as everyone sat down.

"You don't hate me, and as for the little 'plan' this was a lot easier and funnier." Blake continued to sigh in her hands as Gray laughed.

"What a minute…Blake, you and Gray are dating?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yup, we're dating and we're in love!" Gray smiled while throwing an arm around Blake, pulling the blushing girl closer.

"Y-yeah, Gray and I are together." Blake explained, trying to pull Gray's arm off of her. Ruby and Weiss smiled at the two before the young leader turned to Gray.

"When did you guys start?"

"We actually started, um, l-last n-night." Blake stuttered, managing to find the topic awkward. Blake wasn't big on everyone knowing things, this certain topic was especially uncomfortable. While the Faunus explained her and Gray's current relationship, said boy unhooked his arm from her and instead, grabbed the girl's hand. From the corner of her eye, Blake could see Gray smile when she interlocked her fingers with his, the hands fitting together almost perfectly and seamlessly.

"Well isn't that adorable!" Yang squealed. To her, this was the greatest thing ever! One of her friends is dating her partner! Now Blake wouldn't and hopefully can't be her normal silent self. Oh, wait. Gray was really close with her and they went to the library all the time sooo… nothing will really change. Wait a minute… Blake and Gray are dating… library… oh my god. "Wait a second! What were you two doin' in the library all the time?" The blonde wiggled her eyebrows as others leaned in on the conversation.

The Faunus' cheeks flushed in embarrassment as Gray smiled wider. "Oh, you know the usual… very hot, steamy stuff. Extreme, passionate, romantic… activities." With every word Gray squeezed and ran his thumb on Blake's hand, causing her to blush even more.

"Gray…" She muttered.

"Oh, my!" Yang swooned, while others at the table pushed they're already half-eaten trays of food away from them. Although Gray didn't go into detail, everyone could only imagine what the boy would do, he was a natural born perv… somehow. "You two are perfect for each other!" The blonde giggled.

"See, Kitty Cat? Even Yang agrees." The Faunus glanced down and stared at her hand, the small appendage gripped affectionately and softy by Gray's. The boy wasn't very good with gentle when it came to things… or even quiet. However, this was one of the things that he was actually gentle or soft with. The Faunus remembered a uncomfortable moment when the boy nearly got the two of them thrown out of the library, due to him groaning loudly in annoyance, shouting random things… Blake's name being one of those things.

The explanation of his behavior was more awkward then Ruby's first date with Weiss. "Hey, Ruby?" The boy quickly grabbed his friends attention. "When and what is our first class?" The brunette jumped and grabbed her scroll.

"Uh, um it's uh, Port!" Ruby stammered. Weiss gave her a questionable look and Ruby laugh nervously. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Weiss sighed.

"It's just that you get extremely nervous for nothing." Yang answered for the heiress.

"I can't help it!" Ruby squealed. The table continued to chuckle and laugh at the young leader. Her girlfriend comforted her as Ruby's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

* * *

Professor Port's class wasn't really a class. In all honesty, it was more of a throwback to the professor's past. However, this was one of those days where they class actually took note, much to Gray's dislike. However, the fact that the class took notes didn't stop him from not doing it.

Instead of helping his education, the boy decided to toy with his Faunus girlfriend. Luckily for him it just so happens that Blake was to the left of the boy. Poking her, Gray smiled as he saw those fascinating golden eyes glare at him before hearing and seeing the familiar sigh and shake of the head. Gray then rested his head on his right hand, staring at Blake. He then poked the Faunus' cheek, however the girl was unresponsive, instead she paid attention to the class except her annoying love interest.

Gray wasn't content yet, so he continued poking the Faunus. Blake ignored boy for quite a while, before her determination to focus was broken. After the hundredth prod of her cheek, Blake sighed and lowered her head, causing the prods to move to her forehead. Gray snickered as more sighs exited Blake's lips. 'Honestly, she's literally like a cat.' Gray thought. "Gray, pay attention please." The Faunus pleaded causing the boy next to her to smirk.

"Why? This is so much fun. Boop." He then poked the girl's forehead, stifling a laugh when she sighed and glanced at him.

"Because… we won't do anything… fun." Blake smirked before returning her attention to the center of the classroom. She was sure that what Gray would pay attention if she pulled something like this. And sure enough, the boy snapped his attention to the class.

That was until he dosed off to sleep.

The Faunus sighed and continued her work. 'Unbelievable. The only thing he'll pay attention to is me.' She then smiled faintly to herself. 'I should be glad or at least honored. Honestly, Gray does give me a lot of attention, in not all most of it.' As the Faunus continued to think of the raven haired boy next to her, she didn't notice that the bell rung and students were dispersing. She also didn't notice the boy in her thoughts, wake up. Finally, a final prod on her face snapped her out of her trance. Looking up, Blake stared into Gray's void-gazing eye.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes," Blake blushed lightly. "I'm fine."

"Really, Kitty? 'Cause your adorable eyes say something different." Gray smiled getting close to Blake's face. Once again, Blake blushed while looking away. It still embarrassed her whenever Gray flirted or commented on her looks, which was surprising. Of all people, she should be used to his remarks. However, when it came to public displays of affection, the Faunus was okay with it. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. Let's go, I think we got one more class and it's like…" Gray trailed off as he thought. "Goodwitch?" He stated and asked at the same time. Blake stood from her seat and began her exit from the classroom, Gray by her side.

"Yes, Gray. We have that class." She smiled. The two were the last ones to exit the classroom, and they were most likely going to be the last ones to Goodwitch's class. The reason why was because of how a certain raven haired boy was 'dragging' his girlfriend behind.

The boy grasped Blake's small and somehow soft hand and walked with her, attempting to lock they're fingers together. The Faunus was slowly getting comfortable with the small, sweet and affectionate action, however she was still a bit awkward with the whole 'public affection' thing. But, she seemed to be okay with lacing her fingers with Gray's .

* * *

 **Hey guys and gals, I just wanna tell you guys some things. Writing is going to be really hard for me to do because of a certain sport called Basketball. Now, I'm not putting blame on things but I just want to tell you guys that chapters are going to come out at a significantly slower rate. And for that I apologize.**

 **Also, I'm starting to think of dojng another GrayXWeiss story but without how I portrayed Weiss in Petty Affections. Instead it be an Fantasy AU story. Either that or Another 'Burning Beast'-esque Story that's a Tom Clancy's The Division AU. Tell me what you guys think. But of course, I have to wait until some of my stories is finished.**

 **With that said, have a great Day / Night everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days have passed and just like the boy had said, Blake was slowly easing into their relationship. Of course, that didn't mean they had they're fair share of… annoyances. But, none the less the two were happy with each other. The two were currently in they're dorm on they're respective beds, waiting for the rest of RWBY.

"So, Ruby wanted us to wait here, why?" Gray asked and he blew a raspberry. The boy was splayed out all over his bed, not entertained by his reading girlfriend.

"Apparently, we 'move around' too much. And Ruby and track us." Blake thought, turning a page in her book

"Track us?"

"Yeah, sometimes she really freaks out about us." The door to the dorm opened and revealed the team's blonde buffoon, Yang.

"Hey, guys! Were you ordered to stay here too?" She smiled as she fell on her bed, wiggling to get comfortable.

"Yep." The couple said simultaneously.

"Great. Where's my sister and her princess?"

"Dunno. Hopefully, they'll get here soon." Blake yawned.

"Tired, Kitty Cat?" Gray smirked. Yang stared at him with shock.

"How dare you steal my nickname!" She gasped.

"She likes it when I say it more."

"You bastard!" Yang shouted overdramatically. "Blake! How could you betray me! I thought we had something special!" Blake only sighed and closed her book, before smirking. The Faunus rose from her bed and sat on Gray's, the owner quickly sitting up. Blake then lazily threw her arms around Gray's neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Yang. But, he swept me off my feet."

"Ack! My heart! It's been shattered!" Yang grabbed her chest and collapsed on her bed. She then began to make suffocating noises before finally and dramatically, lying still. Blake giggled as she felt an arm creep around her.

"See what you've done, Gray? You broke my partner's heart! For what cost?!"

"For you affection, my love." Gray said, looking into Blake's golden eyes.

"Well, you succeeded, heartbreaker." Blake purred, leaning towards Gray, and latter joining her. The boy cupped Blake's face pulling her slightly closer. The girl tilted her head to make the kiss more comfortable and she tightened her grip around Gray's neck. The Faunus had always forgotten on how surprisingly soft Gray's lips were and, how enjoyable it was to kiss him.

Stirring from her 'heartbreak', Yang opened her eyes to see the couple locking lips. They were really into it too. 'Geez, they're holding and kissing each other like their lives depend on it.' Yang stuck her tongue out before walking out of the room.

The blonde was right. They didn't even notice the dorm's door opening and closing. Slowly, a small appendage prodded Blake's lips. Hesitantly, Blake opened her mouth and her tongue met Gray's halfway. The two slithered from mouth to mouth, fiercely dueling for control of the passionate kiss. The boy then moved his hand to the back of Blake's head, tangling his fingers in her soft smooth hair.

The boy soon won the tongue war, rendering her tongue useless and her inner mouth his playground. The boy jabbed and slid his tongue around Blake's emitting quiet, low sighs from the girl. As things heated up, Gray lightly pushed Blake down so the Faunus was lying on his bed and he was hovering over her. The boy continued to explore this new region, this time being the first time they actually went this far.

The Faunus arms rested either extended to her side or above her head. Gray grabbed one of her hands and laced his fingers with hers. Being trapped underneath Gray wasn't something Blake expected but, she liked it. Needing air, the two broke away, the boy peppering kisses to the side of Blake's face. She panted for air as he slowly dipped lower and lower to her neck. Soft, pecks littered her neck causing her to sigh.

The boy nibbled the Faunus' neck causing her to actually moan. It was quiet but it made Gray smile with happiness. The black girl tugged at her ribbon, freeing her ears. The boy heard this and reached with his other hand and gently massaged one of her ears. The boy watched as his girlfriend began to purr, her feline traits coming out. He captured her lips again while grasping her other hand. The room was completely silent, safe for the shifting of the couple and the occasional sighs from the two. Sadly, wanting this to stop Blake turned her head, breaking the kiss.

"Gra-" She was silenced once again by another strong kiss. The Faunus soon gave up on stopping their acts of affection, enjoying the fact that Gray's pushing this far yet, still keeping himself at bay. However, her enjoyment was quickly shattered when they're dorm room was open to the hallway.

"See? They were going at it! All in front of my innocent eyes!" Yang pointed snickering. Behind her was a flustered Ruby and a chuckling Weiss.

"Wha-um…" Instantly, the Faunus and Gray blushed caught in they're little act. The boy smiled and pecked Blake on the cheek. "What were you um…doing? Guys?" Gray chuckled before getting off of Blake.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you, Little Rose." The boy smiled. Ruby could only stare at him before wiping her head back and forth.

"Ok, after that traumatizing experience-"

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad. I'm sure you and Weiss do the exact same thing if not worse." The boy teased.

"AFTER THAT! We can continue with what I wanted us to do."

"And that would be?" Blake purred, recovering from Gray's attack that she welcomed.

"I'm glad you asked Blake. We're going to Vale!"

"Why?" The team asked even Weiss questioned her leader and love interest.

"Really guys? Why not? To go shopping, have fun and socialize."

"You're one to talk…" Weiss mumbled under her breath.

"Weiss… I heard that!" Ruby squealed. Her pouting was soon washed away by a kiss on her cheek.

"Sorry but it's true." Afterward, Gray shouted and pointed an accusing finger at the couple.

"Ah-ha! You two are hypocrites! How dare you-" A smooch on his cheek quickly had quickly shut Gray up.

"Quiet you. We're all hypocrites." Blake giggled. The accusing finger fell and Gray sighed.

"But there more of a hypocrite than we are!"

"They sure are."

"HEY!"

* * *

Riding in an Airship always gave people two things. The first was the feeling like you were flying, the feeling was great if you didn't have a fear of heights… or motion sickness. The second feeling was complete and utter boredom. Team RWBY and Gray were experiencing both. Trips from Vale and Beacon would take a while making the visits to the city dreadful.

After about twenty-five minutes, the team reached the Airship docks and walked out. Gray immediately grabbed Blake's hand, the duo gripping each other. Ruby threw an arm around Weiss. Lastly, Yang, who watched the couples, stared at her hands before holding herself, confusing her teammates. "Umm…"

"I don't have anyone to be romantic with besides me!" Yang cried. The team walked through the streets of Vale occasionally walking into stores and small shops, retrieving small items from their establishments. Pretzels, sunglasses, and cheesy shopping bags, yep… they were living to douchebag life as Gray would call it.

The group stopped at a jewelry store and Weiss, Yang, and Ruby lunged to the window. "Thes-these necklaces…" Weiss drooled.

"I know…" The sisters moaned. The trio then snapped their heads to see Gray holding the door open for Blake. The place had showcases everywhere and small pure white hands and necks showing how the different kinds of jewelry looked. "Ooh, look at this Ruby." Weiss pointed to a beautiful locket necklace that was expertly crafted.

"Ooh, it's beautiful Weiss but I don't have the money to pay for it." Ruby frowned. The leader's girlfriend snickered to herself as she devised a plan.

Meanwhile, Gray had found something not as extravagant but, nice. It was a simple black locket necklace with a dark purple heart in the middle. 'Perfect.' He whispered in his thoughts before looking for Blake. The girl was glancing across the many items before being interrupted by one of the men who worked there. He asked her if she needed anything and the Faunus smiled before politely declining. Gray then blushed while looking at her, a rare thing to happen.

'Just like her.' Gray then laughed, realizing what he said was incredibly cheesy. The boy snuck up behind Blake and wrapped his arms around her. "Gray, not here." She sighed, however, her hands were saying something different. The small ghost like hands held onto Gray's as if Blake tried to keep them there.

"Why this is the best way to make you more accustomed to public affection. First, we held hands and now, we're hugging! I say Blake, you're making a lot of progress." He whispered in her ear. The Faunus chuckled and hesitantly removed his arms before turning to face him.

"I feel like we progressed enough for today. We basically embarrassed ourselves in front of Yang."

"What?! Man, fuck Yang."

"I bet you would." Blake glared.

"In another timeline maybe but not this one. I got my favorite Kitty Cat to eventually or maybe never do it with." Gray shouted before hugging Blake. The Faunus blushed mostly by the fact that he spoke about such a thing so simply. Such a strange boy.

"Let's not even think about that okay?" Gray nodded before walking away. "I'll wait outside." Once again Gray nodded, Weiss right behind him. The duo had left their significant others outside along with the lonely Yang who continued to cling to herself.

"Are you ok, Yang?" Ruby questioned her sister.

"Yup. I'm just all alone and single." Yang smiled. It was amazing on how she made that statement into something happy. Blake rubbed her partner's back as she fake sighed in sadness.

At last, Gray and Weiss exited the store, Gray with his hands in his coat pockets while Weiss held a small bag. "What's in the bag?" Ruby wondered. Weiss stared at the young leader deviously and snickered.

"Don't worry about it."

"Come on! What's in the bag?!" The girl pestered. Weiss only ignored the girl only to hear her girlfriend pout as the group continued walking around.

"You'll find out soon." Blake glanced at the only boy and wondered why he was I'm there with Weiss.

"Why were you in there?"

"No reason." Gray muttered the Faunus glared at him not amused.

"Gray… I've dealt with you for two years. And now that we're dating do you really think lying will do anything?" The boy groaned in annoyance.

"God! Do you take everything seriously?" A glare answered him. "God damn it. Why do I even bother asking? You'll see when we get to the dorm."

After crossing streets and attempts of dodging the local foot traffic, the Faunus and her boyfriend grew bored. "Blake… Blake! Kitty!" Gray waved in her face to gain her attention.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, yes Gray?"

"Let's ditch them." He whispered. Blake frowned and gave a saddened look.

"No, we shouldn't. Ruby is really enjoying herself and this is helping us bond." Gray sighed and slowly nodded.

"But Blaaaake!" Gray whined. "There's a little park I know that has a real lovely tree for reading~!" Blake once again stared at the boy before sighing.

"I let you break me down too much." A rough yet surprisingly gentle hand slipped into hers while Gray pecked her cheek.

"No, I don't. Let's go while they're distracted." The Faunus sighed before smiling. After Ruby dragged Weiss into an arcade place Yang following them. The Faunus could basically hear the smile from Gray as he grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the rest of the team.

* * *

"I didn't know that Vale had a park." The Faunus looked around the open field with wonder.

The park wasn't the stereotypical kiddie one, it was more of an open beautiful grassy field with a small playground for kids. Trees were scattered across the space and a smooth concrete path outlined a place for walking. "I didn't know either. But, it's here and a semi-romantic scene." Blake stared at the boy with a puzzled look before following him to a tree, or to Gray 'The Affection Tree'. The girl continued to look at Gray with a confused expression.

"So, you're telling me that we walked around Vale, to _ditch_ our teammates so we could have some alone time. So, you lead us _blindly_ till we _randomly_ stumbled upon this park?" The Faunus questioned while sitting down on the grass.

"Yup!" Gray smiled. Blake sighed and lowered her head before giggling.

"You're so stupid!" She blurted out continuing to laugh.

"It's not that funny." Gray fake pouted joining the Faunus' laughter. He soon sat down next to the Faunus, who quickly rested her head on his shoulder. The two were filled with the same feeling that they always felt whenever it was just them by themselves. However, both of the two couldn't decipher what the feeling was. It didn't matter, though.

The two both enjoyed the cheesy relaxing things that they did. This had actually got Gray thinking. 'Everything we do is pretty cheesy, huh? Well, she does read a lot of romance books.' Suddenly the boy glanced at the girl resting on his shoulder and staring at the people around the park. Kids playing tag or Hunters and Monster, and they're parents conversing with each other.

'Wait, from what she told me about her old relationship…she never really did anything that we do. Maybe she reads those books for…advice? Or maybe she was just curious on what others like Ruby and Weiss were experiencing. Oh, Blake…' An affectionate arm wrapped around the Faunus' waist as it pulled her closer.

'I promise to make you happier. That fear of heartbreak will go away.' Gray had made it his mission to help Blake. The boy clutched something that was close to his heart something he hoped that Blake would cherish.

"Gray, what is that?" The Faunus asked.

"What Kitty?"

"Something is under your jacket, plastic crumbled so what are you hiding?" The Faunus asked once again while turning to stare at the boy's one eye. The boy sighed and kissed her forehead, causing an all too familiar reaction to show.

"Fine. I wanted to wait till we got back our dorm to show you but, I guess the jig is up." Gray reached into his jacket as Blake sat up from him. The hidden thing was still out of Blake's sight, but the small plastic bag containing it was removed. Blake's mind wandered in search for what the object could be. _'_ A new ribbon? No, I don't think so. A ring? No, Gray wouldn't do that. We're aren't even that far into our relationship for that. No…could it be a laser pointer? I'll kill him if it is.' At last, Blake's assumptions were put to rest when Gray painfully slowly, pulled out…a necklace? Blake's eyes widened when her golden eyes saw the dark purple heart.

"Oh my… Gray, you bought this? For me?" The boy smiled and nodded. Blake gasped once again before slowly reaching for it. "Can I?"

"Yeah Blake. I bought it for you. You can do whatever you want with it." The girl took the necklace from Gray and traced her finger over the small lines that filled the heart. She seemed to be in love with the thing, to Gray it wasn't all that special.

"Gray I, I don't know what to say. No, has really bought me something like this. Hell, no one has bought me anything really… besides you…" The girl's voice was beginning to get shaky. Worry was slowly filling the boy's mind.

"H-hey, look there's no need to cry over it. It's fine." A nervous chuckle didn't help his situation. The girl lowered her head as she sniffed, fighting back the pent-up tears.

"It's just… thank you. No one has really been so patient and well…nice to me as you and the team have." The Faunus held the necklace close to her. "And with you buying this… I don't know. Never mind." Gray nodded and softly embraced the girl, soon feeling her arms move around him too.

"Don't worry about it. All I want you to do is be happy and smile." The two rested their heads on each other's staring at either yellow eyes or a midnight black one. The fact on how Blake said no one has done anything like he has really annoyed him. The fact how the asshole who dated Blake last didn't care and worry for her, angered him off to no end. But he decided to let it slide from now. "Do ya need help with putting it on?" Blake nodded and turned around so Gray had easy access to her back. The boy moved her long hair out of the way and swiftly put the necklace on. The cold heart sent small chills down Blake's spine but she couldn't be happier.

"Seriously Gray, thank you so much. I'll figure a way to repay you." The boy wiggled his eyebrows only to hear a groan from Blake.

"Sorry Blake! Couldn't help it!"

"You're such a pervert."

"But I'm _your_ pervert. My perversion belongs to you and you alone."

"Okay, you're not helping your case at all." The Faunus giggled. Another kiss was planted on her cheek.

"Well, I know how you can repay me. It's chillin' with me here." Gray chirped.

"That seems fair." Blake smiled, straddling the boy.

"Uh-oh, someone's getting ahead." The boy snarked planted his hands on her hips and watched her arms sneak around his neck. "Whatever happened to 'not in public' and 'Gray you'll need to wait a while'?"

"I said 'wait a while', not forever Gray." She purred while running her fingers across the side of his face.

"Oh, the cats out of the bag, huh?" The boy seemed way to proud of that joke.

"Just shut up." The Faunus then kissed the boy wanting silence. Gray didn't fight at all, moving into the kiss more. However, Blake pushed the boy further into the tree, wanting to be in control. The two ignored the others around the park, only focusing on them like before. The smell of lavender filled Gray's nose, finding the smell absolutely intoxicating.

The boy's hands softly glided up and down Blake's back, sending shivers up and down her body. After the waves, Blake pushed the kiss deeper, feeling Gray's surprisingly smooth lips. The Faunus removed her right hand to caress Gray's cheek, keeping her left tangled in his purposely unkempt hair. The two soon felt they're lungs burn and they broke away. However, Gray pulled the Faunus closer barraging her cheek and neck with tiny tantalizing kisses. Blake gasped as she recovered her breathing before diving into another long smooch.

The Faunus breathed in Gray's scent before slithering her tongue across his lips, feeling his mouth open. The boy's own appendage prodded inside Blake's mouth and again, she shivered at this new step. The boy soon found Blake's tongue and prodded that, toying with her. The boy knew that he was in control now and decided to play with the hesitant Blake.

Tongues circled the other as small, soft and quiet moans filled their small atmosphere. The soft breeze ruffled the leaves above them, giving a soothing and relaxing setting. The Faunus pulled the boy even deeper into the kiss so much as to basically feel each other's teeth.

The boy's tongue continued to explore the new region given to him, while still staying on his toes. One mistake and he could accidentally ruin the moment. More sighs and soft moans slipped through their lips, before once again they broke away. The two stared at each other as they recovered their breath. "You're a good kisser Blake." The boy chuckled.

"Thanks, Gray." The Faunus shuttered.

"No problem! It's what I'm here for."

"Well, look what we have here. Two lovebirds under a tree." A familiar voice filled the air. "Is that why you ditched us? So you could make out under a tree in public? I thought you weren't into that Blake. And you guys were getting kinky out here too. Straddling? How scandalous!" Yang teased. Instantly, Blake dismounted Gray and blushed.

"Yang! You ruined their moment! It was so adorable!" Ruby giggled. Behind her was Weiss who was holding her laughter. "Did you get them on the scroll?" Yang nodded and showed the White Rose couple the recording. Now it was Gray's turn to blush.

"You didn't."

"Oh, I did Mr. Belladonna!"

"Oh, your gonna pay for this." Gray laughed. Yang then turned her attention to Blake before widening her eyes.

"Blake, what is that around your neck?" Ruby and Weiss scrambled to see the necklace.

"It's a necklace that Gray bought for me." The Burning White Rose trio squealed and shouted 'Ooh's' and 'Ah's'.

"That's so cute!" Yang shouted. "You two are so cute together!" Again, the couple blushed and glanced at each other before smiling.

"Well, I think we should go home now. After your cuteness, I'm exhausted."

"Ruby, I think that's from the arcade." Weiss corrected.

"Oh. Right." Gray stood up and offered a hand, and Blake quickly grabbed it, allowing him to pick her up.

"What happened at the arcade?" Gray and Blake asked.

"Well… there was a whole bunch of new things like a bullseye, Test Your Strength and even Pin the Tail on the Donkey…" Gray and Blake looked at each other before rolling they're eyes, knowing where this story was going.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the long delay! I got distracted with things and I just wanna say I'm sorry. Now, I don't think that this chapter was the same caliber as the others mainly because I wanted to push the relationship a bit and kinda get in touch with Blake's romance side. If you guys got anything to say, you know what to do!**

 **With that said, have a great Day/ Night everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

The whole time, Blake held the purple heart of her necklace, gripping it with her the trip back to Beacon, Ruby informed Gray and Blake what happened at the arcade. Apparently, The Burning White Rose trio had 'abused' they're weapons functions, using them to win The Bullseye, Test Your Strength and even Pin the Tail on the Donkey. The workers there soon realized this and kicked the trio out, highly annoyed. The couple could only stare at the trio in utter disappointment.

As she changed into her sleep wear she stared at her half naked form, a new item resting around her neck. 'I'm still shocked that he actually bought me this. I really owe him." The Faunus chuckled softly at the thought of the boy. I better not keep him waiting.' The girl quickly slipped into her nightwear and walked out of the bathroom, just in time to hear the argument between Ruby and Gray. "They're were no rules saying that I couldn't use Crescent Rose for the Bullseye thingy!"

"SO?! They didn't know a fifteen-year-old- hey Blake-, would carry a giant sniper scythe with them! Let alone use it!" Gray shouted before turning to Blake to greet her, then diving back into the argument, moving erratically on Blake's bed. The girl giggled and sat on her bed, slightly lying on the furniture.

"Well, they needed to explain that." Ruby stated, clinging to her princess.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Schnee." Weiss blushed faintly.

"Let's not talk about that." Ruby nodded and sprang to Weiss's side.

"Agreed. Mr. Belladonna." Ruby snickered. Gray scoffed and lied beside Blake, lying behind her and wrapping his arms around her, spooning the Faunus.

"Is that supposed to be an insult? Well, Little Rose, let me tell you that I would gladly be Blake's possible husband. Having this Kitty as my self? Sign me up!" The boy then tightened his grip around the Faunus, said girl could only smile warmly and rest an arm behind the boy.

"We'll try not to think about that either." Blake said.

"Why not _darling_?" Gray asked as he batted his eyelash.

"Well, _darling_ I don't want to jinx our future together." Gray began to laugh along with Blake. Meanwhile, the other couple stared at each other confused.

"So, are they gonna get married before us?" Ruby perked.

"I don't want to jinx us." Ruby pouted and folded her arms. The couples continued their fair share of teasing each other with also just talking about things. Soon enough they were all asleep, but in different, yet similar locations.

Gray slowly opened his eye to only to see more darkness. 'My eye is open but I still see darkness. Oh no! I'm blind!' The boy then noticed that his arms were tightened around someone. 'Huh? Who's this? Why am I blind and who's in my bed?!' The boy heard a shifting and a low sigh and felt the person back into him. 'Wait a second...' The boy pulled his head away from where it was resting and soon saw the room. 'At last! I can see!' The boy looked at what temporary blinded him and he saw long midnight black hair. Gray smiled to him self when he realized that it was Blake, and he was in Blake's bed. The boy pulled her closer and she slightly moved. An annoyed moan slipped out of Blake's lips as she turned around to face Gray. "Mmm..." She didn't look happy.

"Sorry Blake." Said Gray sheepishlyThe Faunus glared at him, still slightly asleep.

"Mmm, Gray go back to sleep..." With that Blake snuggled up to Gray's right, slipping an arm under and over him. After she got comfortable the Faunus sighed and went back to sleep. The boy smiled and kissed his sleeping Kitty's forehead. Gray tried to get comfortable but he felt something slightly hard under one of Blake's pillow's. Reaching under one, the boy found a book. 'Golly. She really likes reading.' Examining the book, the boy read the title. "Hmm... Ninja's of Love?" He whispered to himself. The boy threw his right arm around Blake and used his left to open the book. His curiosity differed between general interest and confusion. 'I got time to kill before our Ruby wakes us up. It's like two in the morning.' The book was something else. It wasn't like your standard novel, instead it was more like a guilty pleasure book.

Scratch that, it was exactly like a guilty pleasure book. "Blake you are one kinky Kitty." He snickered to himself. The boy continued to read certain chapters and scene's causing him to blush. "What the? Oh, this is another one of those pictures." The boy held the book sideways and let the extended page fall out revealing a erotic image. 'Blake... what the hell have you been reading?' Gray didn't expect the Faunus to read such... content, in all honesty she was the last one to read such things when it came to Gray's mind. "I gotta admit. That's one big katana, Genji."" The story for this book was extremely interesting too. There was a love triangle between a girl and two brothers, the brothers constantly fought for the girl's affection. The brothers turned into rivals very quickly.

By the time it was four in the morning, the snooping boy was about three-quarters of the way done with the book. 'Well, I might as well finish it.'

The Faunus batted her eyes as she officially woke up. "Good morning Kinky Kitty~" Gray sang. The girl moaned and yawned quietly going over what Gray just said. Wait, did he call her 'Kinky Kitty'?

"What you just say?" She then looked to the right of Gray's shoulder to see him holding a book. "Finally taken an interest in reading?"

"Don't patronize me. I'll have you know that I finished this erotic novel in a few hours." 'Erotic novel… oh no! He didn't!' Blake analyzed the book for a title and to her terror, it was the book she didn't want Gray to find out.

Ninjas of Love.

"He did..."

Gray snickered as he watched Blake's face turned as red as a tomato. "Um... where'd y-you find t-that?" Never has Gray ever heard the Faunus so nervous before... it was hilarious!

"Oh, I don't know just under your pillow. I gotta say, Blake you are one kinky... individual." Blake looked away in shame and general uncomfortableness. 'I can't believe this...' "Where'd you find this?"

"Um... at the book store..." Gray held himself back, trying not to hug the not so innocent Blake Belladonna.

"Really? 'At the book store'?" The Faunus tried to hide within herself. "Well, that doesn't matter. 'Cause to be fair..." Gray pulled the girl close to his lips. "I actually enjoyed all of it. You gotta read it to me sometime." This caused the embarrassed girl too blush. The boy then rubbed the Faunus' ear, accidentally causing her to give a quiet moan. The boy raised his eyebrows in shock. "Hmm? What was that Blake?" The boy grinned. 'The others won't wake for a while...' The one-eyed boy then lightly pushed Blake so he was on top of her. "I might have to take to notes from that book... you'd love that, right?" He whispered once again in Blake's before kissing her forehead. He than moved downwards, to the Faunus' shoulder. The girl could only gasp, tighten her grip on Gray's shoulders, and powerlessly ask Gray to stop.

"Now, if I'm correct, one of the brothers did this."

Blake's attacker moved up and down between her shoulder and neck, gently nibbling, and kissing. After enjoying the Faunus' squirming, Gray latched his lips on her neck, sucking softly and causing the girl to grip his head. The boy popped off the Faunus' neck, revealing a small hickey on Blake's natural near pale skin. The boy then kissed back up to Blake's lips, smiling into it when she eagerly dived into it. "Well, that's nothing special."

The Faunus then turned her head, panting for air. "Gray..." The boy then silenced her with one more kiss. However, Blake had other plans. She softly pushed Gray off of her.

"Oh, did I do something wrong?" Gray asked nervously.

"No, I just want us to stop before we um, go a little ahead." The Faunus' cheeks were sprinkled in red as she spoke.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry if I did too much." Gray looked ashamed, and the Faunus didn't like it in the slightest.

"Hey," Blake grabbed Gray's face and made him look at her. "It's fine. If you were doing too much, I would've told you."

"I guess. I loved that you're showing more affection!" Gray quirked, back to his normal self. The Faunus giggled.

"Well, after being drowned in it, I have to." She replied, now just lazily having her arm wrapped around her boyfriend's neck, while the other traced Gray's jawline playfully. Blake's touch felt so soft and gentle, ghostly even.

"Don't speak ill of my affection. After all, you do enjoy it."

"If you count perverted attacks affection." The boy gasped.

"'Perverted attacks?!' Ha! You haven't even seen a glimpse of that! But you will soon." He added.

"Whatever happened to 'I'm doing too much'?" The Faunus quoted while watching Gray's hand reach for something on her chest.

"Is that snark I hear? My my Kitty, you really are someone else." The boy joked. Lightly holding Blake's purple heart necklace. The two then stayed silent, Gray staring into the necklace while Blake watched him humorously. After few minutes, Gray heard a quiet vibrating on Blake's bed. "That your scroll?"

"Mmhmm. Can you get it for me? I think it's my alarm clock." The boy shrugged and got off Blake, before reaching for the Faunus' scroll.

"'Alarm clock'? Why have that when you have Ruby's whistle?" The boy opened it and stared at the object before turning it off.

"Good point. Let me get dressed first." Blake slid off her bed, reaching downwards into one of her drawers. This left... quite a sight for Gray. The boy fought the surprisingly strong urge to stare at Blake's rear end. 'Come on Gray! You've been doing good so far! Bad boy!' Gray blushed and tried looking at everything in the room except Blake. Finally, the view vanished and Gray sighed in relief. Blake giggled and ducked to Gray's ear. " I kinda noticed that a midnight black eye hasn't been staring at me lately..."

"U-uh, what are you talking about?" The Faunus glared at him in a flirty way and it was starting to make the boy nervous.

"Never mind. Forget about it." She then nipped his ear before winking at him. She then strolled to the bathroom, clothes in hand and moving her hips extremely more than usual. She then closed the bathroom door quietly, making the boy sigh again.

"Jeez. Is it me or is she getting more flirty? What is wrong with me?" The boy the put more thought into it as he retrieved his clothes. Meanwhile, shifting was heard across the room, alerting the boy. Turning, his head the boy saw Ruby yawn and stretch. However, the girl was in her girlfriend's bed. "Morning Ruby." He dismissed his train of thought and greeted the younger.

"Morning Gray... hmm?" After she returned the hello, Ruby felt something move across her chest. Looking down the girl blushed hard when she saw what was snuggling in her chest. "Weiss?!" She whimper screamed. The girl in question seemed to be deep in a dream as she had slightly drooled on Ruby's shirt.

"Oh, course you can have more cookies Ruby~...Anything for my little Huntress!" Gray held his laughter as he watched Ruby squirm uncomfortably. "Hmm, what~? You want a snow cone? By snow cone you mean me? Well, I guess~" Gray couldn't hold it any longer. He bursted into a fit of laughter causing the heiress to stir. "Hmm? Wha-Ruby?"

* * *

After a Ruby's ramblings of why she was in Weiss' bed, the other couple had walked to Blake's favorite relax spot besides her bed. The Infamous Library.

The Safe Haven for Blake Belladonna.

The Home of Cat of Love.

And so on.

The Faunus' favorite spot in the whole gargantuan library was in the very back, nice, quiet and no chance of getting interrupted by people, especially her teammates.

Well, she made an exception for Gray, although he bothered her the most of the time. Actually, almost his entire time here he bothered her, a strange way of giving affection.

"Hey, Gray?" She called tearing her eyes away from a small book, she did not want Gray to see the rest of the Ninjas of Love series. She'd probably die of embarrassment, especially with Gray's antics. The boy's arms were splayed out on the table they were sitting at. The boy's head was down as he tapped the table with his fingers, making a beat out of it.

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Have you ever dated anyone besides me?"

"Nope." He answered instantly. "You're my first and only. Why? Somebody catching the case of jealousy?" He then lifted his arm up and prodded the girls face. "Boop!"

"No, I'm just curious. You seem like a guy who had a girlfriend before."

"Nope, I lived a sad single life. But you, however, you had a boyfriend before."

"I would call him a 'boyfriend', Gray. Don't remind me."

"Could you tell me why this guy was so bad? What did he do? Who was he?"

"I don't think I should Gray. Knowing you, you'd go on a scavenger hunt to find him."

"Who knows? You will if you tell me." Blake sighed.

"Fine. His name is Adam Taurus."

"That's a boring first name. Sorry, continue."

"No, it's fine. But Adam is… um, well you know I was in the White Fang right?" The boy nodded. "Well, he's the leader of the White Fang."

"What?!" Gray gasped. "You… dated the Leader of the White freaking Fang?" Blake hesitantly nodded. "How old was he? Twenty-seven?"

"Um, he'll be twenty-four in three months." The boy sighed.

"Great, the White Fang's leader has also dated a minor, perfect. Was he a better kisser than me?" Blake giggled and playfully shoved Gray.

"Not from what I can recall. Congrats."

"Yay! I'm a better boyfriend than the leader of the White Fang! Although, to most people, that wouldn't be the greatest achievement." Blake than giggled again before glancing down, seeing her necklace. She just couldn't stop looking at it, it was just mesmerizing to her, she needed to pay Gray back. No. She wanted to make it up to him.

"Gray… why'd you pick me?"

"What?"

"Why'd you pick me over a whole bunch of other girl's that you know?"

"Huh? You think I just have a whole group at my disposal? I'm not that handsome, Kitty." He then snickered. "'Sides, girls don't really care for black guys. Right?" The Faunus slapped him for the remark, which was followed by his laughter.

"What an awful thing to say. But you know what I mean right? How'd you find out that you were attracted to me? What made you well 'like' me?"

"Well, I was always attracted to you, Blake. Don't be stupid." Gray chuckled.

"Come on, Gray be serious." She complained, smiling briefly.

"Fine, well we were pretty good friends last year…"

"I'll say, you were following me like a little, lost puppy."

"Hey!" Blake giggled before gesturing Gray to continue. "I guess I just liked you for you. Don't laugh for me being cheesy but, it's true. Everything about you is something that I enjoy. Surprisingly, you're somewhat silent personality. But to be honest, I like mostly every type of personalities. Besides Weiss' around our first weeks here."

"What you don't think that she's a good bachelor for you?" The Faunus wryly smiled.

"Huh, well I could imagine Weiss as a very odd girlfriend. Same with Ruby, that is if they weren't lesbians." The boy teased causing Blake to frown, annoyed that she didn't get the reaction she wanted. "Aw, is someone a little jealous~?"

"Why would I be jealous of the Ice Queen or Ruby?"

"Well, judging by the fact on how you're blushing, I'd say that you are in fact jealous. In fact, I bet you're thinking about me dating those two right now!"

"I hate you." Blake admitted. The boy poked his bottom lip out before snickering. He then scrambled up and looked around them, Blake watched the boy with a confused expression. After everything seemed clear, the boy walked behind Blake. "What are y-" Gray grabbed the Faunus' face and made her face forward.

"Relax." He gently pulled the fabric around Blake's hidden ears, seeing her stiffen with worry before relaxing. The boy began to play with the Faunus' soft and fragile ears, hearing her sigh in bliss and slight annoyance. "So, tell me about your relationship."

"Why the sudden interest?" Blake mumbled.

"Well, he obviously made some large mistakes and I just wanna know them so I don't make them."

"I don't remember that much, I honestly tried to bury that past."

"Oh, well you don't have to bring it up if you want it gone." It was strange for Gray to just give up on something so trivial just so Blake could be comfortable. It bothered her and she also liked it, just a little, though.

"Well, all that I do remember is the stuff that you're doing. He wasn't very affectionate, especially in front of others."

"If anything this guy sounds like a jackass. What a boring boyfriend." Blake scoffed as she placed her book down. She finished it an hour ago anyways.

"Huh, jackass is an understatement. Oh, move a little bit down please?" Large hands moved down her ears making the girl shiver.

"Hmm. I see, I won't ask about him anymore." The Faunus sat there thinking about anything and everything. What had just happened in the morning, the millions of questions being thrown around, and her past.

Adam Taurus was exactly what she somewhat remembered. Although, his strength, and patience made him very intimidating. The man was more of a killer than a lover, almost the complete opposite of the boy in her life now. Adam always the same mind set. The same that Blake had for a time. But, her team helped changed that.

The Faunus would never forget the day Gray told her why he had no problems with any kind of Faunus.

* * *

The team's final class had ended and all of them went to do their own activities. Yang wanted to meet up with some friends, and the soon to be White Rose couple went out to Vale.

This would be their _tenth_ date.

So, with most of the team gone, that just left Gray and Blake to just sit awkwardly in the dorm room. Somewhat. Blake did what she usually did slightly ignore Gray, who was lying on the floor, splayed out. "Blake… entertain me…"

"Read a book."

"Books are boring. You bookworm.

"Welp, I guess I like boring things." She announced.

"Welp, that's not true. You like me and I'm not boring. We're besties!" Gray smiled.

"Speaking of our relationship, I have to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"You know I'm a Faunus. I'm lucky that the rest of the team even bothered to look for me when they found out. Weiss had problems with certain Faunus. But you, Ruby and Yang didn't really have a problem. Why?" The boy stayed silent for a while, most likely thinking.

Blake waited patiently while also debunking some reasons he could have. A dog Faunus saved his life. He was raised by Faunus. Hell, a cat Faunus saved him from being stuck in a tree! Finally, Gray exhaled and looked around the room.

"Well Blake, I can't really answer that question for Ruby and Yang. My guess is that since they're becoming Huntress', they think anyone will need saving. No matter the color or the person. But my reason is… it runs kinda deep." The boy sat up and turned to Blake, meeting her intense, golden gaze. "I don't have the right to be disgusted with other races or beings. 'Cause I was one of those people who received the harsh punishment. You know that I'm a 'Beast', right? And I'm one of the last? Well, I had a rough childhood. But you know that already."

"Also, the only type of friends that were human were Ruby and Yang. The rest were Faunus. My only real solace from the harsh bullying that I received were people who were constantly hated on, who were constantly beaten, punished and so on. Just like me. I guess, I have something in common with Faunus. We're both harassed for somethings that we don't deserve." The boy stared at the floor afterward, as Blake stared at him.

Even she was harassed but, from what Gray had told her about his past, it was like no other. She was yelled at and such but, she wasn't constantly beaten at young ages. "But hey, all that depressing shit is all in the past now. I'm happy and I'm helping others be happy. That's my dream job!" The boy then grinned at Blake, who couldn't help but smirk.

"I swear, you are like a little puppy." She shook her head.

"Hey, get outta here bookworm! Or book-kitty! No, Booky!"

* * *

Blake smiled warmly as she recalled that memory. "Yo! Kitty Cat! I'm done, you can put your ribbon back on." She opened her eyes and nodded wrapping the small and soft piece of fabric around her delicate ears. She then kissed Gray on his cheek causing him to blush. "W-what was that for?" Blake smiled and shrugged. "Who are you and what did you do with my Blake?"

"She's still here, she's just improving."

"Ok, _Ninja of Love_."

* * *

 _Matthew4521: I feel like the first part was missing some Shakespeare._

 **Me: Yes indeed. I was thinking that this was almost like Shakespeare, except without all the death and deception and suicide.**

 **So, I'm going to start having reviews shown in the story, just after everything so it doesn't mess up the mojo. Either way, I think it will mess up some sort of mojo. The main reason why I wanted to bring this kind of thing back is because I want to connect to you guys. I wanna make you guys smile even outside of stories. So anyways, favorite and follow, also leave a review of you enjoyed.**

 **Have a nice Day, guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, who's taking who to the dance?" Yang asked. Months passed since Gray's reveal to Blake's 'weird' side, the Ninjas of Love. Gray still couldn't really believe that. Even when he found out and 'talked' about the book very sexually, she seemed to enjoy it. With the months that passed the duo had moved a little forward but, not in the 'romantic' way, but the 'romantic' way. Now the infamous dance at Beacon was just days away and Yang wondered who was going with who, even if some choices were obvious. "Gray? Blake? What about you?"

The duo stared at her before returning to their food, not even bothering to grace her with a response. "Fine. Be that way. Ruby, Weiss?" No response. "Gosh dang it! Someone answer me!"

"Who are you taking to the dance?" Blake tested, causing her boyfriend to grin. Yang pursed her lips in annoyance before folding her arms and huffing.

"I'll have you know that I don't need a man to have fun. I'll be going on my own! How 'bout that meanies?"

"Good, that means I can go with Ruby." Weiss snickered jabbing her thumb in Ruby's direction.

"What?! You're going with me?! Oh my gosh, Weiss you're the best!" Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"And that leads me to ask Blake." Gray then turned to the girl in question and twiddled his thumbs. "B-Blake, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Yes. You idiot."

"Really?! Yay!" He shouted hugging the girl. Blake smiled and lightly pushed the boy away. Suddenly, the group's leader squealed when she remembered something. "What's up, Ruby?"

"Never mind, you'll see tomorrow~!" She sang. Weiss gave her a nervous look before shrugging to the rest of the team.

"Don't even bother asking me. I have no idea what goes on in her head."

* * *

Afterward, the team returned to their dorm, only to get ready for they're plans for tonight. Two of them had to quickly leave for a date. The White Rose couple needed a night to themselves, they couldn't deal with Gray no longer… so they decided to force Blake to endure the pain while Yang went with some friends. "I do feel a bit guilty."

"Why? We need our time alone and surely Gray and Blake will enjoy their time. Those two are probably all over each other by now." Ruby smiled and giggled.

"Probably. Either that or Gray's asleep from Blake's reading. You ready for the midnight release of this movie?" Weiss shrugged as they walked out of the Airship. Ruby began to wonder what were those two were doing."Hmm…"

* * *

"Why can't I sleep in your bed?! We've already done it once!" The boy complained.

"'Cause the others will think it's weird. And I don't want any more weirdness from you." Blake quickly explained. She sat on her bed, with Gray next to her, blowing raspberries.

"But, I like it here! It's so comfy and soft. And it has that smell of lavender." The Faunus blushed before smiling.

"You're so dumb." Gray snickered and leaped onto Blake, rolling around on her bed. "Get off of me!" The boy nipped and teased Blake's neck, causing her to giggle. "You're the worst." The Faunus sighed, staring at the boy hovering above her boringly.

"That's not true. I'm the greatest boyfriend ever!" Rolling her eyes, Blake held Gray's head, making him stare at her. "What are ya gonna wear to the dance?" He asked tugging at Blake's bow.

"Dunno really. Maybe the same thing I wore last time." The Faunus answered, freeing her ears from their prison.

"That's kinda boring of you."

"I'm a cat Faunus. We're the definition of boring." Gray chuckled and rubbed her ear.

"No! That's not true." The boy then played with Blake's ear, smiling and content with himself. The Faunus relished in the relaxing feeling before slowly pulling Gray towards her. "Blake I-"

"Shut up and stay quiet." She purred while mashing her lips with Gray's. The boy instantly groaned in surprise and pleasure. The boy stopped playing with the girl's ear and instead, cupped her face. The boy relaxed into the kiss, pushing deeper. Once again, the boy deeply inhaled the smell of lavender, taking in the Faunus. His tongue slowly prodded Blake's lips before feeling them open, inviting the boy inside.

The boy held Blake's arm above her head while he used his left to slide under Blake's blouse. The boy recoiled at her skin's soft touch, while the girl shivered in delight. The girl tangled her fingers in the boy's hair while pushing him further into they're shared kiss, sighing into it. The boy's hand slid up Blake's body, lifting her blouse along with it. Once again, he peppered small kisses down Blake's neck going all the way down to her stomach.

As the boy kissed up and down her body, Blake raked his hair sighing. The boy then grabbed the hem of his shirt, taking it off. He then dived into another kiss, his hand slowly and cautiously trailing up Blake's chest. The boy groped the Faunus briefly, both testing the waters and teasing her. The Faunus broke away to give a muffled moan, moving her hand to remove his grip. She then changed her mind, resting her forearm on her forehead as she sighed and moaned from Gray's handwork. The boy stopped his groping and removed Blake's arm from her face.

"Don't hide that pretty little face…" He growled in her ear, making the Faunus shiver. Whenever Gray talked and acted this way it made Blake… excited, like he was no longer hesitant. Slowly, Blake was accepting Gray's 'mature' displays of affection, and this right now was the farthest he's taken things.

Gray tugged at Blake's blouse, wanting the constricting piece of clothing gone and out of the question. Blake sat up and shed off the article before literally tossing the thing across the room, the article landing on Gray's bed. Gray tackled the girl, chuckling along with the Faunus, the two rolling on her bed again. The two stopped, they're positions switched. The boy snickered deviously while holding the Faunus' hips. "Kinky Kitty~!" Blake rolled her eyes and leaned closer towards the goofy boy.

"Stay quiet." She then nipped his ear before nibbling on his shoulder. The two battled for control, a new found confidence found in each of them. The two broke away and Blake smooched and dragged her fingers down Gray's chest, feeling his toned body. Groaning, the boy pulled the Faunus' lips away from his chest and embraced her. "Gray I-" The Faunus stopped talking, deciding to just accept the hug. 'He stopped because he knew… he knew we were getting to "that".' The Faunus chuckled. 'I'm really lucky… to have him.'

"Let's um… stop for now." Blake smiled and nodded. "We'll have time for that later…" Gray whispered while tightening his grip, still in his 'perverted' mindset. Blake blushed but nodded in agreement. "'Sides… we have more important matters to discuss."

"Like?" She looked down past her bust and into Gray's pleading eyes, noticing a slight red in his cheeks. 'Most likely from him stopping me.'

"Can I please sleep here? Pretty please? With a kitty on top?" Blake laughed adjusted Gray's unkempt hair.

"Jeez. Fine."

"Woohoo!" The boy turned and fell on her bed, his arms still around Blake.

"But, you sleep without covers."

"What?! No way! I need warmth!" Gray whined. Blake rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I guess you're not sleeping with me." Gray pouted and squeezed Blake more, not getting a reaction out of her.

"Ugh, fine. Meanie pants." Blake smiled and giggled slightly, filling Gray with a familiar feeling. He had felt this for a while and after hours of dramatically staring into the sun and taking long walks around Vale he had figured out what the feeling meant.

The boy had figured out that he… that he loved the Faunus. And he couldn't be happier.

* * *

"So, what'd you think of the movie, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"I dunno, that was the sequel to that movie you liked?" The girl nodded as they walked through the dark streets.

"Yeah, Lazer Team! What did you think of it?"

"Well, I didn't really know the story because I didn't know what preceded it." Ruby lowered her head and nodded.

"Oh."

"But it was funny. Really odd." Weiss added in, she didn't want to upset her partner. Said partner jumped with joy and shouted.

"Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Whaddya wanna do now?" As the girl asked, someone behind them sneezed before gasping. The two turned around to see the back of a blonde woman. The woman shifted between her feet and whistled innocently. With further speculation, Ruby noticed the blonde woman had a familiar hairstyle and sighed. "Yang. Turn around." The woman groaned and spun on her heel.

"How'd you know it was me?!" The couple stared at her annoyed and Yang held her hand up, an act of surrender. "Whoa! Whoa! No need to get so angry."

"Why were you following us?" Ruby questioned. "Also, how long?" Weiss added.

"Uh, I was bored and the Gray Kitty duo wasn't doing anything interesting so I decided to follow you guys. As for how long, the entire time. It was a solid movie."

"Right?! The Funhaus crew were hilarious!" Ruby smiled bringing out her inner fangirl. Weiss elbowed her, returning the leader to her annoyed way. "Um, what I meant to say was, how long have you been doing this?"

"Since your first date!"

"What?!" The two girls shouted in unison. The blonde nodded.

"Yup, I have pictures! Take a looksie!" Yang pulled out her scroll and the duo stood next to her, peeking over her shoulder. "This was your first date, and this is your seventh, Rubies you looked so cute in this, and this was your eighth! Oh, my god, I forgot! This was your first kiss! Sure it was on accident but it was still ador-"

"OK! OK! We get it, you're a really weird sister. Well, you ruined our night." Weiss grumbled, not realizing that it was around one thirty in the morning, that movie was long.

"Nah, you're date was over anyways. Come on, we need to go home." Who was she to say that their night _to themselves_ was over?! Yang gestured the two to follow, already walked ahead. The two looked at each other, bewildered while Ruby shrugs before hesitantly following her older sister. Weiss watched the two before holding her head in her hands.

"Great, I was cockblocked by my girlfriend's sister. Ugh, perfect, so much for my plan." Weiss reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace. The same necklace she saw at that jewelry store way back when. "I still haven't given this to her…" She crammed it back into her pocket, before running to catch up with the sisterly duo.

* * *

Weiss trailed behind the two, annoyed with Yang, but knowing herself she'd surely get over. As Yang unlocked the door, the trio was met with quite a sight. Gray was in Blake's bed, under the sheets and all.

It seems Blake's offer didn't, couldn't stand. "Sleepy~ Blakey~, she's also kinky~, and she's a kitty~!" Gray sang as he squeezed the half-conscious Faunus.

"So, Ruby I guess our assumptions were correct, they did stuff. They must've, Gray's singing." Weiss began. "Honestly, I'm shocked."

"We didn't do any of the sort…" Blake yawned rubbing her eyes before backing into Gray, getting comfortable again. "Either way, I'd say Gray and I are more ahead then you and Ruby are." She teased as Gray nodded.

"Definitely, they had all last year and we caught up in months!" The boy joked, smooching Blake's slightly exposed shoulder. "We're the best couple ever!"

"Gray… go, too, sleep." Ruby rolled her eyes while grabbing her sleepwear.

"Sure, whatever you two say."

"Our word is the law!" The Faunus then shifted, ending they're spooning position and instead, staring at one another.

"Gray, enough teasing. Go to sleep." She then kissed his forehead before snuggling with him, sliding an arm under and over him, allowing the boy to throw an arm over her shoulder and let it rest on her back. As the Faunus nuzzled to get more comfortable, again, as Gray shushed everyone. Afterward, the room was silent, afraid of Gray's sleeping kitty's wrath.

"Good night, Weiss!" Ruby whispered before laying down. Weiss laid in her bed, hands bound together while resting on her chest. 'I need, no, I want to move our relationship forward but a certain blonde is in the way. What do I do?'

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 _Matthew6164: This was a cute chapter c: good job! Also Matthew4521? Forshame…_

 **Me: Oopsie! Looks like I can't copy someone's name right. Also, thank you for your review**

 _Guest: This story is great. I love the characters, and I think you do an excellent job of portraying Blake. I just found this story today and have already read every chapter. I thank you for your hard work and I hope that you are able to find time to continue it!_

 **Me: Well, thank you for finding the time to read this surely, it's not the greatest but I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.**

 **So, after that I wanna say that this story is mostly about Blake and Gray with the White Rose on the side but they will intersect in some ways. I hope you guys enjoye, Blake and Gray are slightly moving 'forward', huh? And Weiss can't seem to move forward.**

 **Also, I'm terribly sorry for having a nearly one whole month absence, I was rereading my old stories and playing Overwatch and thinking about Burning Beast. Eh, what am I saying, I'm at fault and for that I apologize.**

 **So after that, have a nice Day, ladies and gentleman.**


	8. Chapter 8

Weiss was the first awake, still thinking about her necklace. She knew that it was an indicator that she really, really cared for Ruby and she did but, she didn't know where to start. She needed help, scratch that, she wanted help, but from who? 'Oh no…'

She then glanced over at the only boy and Faunus in the room. 'Who else will help me? He's my only shot. Regrettably.' Weiss slid out from her covers and made herself look appropriate before quietly walking towards the sleeping couple. 'Unbelievable, this is so rude.' "G-Gray… Gray!" She silently shook the boy. Finally, a lazy midnight black eye opened.

"Mmm… what?" Gray groaned.

"Can I talk to you about something." Gray didn't look happy adjusting his arm around Blake.

"Weiss… it is early as hell. Why so early?"

"Before classes start. Please, Gray?" The boy looked down and sighed.

"Give me a minute." Weiss nodded and walked out the door, patiently waiting for the boy. Meanwhile in the dorm, Gray slowly pried Blake's arms off of him, however, she very quickly reached out to hold something close, the only thing within reach being one of Gray's hands. The boy smiled and softly kissed her forehead. "I'll be back Blake." The girl hummed and shifted in her bed and getting comfortable. The boy yawned softly as he opened the door, meeting Weiss' gaze. "So, why'd you wake me?" The girl looked down and rubbed her arm, cheeks flushed.

"Um… well. I uh…"

"Weiss, do not tell me that you woke me up and made me slightly wake up Blake so you could do this?" Gray folded his arms. Although he was sleepy, he didn't look happy.

"Ok, fine. Remember when we bought necklaces way back when?"

"Yup. Wait, did you not give that to Ruby yet?" The boy pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Why?"

"I'm scared!" Weiss said. "I'm scared of what she'll do. I, I really like her. Like she fills me with nothing but happiness."

"Really? From what I see all the time it seems that you two can have some rocky moments."

"That's just a façade. I may seem mean to her but in reality, I really truly care for her. I think I love Ruby." Gray's eye widened when she said that.

"L-love her?"

"Gray please don't get defensive, I already have Yang for that."

"No. Nonono, not at all." The boy then chuckled. "It seems you're in the same predicament that I'm in." Weiss' eyes squinted.

"What do you mean."

"I mean, I love Blake, Weiss." He said calmly.

"You said that really easily." Gray shrugged.

"Eh, who cares? It's how I feel." The heiress puffed her cheeks before shaking her head.

"If only I had that thought process."

"Well, I'm still nervous to tell her. We've taken somethings slow but… she might not feel the same."

"I'm sure she won't reject you."

"I hope not. But enough about me, this is about you and Ruby. Well, Weiss, Ruby wouldn't reject. That's just not her. Plus she really likes you too. I'd say the best time to give it to her is the dance."

"Ok. Thanks, Gray really. You really help ease my mind."

"Don't stress over it. Also, you look cute with your hair down. I think Ruby likes it like that too. That's a hint by the way." Weiss pursed her lips and smiled.

"I'm not dumb." This only made Gray snicker.

"Who knows. See ya Weiss, I'm gonna go back to sleep. You should too." The girl nodded and watched the boy open the door and climb into Blake's bed, the owner immediately clinging to him. 'I hope she doesn't reject him… let's not focus on them we need to focus on Ruby and I.' The heiress thought about last night, Ruby asked her about what they were going to wear. 'Maybe. What I wore last year… no, that's boring. Oh! I've got it. I'll just have to tell Ruby that she'll have to wear her own styled dress.' Weiss could see it now, Ruby in a small simple red dress with her cute cape. The heiress smiled softly to herself before lying on her side and falling back asleep.

* * *

"So, are you nervous about the dance?" Yang asked her partner. The Faunus joined the blonde in finding a dress for the dance that was two days away. The blonde grabbed a sleeveless yellowish orange dress and held close to herself. "Like are you excited that you're going with Gray? Talk to me. Also, does this look good?"

"Hmm… well, I am a little excited to be going with Gray, I don't know. Also, it looks nice." Blake said while searching for a dress, grabbing one. The dress was strapless and fairly basic. The color scheme was interesting, the dress seemed to dive in and out of color. The top half was a dark purple and the dress slowly shifted the color to a familiar midnight black. "How's this?" Yang glanced at the dress and beamed.

"It looks good, try it on. Come on, I gotta try this on too." The two walked to the back of the clothing store and entered two of the multiple changing rooms. "Well, I'm sure that you'll have a great time. Just like last year!" The Faunus smiled as she slipped into the dress. After getting into the dress, Blake took a look at herself in the changing room's mirror.

The dress really clung to her, showing off Blake's body excellently, while also outlining her curves. The girl didn't notice that the dress had a small triangular cut in the middle of the dress showing her stomach. Blake then dug out the necklace from under the dress and held it. "It looks good…" 'But will he like it? What am I saying, of course, he will.'

"Blake? Step out, lemme see!" The Faunus opened the door and stepped out, seeing Yang in her dress.

Yang's held onto her but still left some mystery, but as for her front… that didn't require a mystery. The dress showed off her bust while also concealing it. "Yang, you think they'll allow you to wear this?" Yang nodded. "Well, you're getting a little more forward. Last year was normal."

"You're one to talk! Showing your belly! Are you trying to seduce Gray by showing some skin?" Blake blushed while shaking her head.

"No! Either way, I don't need to." Yang raised her eyebrows and leaned closer towards Blake.

"Oh! Someone's cocky in themselves." Blake rolled her eyes. "Hang on. I'll be right back. Go in the changing room." Yang then ran off leaving Blake. The Faunus shrugged and walked back into the small room. Not long after Yang left, she soon came back and threw two pairs of clothing over the door. "Try these on!"

Blake glanced at the small articles of clothes, analyzing them. They were underclothes and they looked… very unique. Golden eyes widened when she realized what they were. "Yang! What the hell? I'm not trying on lingerie!"

"Why? It will look nice! Plus they go well with your dress! Just try them! Gray would like it."

"Don't bring him into this." Blake folded her arms and huffed. She then glanced at the lingerie. It was solid dark with funny enough, a thick purple 'X' on one cup of the bra. Blake sighed and hung her head in shame. "Fine." Blake striped down and applied the lingerie before glancing at herself. The underwear really showed off her body, especially her rear.

"Blake, come on step out." The Faunus blushed and opened the door allowing Yang to see her partner. "Look at you hottie! Wow, I didn't know you had such a booty Blakey, your boyfriend must love it!" Yang wiggled her eyebrows as she said his name. This made Blake blush deeper and fumble.

"How do I look? I feel ridiculous."

"You look hot! I think you'll get used to it. Honestly, you should have at least one pair. Depends on the situation." Blake nodded and quickly closed the door to change. Afterward, Blake held her dress, and lingerie albeit secretly, and left the changing room. Yang seemed ready to go and they left to pay for the clothes.

* * *

"So, what are you gonna wear Ruby?" Gray asked his friend, keeping pace with her. The two were walking around Vale, spending time together. Since the both of them have been distracted with their own relationships, they forgot to spend time together.

"Hmm… I dunno. Probably what I wore last year." Gray frowned.

"No, don't do that. This is your first dance with a date! Surely you have something different, right?"

"Well, Yang bought me two different dresses to pick from."

"What does the other one look like?"

"Flashy. But I dunno if I should wear it."

"I think you should. Do something different for once."

"I do different things all the time." Gray gave her a 'really' look before the leader sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." The girl then felt Gray's fairly large hand pat her head.

"Good! You'll love it and so with Weiss." He smiled.

"Please don't bring her into this. I'm sure she'll have some super flashy." The two giggled and pitched ideas of what the young leader's girlfriend would wear.

"Uh, Ruby? What do you think of Blake?" The boy said as the two entered an open field, the same field where Gray gave Blake her necklace. The two sat down on one of the benches that outlined the path throughout the area.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"What do you think of our relationship?" The girl watched her feet hang from the bench slightly.

"Hmm, I don't really think my opinion matters Gray. You're happy right?" He nodded. "Then that's all that should matter if Blake makes you happy then who cares what others think. Personally, I like her and she seems like the type of person to hold you down. Keep you from doing crazy things."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gray snickered.

"You know exactly what that means." The girl laughed. "Why'd you ask me that?" Gray blushed and looked away.

"Um… no reason." Ruby shoved him and the boy sighed. "Fine. I asked you because I wanted to know if you were comfortable with me dating Blake."

"Gray that was the worst lie I've ever heard. You've been dating her for months! Now, seriously tell me."

"I asked you because I… I was curious if you'd be bothered if we got… um, touchy." The boy had to word the sentence differently for Ruby's young innocent ears.

"Oh, well that's fine." 'Thank god she didn't understand.' Gray sighed. "Do you have your tux for the dance?"

"Yup, I'm excited. I get to go with my Kitty Cat."

"And I get to go with my princess!" Ruby shouted while springing off the bench. "Let's go! The dance is two days away and I want to be ready!" She joked.

"Alrightly. I'm comin'. Wait, Ruby! I got something interesting to tell 'ya!"

* * *

Today was the day.

Tonight was the night.

The dance was here and the couples were getting ready to leave. Gray waited outside the dorm, adjusting his suit.

The suit was sharp but simple. The color scheme was a simple, open dark smoky gray jacket with a white button-up shirt and black pants. The boy adjusted his jacket as he waited. He didn't change the style of his hair whatsoever, deciding that his unkempt hair helped. Finally, the door opened and Blake stepped out, causing the boy to smile. "Blake, you look absolutely stunning." Gray said.

The Faunus blushed and looked away slightly before giggling. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." The boy walked to her side and gestured for her to grab his arm, to escort her. The Faunus complied and they made their way to the ballroom. "I never expected to see you look so…"

"So, extravagant?" Gray grinned.

"Yes. You're very extravagant, Gray."

"Well thank you, madame. And you look great with your dress. You really matched everything together."

"Thank Yang for helping me."

"Oh, I'll give her a bear hug." Gray mumbled under his breath. The two finally made it to the ballroom and walked inside bumping into Yang.

"Hiya, guys! I didn't know you were coming here!" She shouted.

"Wait, Yang?! Yang Xiao Long?! I thought this dance was invite only!" Gray whined. His date giggled at the two. "But seriously, Yang you look lovely."

"And you look rather dashing yourself, Mr. Gray." Yang complimented while giving a small curtsy. "Hey, you two know what's taking my sister and Weiss Freeze so long?" Blake cringed at the terrible nickname.

"No idea. I hope they'll hurry up. They'll miss their slow dance." The trio heard footsteps approaching, just barely from the faint music inside. Turning the trio saw the rest of the team. Ruby walked next to Weiss, the two wearing things that both didn't suit them but also fitted them perfectly. Sort of.

Ruby wore a dark red dress a little similar to Blake's. The younger had the biggest smile on her face. Next to her was Weiss and boy… her choice of clothing was shocking.

Weiss Schnee was wearing a sharp white and blue suit. Weiss, Schnee, was wearing a suit. The heiress had adopted the male role for her dance and, she surprisingly looked good in it. She looked like a business woman who was more comfortable in a suit then… whatever business woman wear. Yang and Gray had their mouths agape while Blake's eyebrows raised to incredible levels. "Uh…" Gray and Yang fumbled. Ruby giggled at them and waved.

"I was just as confused. But, I really like it." Ruby admitted. Weiss smiled at her and slid a hand into her pocket grasping her soon to be surprised for Ruby. "Come on. We're all here let's head in." Ruby walked ahead, Weiss at her side. The two were both nervous but for different reasons.

The leader was nervous about her and her date's outfits, she didn't want to bring to much attention to them. As for the business heiress, she was slightly distracted due to her nervousness for giving Ruby her gift. 'Should I have given her the necklace before we left? Ah! I'm so stupid! I should've!' Weiss mentally kicked herself. 'Well, I gotta run with it now.' The five entered the ballroom and we're immediately hit with the music. Yang quickly ran to the dance floor and Gray was about to join her when he noticed that Blake didn't move with him.

"You wanna dance?" The Faunus shook her head before looking down.

"I'm sorry but, not right now. You go ahead." The boy smiled and grabbed her shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Nope, I'm not goin' without you. I will not, absolutely not abandon my date. I'll get us a drink." Blake watched the boy walk away before turning to her left, meeting the emerald green gaze of Pyrrha. The warrior's date seemed to be Jaune and she couldn't be happier. The blonde boy walked to get her a drink as well leaving the two to themselves.

"Hey Pyrrha, you look nice. A red dress again. I smell a theme." Blake greeted.

"It's nice to see you too Blake. You look lovely, Gray must be happy."

"I'll say. You don't live with him." The two glanced over to they're dates, the two talking while drinking their dates beverage, on accident of course for Jaune's case. "Are you and Jaune…"

"Dating? No, not yet but I have seen him take a few glances at me. Ever since Weiss started dating Ruby, he's been looking for someone else to crush on." 'I really hope she's telling the truth and she's not going crazy.' Blake has seen enough cases where a girl is in denial. Pyrrha wouldn't make a good Yandere. Finally, the two girls dates returned, Jaune handed Pyrrha her drink and Gray did so as well, holding his own. The two girls thanked their dates before returning to they're own conversations.

Meanwhile, the White Rose duo stood around, slightly awkwardly however Ruby conversed with her girlfriend to avoid the uncomfortableness. Finally, Weiss decided to get Ruby out and onto the dance floor however Ruby did not think that was a good idea. "Come on Ruby, it's a nice slightly slow dance."

"I'm not much of a dancer, Weiss. You go ahead and I'll give you awesome thumbs up's. See?" Ruby then slowly lifted her hands up giving the most uncomfortable thumbs up in history.

"Absolutely not. Come on Ruby, it'll be fun." The heiress dragged her girlfriend as she dug her heels into the ground. "Ruby it isn't all that bad. All you gotta do is this." Weiss moved from side to side along with the music. "Just move to the beat." Ruby then slowly shifted side to side, finding the beat of the song. Weiss smiled, seeing that Ruby was becoming less self-conscious. "See? It's not so bad." However Ruby looked around, meeting the gaze of a few students.

"Weiss… people are staring at us."

"Ruby, don't worry about them. Just focus on me and only me." The leader nodded and continued to attempt to enjoy herself with Weiss' help. Gray smiled as he watched them, standing next to Blake. The night went on, Gray talking Blake and the others, while Yang, Weiss, and Ruby danced. Finally, Gray decided that the Faunus will start dancing and turned to her.

"So, wanna dance? It'll be fun~." Just as he said that the music transitioned to a nice slow song, attracting many couples to the dance floor. "Oh, we're totally dancing now." Gray grasped the Faunus' hand and let her to an open area on the dance floor. He smiled when the Faunus looked down slightly. "Hey, don't catch wet feet now. Don't worry I'm right here." The Faunus smiled and slung her arms around Gray's neck while he slipped his hands on her hips.

Meanwhile, Yang stood near the punch bowl and watched her friends and sibling dance with each other. Jaune and Pyrrha, Gray and Blake, and Ruby and Weiss. The two were so adorable. Weiss helped lead Ruby with the slow dancing while Ruby grew used to it. Over with Gray and Blake, the Faunus rested her head in the crook of her boyfriend's neck while he smiled to himself. The blonde sighed happily that her friends are enjoying themselves. Even though she didn't have someone to dance with, she was satisfied. Someday she'll get someone, but in the meantime, Yang decided to enjoy herself.

Back with the Faunus, she was totally relaxed moving along with Gray. She felt his lips on the side of her head, while also feeling a grin underneath. "You're so goofy." She remarked. The Faunus then formed an idea. Unhooking her arms from Gray's neck, the Faunus grasped one of his large and pulled him away from the dance floor, just as the slow song finished up. The two walked out of the ballroom and onto one of the balconies seeing the star filled sky. "It's pretty out here." Gray nodded as he gave Blake a one arm hug.

"Yeah, you know that I used to sneak out and just stare at the stars?" The Faunus shook her head softly. "Well, it certainly helped me think."

"About what?" The Faunus asked.

"About you, as cheesy as it sounds."

"Please, don't tell me it wasn't perverted." Gray blushed and lightly shoved Blake, joining her laughter. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." The two walked to the edge of the balcony, leaning on the railing. Gray leaning backwards onto the railing while Blake rested her arms on it. The boy's heart pounded as he stared at the Faunus, the girl was lost in the sky.

"Blake..." The girl turned to him. "I wanna tell you something."

"What is it?" The girl looked nervous.

"I... over the time we've been dating, I've never been so excited to be around someone. I've never been so content, and it's 'cause of you." The Faunus blushed and continued to listen. "What I'm trying to say is something I wanted to tell you for the longest time." The boy softly grabbed Blake's chin and looked into her eyes.

"What would that be?"

"I... I love you, Blake." He then pulled her into a kiss as the Faunus' eyes grew wide eyed. She was shocked, more than shocked, stunned. She never had someone truly love her yet this boy, Gray, has said so. She didn't think that she'd ever feel it, deserve that feeling, let alone have just a emotion given to her. But... why didn't she feel the same? Why didn't she?

It wasn't fair...

Why... why didn't she feel the same? She wanted to so badly, to finally love someone but she just couldn't.

As Gray pulled away, the Faunus looked down, annoyed with herself. "Is something wrong?" Does she not feel the same? Did he just ruin they're relationship and embarrass himself?

"I... I'm so sorry but, I don't feel the same." The Faunus heart shattered when she saw Gray's face. It was devastated. "I want to but not yet, I just can't yet. I'm so sorry." Gray nodded as he removed his hold on Blake's chin.

"I understand." His voice was low. "'Guess I'll have to wait some more, huh?" And once again, he did a complete 180 in emotion.

"It's not fair for you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Why can't things be instant for us, for you? You've waited for so many things, how can you be so patient?" The Faunus sighed and looked outwards, scanning across the campus. Meanwhile, slow music played in the background. Familiar, strong arms snaked around her waist as she felt Gray behind her.

"Well, some relationships take a while. It just so happens that ours is one of those relationships. I'm fine with you not being able to say it. 'Cause you said you want to. You wanna love me~!" Blake smiled and stood up, leaning against the boy and allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder. She kissed his cheek and sighed.

"You can make anything sound less genuine and cute. But, you ado your touch to it."

"And you love it don't you?" He said tightening his grip.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Blake replied linking her fingers along with one of Gray's. The two stayed there as slow music continued to play and the dance went on.

* * *

"Weiss that was really fun!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed. Some things aren't so bad." The two sat in the back of the ballroom, resting from their dancing.

"I guess, I just get nervous." Ruby sputtered. Weiss frowned and placed a hand on Ruby's leg.

"Ruby, I want you to know this. If someone is judging you, just know that they're opinion of us is invalid." The younger nodded. "And this I guess is the best time." Weiss coughed as silver eyes stared at her, attentively. "Ruby, we've been dating for almost a full year and... every moment I spent with you has been great."

"Aw, likewise, Weiss!"

"And I just want to say..." Weiss fumbled on her words. 'Come on, just tell her!' "I... I..." Weiss the fished out her necklace and gave it to Ruby. "I bought this for you!" Ruby gasped and held it.

"Wow, Weiss. Thanks so much!" Ruby then kissed her forehead and smiled. "I love you, Weiss." The heiress widened her eyes and stammered.

"I... I um."

"It's fine, Weiss I know you love me too." Ruby snickered.

"How?"

"Someone told me." Ruby whistled. 'Who could tell he-... Gray...' "Oh, Weiss. I have a question.

"What is it?" Weiss gushed.

"Why didn't you give me this before we came to the dance?" The heiress hung her head as Ruby looked confused.

* * *

 **Well, dang there are barely any reviews this time! Hurry up, peeps! Nah, take your time. But I hope you guys enjoyed. Sure this chapter was kind of everywhere, but it was fun to write and read over.**

 **With that said have a good Day guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was unfair. To her, it was unbelievably unfair. He loved her.

 _He loved her_.

And she didn't feel the same. Not yet at least. And it aggravated her. No… it annoyed her. Not even that, it pissed her off.  
Why couldn't things go well? Why couldn't things be easy? Her not-really-there-yet love made her question herself. Does she really have feelings for him? She mentally slapped herself as she woke up. 'Of course, she does! What was she thinking?!' The Faunus looked up at her Gray teddy bear, she was certainly holding him like one. She had this feeling that was just in the middle of love and silly attraction. 'I just wish things would go well for him.' She watched the boy smile softly and hug Blake closer. "Mmm… kitties…" The Faunus laughed quietly, not noticing that she lightly shook the boy. A midnight black eye slowly opened and a low yawn emitted from Gray. "Hey."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled and cupped the Faunus' cheek lightly stroking her with his thumb.

"Then why'd you shake me?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing. Just about you." The boy chuckled.

"Aw! That's so sweet of you!" The girl crawled a bit closer and softly kissed him. The boy smiled into the little display of affection, giving his love into it. To Blake, she felt like she didn't give anything. She pulled away and looked down. "What's up? Blake?" She didn't say anything, expect sigh. "Are you still thinking about what you said three days ago at the dance?" The Faunus nodded and the boy chuckled. "Blake like I said before, I'm fine. You aren't 'there' yet, whatever 'there' is, and guess what~?" She knew where he was going with this. Smiling, she rolled her eyes and asked what.

"What Gray?"

"I love you with all my heart!" The boy squeezed the Faunus and rolled around tangling them in covers. "I love my little Kitty Cat! Yes, I do!" He shouted. The Faunus giggled and glanced at the ceiling as Gray nibbled her neck. She giggled and tried to pry him off her.

"Gray! Stop!" Finally, the boy pulled away.

"You know, there's more than one way you can show love. The real way…" The boy then lowered his voice. "Or the _fun_ way." The Faunus bit her lip and gazed into Gray's eye. 'Oh no.' The boy kissed the Faunus' cheek while trailing his hand up her body. The boy kissed everywhere but the Faunus' lips, torturing her. His hand lowered down from her waist to her thigh, toying around her outer and inner thigh.

The boy savored the soft sighs and mewls of the Faunus. Gray slowly sat up, removing his lips from Blake's neck. The Faunus quickly sat up and basically sat on the boy's lap, grabbing him and smooching him. The boy's tongue slithered out from his mouth and into Blake's, while his hands wandered around her curves, settling on her butt. The boy sighed as the Faunus' tongue played with his. The two separated and recovered they're breathing, Gray with a smile on his face. "What?" Blake asked blandly.

"Do you mind if I slap dat booty?" Gray could barely contain himself, it seemed he had tears in his eye. 'God, he's so immature.'

"Yes. I do mind, you weirdo." Blake had the most confused expression on her face, and it only made Gray laugh more.

"Oh, I'm the weirdo, Miss Ninja of Love." The Faunus sighed.

"You're never gonna drop that are you?"

"Nope! But seriously, why can't I? I mean look at it!" Gray crawled behind Blake and grabbed her 'booty'. "Like, Sun really missed out! Hey, speaking of him! Didn't you two go on a date or somethin'?" The Faunus turned around and pushed the boy before climbing onto him. This boy was something else. He could get her… excited and everything and then say something incredibly goofy and immature.

"Gray, less talkie more kissie."

"Rodger, tha-" The response was rudely interrupted by the Faunus mashing her lips with his. The Faunus played with his hair, a new found hobby of hers. As they grew bolder and more into their little 'kissie session', they were interrupted with a loud notification of a Scroll. The boy pulled away from Blake and grabbed her scroll, seeing what the message was while Blake smooched up and down his neck and jawline.

"What is it?" The Faunus grumbled.

"Rubes. She wants us to get up and at 'em!" The boy said. He smooched the Faunus' forehead and smiled a goofy smile. "Let's not keep her waiting, we'll have a better time for this later." The Faunus pouted, an annoyed look on her face. She really wanted this time with Gray, having him all to herself. Truth be told she had him to herself, but she was... _horny_. It was so weird to admit but, she was honest.

Blake was really horny and Ruby was ruining it.

"Um, do we have to?"

"I guess, why? Someone a little _excited_? If you get what I'm saying?" The boy wiggled his eyebrows while pushing his face into Blake's. The Faunus blushed and looked away, it's embarrassing enough that she was horny to Gray, but it was a whole other level to just tell him that she needed to… yeah, that.

"No, ah!" The Faunus said before gasping. She felt a familiar light dark hand reach down and toy with her. Red in the face, the Faunus looked up at Gray who had an evil smile.

"Really? Right now you're sayin' otherwise." He then began to really toy with her, causing the girl to shudder, and gasp again. Well, she got what she wanted… kind of. "I don't want my Kitty Cat to be all mad that she didn't get any 'attention'." She wanted to slap him on how cringy that sounded but, she was putty in his hands. "You like that?" He asked huskily. Blake nodded faintly, panting. The boy's lightly pushed her back, so Blake was lying down, he then slowly peeled her silk underwear down her smooth, strong legs. He then slowly kissed up one of her legs, lightly kissing up her shin, to her thigh and then kissing her inner thigh, messing with her. The light kisses within her inner thigh drove Blake absolutely insane, she both loved and hated when Gray did this.

"Oh god, Gray." The boy snickered and looked at the Faunus, he crawled upwards a devilish smirk on his face as his hand returned to the middle of Blake's thighs. The Faunus jolted at the new found vigor and pressure on her. She stifled sighs and mewls as Gray continued.

"I was gonna go further but~! A certain sixteen-year-old had to ruin my plans. It was gonna be so much fun." He whispered in her ear. He increased with his hand movements, causing a satisfying moan to come out of Blake. The boy held his smile and continued to talk, saying perverted things that only excited the Faunus more. He knew exactly what to say, descriptive but not too descriptive, just enough for the Faunus to imagine. Blake linked her arms around his neck and continued to pant. The boy then stopped and the Faunus stared at him in confusion. "Is isn't nearly as entertaining as I thought. I have a _much_ better idea." Gray then nipped Blake's neck before ducking down, and stopping in between Blake's legs. The Faunus caught on to what he was doing and widened her eyes. Before she had time to react, she felt a lick on her and she silently shrieked, hiding her face.

* * *

"Come on! Where are they!? They were supposed to be her like ten minutes ago!" Ruby cried, slightly shivering in the fall air.

"You think they ditched us?" Yang yawned.

"Maybe not, but who knows with those two? They're probably still in bed." Weiss began. She didn't want to finish what she had in mind, she'd surely taint Ruby's innocent mind. After waiting another minute, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang see the couple holding hands, one of them having a goofy smile on their face.

"Finally! What took you so long?" The two looked at each other, the Faunus with a pleading look. The boy snickered and kissed her forehead.

"We got… distracted. Kitty Cat didn't want to leave the bed. So I had to… help her." The boy could barely contain himself while the Faunus chuckled.

"Oookkkay. Welp, we have something extremely awesome for today."

"And it's what?" Gray asked hugging Blake with one arm while the Faunus rested her head on his shoulder.

"Partner exercises!" Ruby squealed, she was way too happy for this. "Exercises that will help build our little bonds together. Me and Weiss and Blake and Yang."

"What about me?" Gray frowned. 'Oh…' Ruby's eye widened and she slowly opened her mouth. 'You've gotta be kidding me…'

"Excuse me." Ruby dashed away from her team and rounded a corner, kicking dead leaves up into the air. "Razin fraggin, mother Edgar. Piece of shite!" She shouted as she jumped up and down, and occasionally kicking a wall. "Ah!" How could she forget the ONLY BOY ON HER TEAM?! She spent hours and hours of these little exercises and she had to leave Gray out of it! "Flubber!" The girl exhaled and then smiled like nothing happened. Ruby then dashed back to her team, they're faces covered and worry and confusion as to why she was red in the face. "Ok! Sorry Gray, but it looks like you'll have to sit out on this."

The boy simply shrugged and said, "Whatever." This made Ruby's eyebrow twitch just slightly.

"So, you'll just be my helper for this!"

"Can you please tell me what I'm 'helping' you with?"

"So, Weiss stand next to me, Yang do the same with Blake." The Faunus gave the boy an odd look before standing next to her partner. Ruby then grabbed a duffel bag, that she had carried outside and handed Gray chalk and a small rope.

"Okay, I'll bite. What the fuck is this?" Gray wondered.

"… It's a quick team building exercise. With some competition. Gray, you'll draw a line at our feet and then a few feet ahead of us. First partner team to get there wins." Gray stared at his friend in slight disappointment. "What?" She then looked around and saw the exact same faces. "It took me forever to come up with these things!" The stares were unrelenting. "A few hours..." Ruby felt like she had four Medusa's staring into her soul. "Half an hour..." Never has she ever felt so uncomfortable… ever. "Fine, ten minutes." Gray smiled and patted his embarrassed friend's head. The boy bent down and scribbled a somewhat straight line at Ruby's feet and walked a aways ahead before inscribing another line. The boy then jogged back and grabbed the rope and tied it around the two groups of partner's ankles.

"This is going to end badly…" Gray muttered. Blake laughed quietly as he finished tying her bond with Yang.

"Ok! Gray who are you voting for?" Yang asked.

"Who do you think?"

"Well said!" Gray raised his hand up in the air and began to count down.

"Three… two… one…" He didn't get a chance to say go, Ruby was too excited and sprinted off without telling Weiss. This caused the heiress to fall backward and screech in terror. The heiress then became dead weight for Ruby, forcing the younger to drag her girlfriend on the ground. Yang and Blake glanced at each other before shrugging. They then began to slowly walk to the end, walking like odd penguins.

Meanwhile, Gray had tears in his eye while he watched his team stumble around like idiots.

"Weiss! Get up! You're letting them win!"

"I can't! You keep dragging me, I can't get my bearings!"

"Hurry they're almost at the finish line!" It was too late. The Faunus and the Blonde had reached their destination. The blonde hugged Blake while she sighed. This was so dumb. But, it was pretty funny too. "Aww! Dang, it Weiss!"

"Well, sorry that you were in a rush! You should've told me!"

"Then they would've known about our secret plan! What's better…" Gray stood next to the Faunus and joined her in watching the young leader and her girlfriend argue.

"How was walking? Not much of a race now was it?" He smiled.

"It was about as interesting as walking can be. How in the world did Ruby lose in her own activity?"

"That's Ruby for you." Yang joined in. "She finds challenges in interesting places. Take dating Weiss for example." As she said that the heiress flicked Ruby on the forehead causing the younger to whimper and cover her forehead, sticking her lower lip out. "I hope this was the only thing she had planned."

"To the next activity!"

"I talk too much."

* * *

Nothing is quite like watching three eighteen-year-old women and a seventeen-year-old girl do a whole bunch of activities and games like they were in some field day for some elementary school. It was hilarious to watch. Gray was so glad that he recorded them, especially Blake's reactions.

He rewatched the videos again, this time with Blake. The Faunus snickered at a few points but other than that, she was silent. As usual. "So, congrats on winning every single competition. It seemed like a landslide." The Faunus pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Well, it was a landslide. Weiss and Ruby always argued." The Faunus recalled the constant arguing. "And they _love_ each other."

"Well, _someone_ doesn't feel the same way." Gray snickered. Blake closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Gray… don't do that. You know I feel bad." The boy pulled the Faunus close as softly embraced her.

"Why? Why would you feel bad? I thought everything was good since the dance." He mumbled in her ear.

"It's not fair to you. Like I said before, it's just not fair."

"What do you mean?" Why would she say it's not fair?

"It's… hard to explain forget about it."

"No, no tell me. It's fine. You know I'm patient enough." The Faunus wasn't sure.

"Gray I, things aren't… I…" She fumbled. She didn't know how to feel about this. She didn't know what to do. All of those romance novels that she read and she couldn't understand this situation. He loved her, he admitted it three times… and she just didn't feel the same. It was mind-boggling. Surely dating a guy for basically a whole season would lead up to something right? "I just…" She couldn't form the words. She didn't want to. Blake hated, absolutely despised seeing Gray upset. It was something that just didn't fit with his personality. It upset her, even more, when she was the reason he was down. At the dance, even when they first started dating. "I don't know what to do…" The Faunus' voice was low, quiet and slightly shaky.

"What?" Gray asked, rubbing the Faunus' back, he moved her to his lap as he held her hand, the appendage twitched and clenched tightly.

"I don't know what to do next! I want to move forward, to progress, to do anything… but wait. It's infuriating to just sit here and wait for something to happen!" The Faunus muttered loudly, she stared at Gray who listened quietly.

"I… I don't know what to say, Blake. What do you want to do? Take a break?" Gray wasn't sure on how to help her here. Honestly, he thought everything was fine, he didn't realize that Blake had such thoughts in her mind.

Quickly the Faunus shook her head. "No! That usually ends terribly. It's just, I'm scared. I'm scared about what to do. I'm scared for us." The boy softly embraced the Faunus and spoke in her ear.

"Don't worry so much. It's okay." He lightly pulled her closer, when he felt her shiver. "Everything will be fine."

"You say that. And I want to believe you, so badly. But what if it doesn't end well?" She felt soft lips press against her skull, relaxing her.

"I don't know. But I feel like it will work out for us."

"Gray…" Blake whimpered, he didn't help her at all with clearing her thoughts. But he made her smile by his genuine and honest answer.

"What?" He chuckled. "You know me, I just think in the present." He tilted his head and smiled, seeing the Faunus smile slightly.

"And you know me, I think in the future."

"And that's why we're the best couple ever." Gray grinned, resting his hand on of her thighs.

"Uh-huh." The Faunus rolled her eyes and closed them. Surely things will work out. For her and for Gray...

It fuckin' better work out, they needed each other. One more than the other.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 _Strange Fang: You ask for reviews, and now I feel obligated. *Grumbling in the background* But no, seriously, this is a lot of fun to read, and I hope you continue it. :)_

 **Me: This made me laugh. Thanks for taking your time to write a review and I will definitely try to keep this entertaining.**

 **Ok, so real quick I wanna talk about why I'm doing the review things and as to why I request them. The reason why I as for them is because, weird enough when I see the numbers for favorites and follows, all I think of them is numbers. I know that every single one of you is a unique person, but I feel no connection with you guys. Now, I kind of use the reviews to kinda talk to you guys, way back when I even offered people to DM me if they have questions or anything. Reviews to me are a way to communicate to who reads my content and also a way to learn my mistakes. That's the main reason why I request these things, and I really, really, really appreciate when someone takes the time out of their life to 'comment' on my content.**

 ***Sigh* Ok, that's all. I hope you guys enjoyed this if so tell me what you enjoyed.**

 **Have a nice day everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

Days blew by for the Faunus and Gray. Before they knew it, it was about one week till Thanksgiving. Students said goodbye to they're teams and left to see they're families. It wasn't like they weren't allowed to.

Beacon Academy stopped 'real' classes not too long ago, treating the remaining classes like study halls for the remainder of the time before the break came in. Most students were excited about being able to see they're families. Except for Blake and Gray.

The two had lost they're parents and families a while ago. Both for different reasons. They didn't have parents to hug, siblings to play with, grandparents to converse with. They were alone. One of the two was with the two sisters talking about their plans for the break.

"Gray, you wanna come with us? Surely, you'd wanna go right?" Ruby asked rubbing her hidden arms. The fall weather had clearly arrived and the leader, her sister and her best friend dressed for the weather. Gray lowered his head while he fixed his jacket.

"I don't think so. I don't want to leave Blake… she doesn't have anyone to go to." Ruby and Yang stared at the boy, completely forgetting the Faunus' situation.

"Oh… what should we do? Take her with us?" Gray shook his head.

"No. I'll stay with her here. They have a Thanksgiving thing set up here anyways. Plus, this event is for family."

"Gray, but you are famili-" Ruby started but her lips were covered with Yang's hand.

"It'll be fine, Rubes." Yang smiled.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. Come on it's chilly out here. Let's get warmed up and pack our bags. You walk ahead, I gotta talk to Gray." Ruby hesitantly walked ahead, thinking about Blake. Gray watched her carefully before glancing at Yang.

"What's up?" Gray asked. Just as he finished Yang grabbed him and hugged him, burrowing her head in his chest. "Yang?"

"Thank you. For being around Blake."

"What?" He chuckled holding her arms. This was so random. "Wh-"

"Just let me talk." The boy then stayed silent, standing still and letting Yang speak. "You-you, you're the best for Blake. Since you two started dating, I've seen her smile more, laugh, talk everything. She seems so happy around you. She's always smiling and everything. I just want to thank you. You know that I care about her right?" The boy nodded and hugged the girl back.

"No problem. I promised myself that I'd stay with her. I know there was more to her. And I plan on being with her for as long as possible. I love her." Yang gasped and pulled away from the relaxing hug.

"Really?! Oh, Gray, that's adorable!" She shouted giving Gray a bear hug. "Does she feel the same?"

"No… not yet!" The boy croaked. The blonde put him down and he thanked her. "Sadly. But she's doing better." He smiled, now walking toward their dorm.

"Aw, that sucks. But! I wish you guys nothing but the best."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it, Yang. You're a good step sister." The boy purposely left out how he and Blake were getting 'closer'.

"Damn straight. I am a great person to give the bride away." Yang wiggled her eyebrows as they entered the dorm building.

"You think Ruby and Weiss will stay together that long?"

"What? I wasn't talking about them. I was talking about you and Blake." The boy forced down the blush on his face and he smiled.

"I don't think that we'd last that long. Blake might find someone better than me." Gray huffed. Yang stopped ahead of him and spun on her heel, arms crossed and leaning forward.

"Gray… don't say that. She likes you, clearly. Don't think she'll throw you away. After all, you have been together since I don't know how long." The boy smiled, causing Yang to follow suit. The two then arrived at their dorm's door and opened it. Instantly, Gray met the eyes of Blake who smiled softly.

"Thank god. Two more annoyances."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray and Yang ask.

"It means that Ruby and Weiss were yelling ever since she got back."

"About?"

"Weiss coming over your place to go have Thanksgiving with your family," Blake explained. Yang, wide-eyed, snapped her head over to Ruby.

"You what?"

"I talked to Weiss about coming over." The young leader said simply, but with a hint of nervousness. She probably should have told Yang about this.

Oops.

"And you didn't tell me, why?" Yang didn't sound too pleased. So, Gray shrugged off his jacket and sat on Blake's bed, holding her for safety.

"Um, well."

"She wanted to introduce me to your father. Another step in our relationship that I'm willing to take." Yang hummed and stared intensely at Weiss, who stared with the exact same intensity. The two had a staring contest for the longest time before Yang sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But you two aren't doing anything gross over our time there." The White Rose couple yelled at Yang, who chuckled. She loved flustering people, her sister, and her girlfriend was the best.

"We won't!" The two say simultaneously.

"Whatever you say~" Gray snickered and turned to Blake.

"I don't think that they'd do anything Yang. They're not 'mature' enough. Right Blake?" The Faunus glared at before peeling his arms off of her.

"Shut up." The boy frowned and fell backward onto Blake's bed, pouting.

"Why can't you tease people with me?" He cried.

"Because somebody has to tell you when to stop. And I just so happen to be that person." She smiled pecking him on the cheek making the boy smile. Afterward, Yang pouted and folded her arms.

"It sucks being single! I can't cuddle, and can't do anything! Hmpf!" Yang huffed. Weiss smiled and held Yang's shoulder.

"You're the big sister of the group. You don't need no man."

"Shut up, Weiss."

* * *

After the 'argument', the arrival of the week of Thanksgiving was rapidly approaching. And that meant that the RWBY team was separating. R, W and the Y grabbed the bags and left saying goodbye to Blake. Gray had left her earlier, to assist with the bags but the Faunus thought otherwise. 'He left with them… and he didn't even say goodbye…' The Faunus was annoyed, that's for sure. She'd have to spend another Thanksgiving… alone. The Faunus sighed, she could understand Gray's morals. Surely he wanted to share his time with Ruby and Yang.

But…

She shrugged the thought off. As much as it hurt, she had to live with being alone.

"Is that everything guys?" Gray sighed. The boy assisted with packing they're clothes and everything before storing everything together.

"Nope, that's all." Yang stretched. The little young leader grabbed Gray and hugged him while the boy ruffled her hair.

"I'll see you later, Little Rose. Have fun."

"I'll miss you. You too." She said, her voice muffled. Gray smiled in Yang's direction and she returned the gesture.

"See ya soon, buddy. Don't do anything crazy ok?" Yang winked. The boy rolled his eye and chuckled.

"Who knows what might happen." The blonde laughed before peeling Ruby from Gray. The two waved along with the heiress and like that, they were out of sight. The boy smiled and rubbed his arms before jogging back to the dorm building. He was all alone with his cat.

Blake held her small novel in her hands, going over the words. But she wasn't reading. She was clearly upset that Gray left. He didn't even tell her or give her a kiss! 'It's sad that I miss him already…' Blake wasn't the type to be clingy and she hated how she felt now. That was until she heard the door open and close. Blake peeked her head just to see Gray smiling at her.

"Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh-why are you here?"

"I'm staying here. With you." Gray said, sitting next to the Faunus and gliding his large hand up and down her thigh.

"Why?" She was happy but, confused.

"You're not spending this year alone, Blake. I'm staying right here. From now on, you'll never be alone." The Faunus ducked her head, she dropped her pointless book and gripped her sheets.

"I… thank you." The boy snickered and grabbed Blake's chin with two fingers.

"Hey, we have no restrictions too." The Faunus blushed and smiled pulling the boy closer. Lips barely grazed each other as the boy hovered over her, his hand now sliding up and down the Faunus' leg. When the light kiss was broken the boy rested his head with Blake's the same familiar snicker on his face. The Faunus then gripped his tank top and pulled him even closer. A low growl emitted from Gray as he trailed his one hand upwards.

The Faunus knew where its destination was and she anticipated it, welcomed it. The boy stopped his ascension to Blake's bust, causing her to glance downward. She wanted something to happen. The boy pulled away and grinned.

"Don't worry, Kitty. We'll have time for that later." The Faunus nodded faintly and held onto the boy.

"Stay here. Please?" Gray nodded and laid next to her, staring at the now oh, so familiar necklace.

"Of course, Blake. Whatever you want." Gray promised.

The Faunus stared at him warmly. "Thank you."

* * *

It didn't take too long for the RWY trio to arrive at the sisters home. It wasn't anything too spectacular. It was fairly basic. A nice, cute house with a basement and attic. It was in the woods too. It was exactly what Weiss thought of when she imagined Ruby's home.

They had arrived fairly late and Ruby's father was just as tired as they were. So he had to find a spot for Weiss to sleep. Luckily there was a certain comfy couch in they're living room. After a few minutes of changing into sleepwear and making the couch into a nice small bed, everyone had said they're goodnights. Weiss slipped into the covers and sheets that covered the couch.

Sure it was a little uncomfortable but, she'd have to tolerate it for tonight. She would've liked to sleep in Ruby's bed but, her dad would have a fit for sure.

Speaking of Ruby's father, he seemed really happy for just finding out that his sixteen-year-old daughter was dating an eighteen-year-old. Weiss was a little nervous at first, forgetting that she was, in fact, Weiss Schnee. Something about meeting parents bugged her like they could deny their affection for each other.

Well, they could but, that wouldn't really stop the White Rose duo now would it? Finally, Weiss managed to get comfortable and fall into a silent slumber, on a now surprisingly comfortable couch.

The next day started off on a slightly wrong foot for Weiss. She was dreaming happily until she felt something jump on her. Her eyes shot open and her vision returned and she looked down. "Ruby..?" The heiress' voice was a little slurred, after all, she did just wake up.

"Hiya Weiss! Time to wake up!" The heiress groaned but complied. She slid off the bed and moaned in her sleepy state, rubbing her ice blue eyes.

"What time is it?" She groaned.

"Six in the morning!" 'What?!'

"Ruby it's too early for this. Go back to sleep and wake me up later…"

"Weiss!" The girl complained. "Come on!" Finally, Ruby huffed and folded her arms. "Yang?"

"Hang on." The blonde sighed, she watched that show go down and it was not appealing in the slightest. The blonde walked toward Weiss' makeshift bed and grabbed her and slung the heiress on her shoulders.

That woke her up. "Yang! Get me down this instant, you brute! Ruby! Help!" The younger shook her head.

"Nope. You're on punishment now, Weiss." Yang carried the heiress, ignoring her weak slaps and kicks. Reaching the front door of the house she opened it and stared into Weiss terrified eyes.

"Don't. Please." Yang grinned.

"Oh, I'm gonna." Yang planted Weiss outside in the morning cold, it certainly didn't help that it was Fall either. Weiss quickly scrambled to the door but slammed into it when Yang tried to shut it. Weiss tried to slip through the cracks but with Yang's brute strength, her opportunity was slipping from her grasp. Sadly, Yang succeeded with closing the door with Weiss outside, the blonde smiling happily.

The heiress hopelessly banged and clawed at the door, pleading for Ruby's forgiveness.

The little leader stared at the door before looking at her big sister. "You think we over did it?"

"Yes!" Weiss yelled.

"Nah. She has to pay for her crime. In our house, it's either we wake up early or a punishment."

"But Yang, that was a jok-"

"Upupup! We can't allow her to hear right?"

"I can hear you guys through the door! Can you please let me in? It's cold!" Weiss pouted, she sounded adorable.

"Nope! You're in you natural habitat, Ice Queen!" Yang snickered. She was having way to much fun with this.

"Yang! Please! I'm only wearing my nightgown!" She cried, but the heiress got no response. Where was Mr. Xaio Long when she needed him?! Weiss whimpered and slumped down the door. 'This sucks.' She rubbed her arms and looked out into the yard, but something then covered her vision. The heiress emitted a noise of confusion before moving the thing out of her face. 'A blanket? And it has a note on it.' The heiress took the note off and slowly read it.

 **Hey, Weiss. Sorry, I can't let you in, you have to stay out there for a bit, but I have you a blanket to stay warm!**

 **I love you, Ruby**

Weiss smiled faintly and bundled up inside the blanket. 'Hopefully, I won't have to stay too long'

* * *

The Faunus rolled around in her bed, unconsciously searching for her sleep buddy. She then snapped awake softly opening her eyes. Scanning the room around her, she saw the absence of her boyfriend, causing her to frown softly. She then noticed the faint beeping of her scroll. She grabbed it and looked it over seeing a message.

 _ **Good morning Kitty! Don't worry I'll be right back, I'm getting a surprise for you.**_

It was from Gray. The Faunus smiled and closed her scroll before lying in her bed. It kind of shocked her that Gray would stay… kind of. The boy was certainly caring, and friendly and so on. This would be another time of her saying that she was lucky to have him.

Now thinking it over, the Faunus really allowed him to get involved in her life. The boy weaseled in, with a silly, goofy, and romantic way, and the Faunus let him in with slightly open arms. And here she's stuck with him all alone for a few days. Yup, this was one of Blake's fantasies. Being alone with her close mate, lover, boyfriend etc.

After a few minutes of staring boringly into the ceiling, the Faunus' ears flinched upon a door opening. She sat up slightly before seeing Gray holding a tray. The Faunus started to take off her covers but stopped when Gray said 'upupup!'

"Stay right there." Blake looked at him in wonder.

"Why?"

"You, are not leaving that spot. We're gonna spend the whole day right here. I even brought you food." Jeez, this boy was something else, but he was Blake's.

"Gray, this is sweet but does this seem like a good idea?"

"Yup! Go on eat! I already ate already so…" The Faunus glared at the boy with a smile on her face before reaching for her given food. She ate quietly while Gray watched her, taking off his clothes. The boy had his pajamas underneath his normal clothes, the Ursa head pajama pants, and a tank top. The boy climbed into Blake's bed and sat there.

"Thank you, Gray bit what do we do with the tray?" As the Faunus barely got out 'tray', Gray grabbed the thing and threw it across the room like a Frisbee, the tray landing on Ruby's bed. "Gray…" The Faunus scolded but also giggled.

"I get it later but first~!" The boy wrapped Blake in a hug and forced them to lay down. "Snuggles!" The Faunus stared at him unamused. "What? Hey, it was cold out there!" The Faunus chuckled and shook her head before kissing him softly on the lips. "That's better!" He laughed.

Blake didn't want to say it, but Gray really had some cringy moments, especially with his vocabulary. Even more so with his vocabulary describing her. But, she found it amusing… after cringing like a kid when they're dad tells those 'jokes'. Now thinking about it the Faunus thought Gray would be perfect for that role.

Gray.

The dad joke guy.

But that would mean he'd have to have kids… the Faunus pushed that thought as far as she could. That was a thought for **way** , _way_ , way in the future.

The two stayed just like that, Gray holding the girl close while she rested her forehead on his chest, feeling and hearing his quiet breathing, his chest falling up and down slowly. It was strangely soothing, the Faunus did find things 'relaxing' at times. She then noticed Gray slump slightly, asleep. Even asleep the boy clutched her tightly.

It wasn't like she hated it. Sure it could be annoying, especially when she was comfortable, even more so when they're in public. But she tolerated it, besides, something about this just made her feel safe, like Gray acted as some sort of shell, closing her off from the world's problems.

So, the Faunus snuggled closer dosing off again, it was early anyways.

* * *

It sucked being out in the cold. The heiress whimpered and covered herself even more with the blanket. She'd surely have a cold after this, after all…

She had been outside for an _hour_.

She didn't expect this in the slightest and it saddened Weiss dearly. She did deal with Yang Xiao Long of all people, the wildcard of her team. But why hasn't Ruby come to her rescue?!

Weiss didn't want to admit it but, she was the damsel and Ruby was her night and shining armor. Sure it was cheesy but she was cold damn it! After her countless sniffling, she heard the door open. Glancing to her left she met the eyes of Ruby and Yang's father, Taiyang. "Weiss? What are you doing out here? And why are you out here with a blanket?"

"Mr. Xaio Long! Thank you! Yang locked me out her for an hour! It was so cold!" The father stared at her dumbly.

"Yeah, that's something Yang would do alright. Hmm, ok, your 'punishment' had gone on long enough. Let's get you warmed up." Weiss stood up the large blanket covering her small body.

"Thank you, Mr. Xaio Long!" Weiss quickly hurried inside before sneezing. "Ugh, I have a cold!" She whined, but she sounded a little… _sick_.

"Great. Don't worry, Ruby will surely take care of you. I'll get her over here while I scold Yang." Taiyang then walked off while Weiss sat on the couch that she had slept on previously. She bundled up the blanket and sighed into it, Yang will pay for this. Upon thinking about such things, Weiss heard the energetic steps of Ruby rapidly approaching.

"Weiss! Thank goodness!" The leader yelled holding onto the heiress.

She had felt so guilty!

After every two minutes for a whole hour, Ruby asked if she could get Weiss. And with each of those times, Yang responded with, 'nope! She deserved it.' You know, Ruby sometimes thought that Yang hates Weiss. "Don't worry Weiss. I'll take care of you!" Ruby promised.

Meanwhile, Weiss was thinking whether or not it's a good idea that Ruby was taking care of her. "I'm… glad… Ruby…" She said slowly. 'She might just kill me.'

* * *

 **A slightly recent review came in and it is kinda making me regret this segment.**

 **Reviews:** _El marcos:Ok comment junkie, lol, I liked how things are progressing._

 **Me: I don't know if this is sarcasm or not! It's making me cry inside.**

 _Strange Fang:Oooohhh! New chapter! A lot of fun to see the characters react and grow with each other. Oh, and so you know, it is great to see a good author continue a good story. Not a lot of people do that here. (I'd give you a thumbs-up, but I don't know how to do one on this site, so...yeah.)_

 **Me: Oh stop, you're making me blush! But seriously thanks. One story I did a while back had some hate along with another saying that I'm a bad writer and everything. That was when I didn't write Burning Beast and I wasn't as 'experienced' as I am now.**

 _Baconlord53: I can't believe I missed the past 2 chapter uploads the Gray series is like in my top 3._

 **Me: Well, don't worry my friend. It's all good.**

 **Now, with that all said and done, there might be another chapter shortly, and it has some adult stuff in it. Maybe. If I'm up for it and y'all are.**

 **Have a nice day guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Achoo!" The heiress sneezed. She whimpered and shivered as she covered herself with a blanket. She hated being sick. At least Ruby was taking care of her…

Right?

"Weiss don't die on me! I'll try to fix you!" What did the heiress expect? This was her girlfriend after all. Of course, she would over complicate things. At first, the little leader though that chicken noodle soup would help but, she nearly burned down the house.

Somehow.

And now she was struggling with finding something to help her white-haired girlfriend. "Ruby, can you just get me some medicine?"

"Good idea! I'll be right back!" Ruby thanked her and darted out of the room, leaving Weiss alone again.

"She's so nervous all the time. She really needs to… to… ah, ah achoo!" The heiress sniffed and groaned. "I absolutely hate being sick." But, at least Yang wasn't around.

"Hey, Weiss."

She just had to say something.

"Hey, Yang." Weiss said, her noise was pretty stuffy and it gave her the voice of a stereotypical nerd.

"What's up?"

"Oh, ya know. I got yelled at for throwing you out. Turning out, that's not such a good idea for being hostess. Opps." To Weiss, it seemed like Yang wasn't even trying to sound bad.

"Yeah. Usually, throwing your guest out and into the cold for an hour, isn't really a good idea." Weiss sniffled.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Yang patted Weiss on the back. But it was pretty rough. "I'm gonna go to my room."

"Ok. I'll wait for Ruby to help me."

"Is she taking care of you?" Weiss nodded and wiped her nose. "Uh oh."

"Why the 'uh oh'? Ruby can help me. Right?"

"Nope. Last time Ruby took care of something being sick, I had food poisoning." If Weiss could turn anymore white she would've been able to reflect sunlight. "Good luck!" Yang then sprinted to her room and closed the door.

"Oh, Weiss~!" 'Oh my me...'

* * *

It was kind of surprising on how easy and entertaining it was to just sit in bed all day.

Emphasis on 'all day'.

Gray and Blake sat in the Faunus' bed, watching shows, reading books and teasing each other. The last one was fairly one sided through. It wasn't long into the night and the couple was now just sitting next to each other.

It was quite a funny sight. The two looked like the stereotypical married couple without any sex. Blake was quietly reading a book, while Gray watched some show. Meanwhile, the boy was hoping to destroy that 'married couple with no sex' reputation with his current mindset. But Gray didn't want to push Blake into anything. "Hey, honey?" The boy snickered, he loved saying dumb things.

"What?"

"I'm bored. Entertain meee…" The Faunus rolled her eyes when she felt the familiar strong arms wrap around her and his head nuzzled on her stomach.

"What can I do? I'm a cat Faunus. All I got is sarcastic banter, and cat ears." The Faunus tucked away her book and patted the boy's head.

"I dunno. I caught up on my shows and everything. Wanna talk?" The boy poked the Faunus' cheek while tugging at her bow. It still confused him when she hid her ears.

"Meh." The Faunus shrugged, untying her bow.

"You're so boring." Gray smiled kissing her cheek.

"You love me, though." Blake countered, raking Gray's hair.

"Of course. Who wouldn't?" The boy then pulled the girl into a short kiss, softly toying with her ears. The Faunus sat up as the boy straddled her, pulling her closer. The two then separated, giving each other time to breathe. The boy smiled at his girlfriend and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "See you're not too boring."

"Thanks, Gray. That means a lot." Gray laughed and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Ah, your funny Blake." The Faunus frowned and kissed Gray again, this time with more vigor and intensity, surprising the boy. Going along with what the Faunus was doing, Gray traces circles on the Faunus' stomach before placing a hand on her thigh. The Faunus prodded the boy with her tongue and soon entered the boy's mouth, toying with his inner appendage.

Gray slowly lifted his hand from Blake's thigh and began to undo her yukata, revealing… lingerie? What? The boy pulled away, confusing the Faunus. "Um, Blake why are you wearing lingerie?" Wide-eyed, Blake stammered to find a reason as to why she was wearing such, sexual clothing.

"Um, well I uh… kinda forgot to find something um… better… after I got out of the shower…" The Faunus looked away from Gray wiggling in her bed in an awkward, yet surprisingly and accidentally sensual manner. "D-do you not like it?" What a pointless question. The Faunus felt Gray's lips on hers, roughly mashing them together the boy grabbed Blake's wrists and held them above her head, the boy had an evil smile on his face.

"Do I like it… why would you even ask such a question?" He growled in her ear. The Faunus was trapped, the boy straddled her legs and her arms were bound, not that she could or even wanted to escape. The boy peppered light kisses across Blake's neck before moving downward, he pecked Blake's showcased breasts noticing how she flinched.

He wanted to tear that thing off so badly, to rip away her clothes. But, he had to hold himself together, however, he didn't think that he could for much longer. Gray then returned to the Faunus' lips, hearing a low moan in the dorm's quiet atmosphere. He pulled away and stared at his girlfriend, seeing those golden eyes darken. "Gray I…"

"What?"

"I want…" Gray removed his grip from her wrists and continued to undo the girl's yukata. The two stared at each other and each other's bodies, filled with want.

"What do you want, Blake?" Gray's heart accelerated a million miles an hour. He finished his work with Blake's yukata and he smiled at her smugly.

"I want you. Gray." She held on to him, a faint but blush on her face. "I'm tired of waiting." It was music to his ears, he was happy of course but he had to have his own doubts.

"Are you sur-"

"I'm sure." She cut him off. The Faunus then pulled him closer, close enough for her to whisper in his ear. "I want to be closer." The boy lightly kissed her shortly, feeling her soft and gentle lips and he nodded.

"Ok then." He then quickly shoved his face in between the Faunus' breasts, getting a satisfying gasp out of her. The Faunus gripped his shoulders, clenching tightly when he did something just, fantastic. She raked her light fingers through his hair, finding the action soothing as Gray groped and kissed.

He kissed and bit through the bra, licking over it and on top of her ample breasts. The licks drove the Faunus absolutely crazy, she was loving every moment of this.

The boy's hands snaked up her back as he moved lower and lower, unhooking her bra. The Faunus threw the piece of clothing away before lying back down, sighing along with Gray's actions. She then pushed Gray and mounted him, hearing the boy chuckle happily. He was happy that Blake was going through with this with him. She tugged on his tank top and he slipped out of it, soon feeling ghostly kisses litter his chest.

The Faunus played with Gray's hair while playfully biting and sucking on his ears and shoulders. The boy was addicted to her kisses, her touch. He was addicted to Blake in general. Oh, he wanted her so badly it hurt.

Gray sighed and groaned, enjoying this side of Blake that he never really seen before. The boy trailed his hand over her peach-shaped rear and slid his hand underneath her underwear. The Faunus giggled lowly and soon gasped when she felt a large hand clench and pull her hair rough, tugging her to meet Gray. The Faunus glided her hands over every nook and cranny of Gray's body, making a mental blueprint within her mind. Every ab, every muscle, she memorized everything. The boy then removed his hand from Blake's hair and moved it to Blake's chest, grasping her.

The Faunus arched her back to sigh, but Gray's hand work made her shiver. The boy kissed upwards to one of her breasts, finding the center and trapping it between his lips, lightly suckling.

The Faunus had her mouth agape, this felt so amazing, so satisfying. She didn't want this to stop. She wanted to go further.

She was frozen, she was so distracted by these constant waves of pleasure, that she didn't notice that Gray and removed her underwear. The playing field was kind of uneven. Only she was naked and he still had his clothes.

Before Blake could fix the odds, she felt one of Gray's hands dip down and toy with her, causing the Faunus to grip her bed sheets tightly, muffling a sigh. "You like that huh?" Gray whispered.

"Mmhmm." She answered. The boy littered her body with kisses as she tried to remove his hand. Blake grasped the light dark arm and pulled it away from her core. "None of that. Let's go further." The boy smiled and bit the Faunus' neck, sending shivers down her spine. The Faunus threw her arms and legs around him, clinging to the boy, as his hands move to they've favored areas; her rear and hair.

The Faunus sighed loudly purposely in Gray's ear, to excite him, as well as informing him that her was doing the same. Low 'yes's' and 'mhmm's' filled Gray's ears and it excited him to no end. "God, your so beautiful." Gray pulled her off of him and leeched onto one of her breasts again, this time sucking roughly, hard and even biting her nipple. Blake whimpered loudly, panting. The boy massaged and toyed with her other breast, causing the other's center to become hard, and stiff. He pinched and toyed with it, even flicking. A loud 'ahh' was like music to the boy's ears. "I, love every, single part of you." He said between smooches. "You body," He groped her to prove his point. "Your personality, you race. Everything." A familiar hand returned to the Faunus' core and fingers slowly, painfully slowly entered her, causing Blake to shiver and mewl.

"Gray… please…" She panted, the Faunus was at a loss for words. Gray started off slow but quickly increased his pace, making Blake shiver and moan. As he did so, his tongue flicked the Faunus' attentive and awfully sensitive breasts, even biting them.

"Come on, Blake. Scream for me. You know you want to, your just muffling yourself." He then bit down, hard. The Faunus shrieked and grasped his head, no longer trying to stay silent, she sighed, moaned, whimpered and mewled with every flick, thrust, and word.

She begged him to not stop, that she was close, and this only made him move faster. Whimpers overtook moans and Blake began to twitch and spasm. Realizing what was happening Gray licked his way to Blake's lips, muffling her climatic screaming. After her spasms stopped Gray moved off the bed and stared at his beautiful girlfriend.

She panted for air due to her climax, an arm draped over her forehead, hiding her golden eyes, her chest rose and fell quickly. Sweat covered her fit body. The boy kissed up and down Blake's chest. The boy dropped the rest of his clothing after he walked over to his bed and grabbed something.

The Faunus peeked and watched him before sliding off her bed and standing up. She cupped his face and stood on her toes, softly grazing her lips with his. Gray grabbed her waist pulling her closer while trailing a lone finger up and down Blake's smooth bare back.

Blake noticed that Gray was excited and, it kind of surprised her, if you could understand. The boy spun her around and the Faunus complied, slightly falling back onto the boy's chest. His large dark hands covered her breasts once more and she sighed, throwing her head back. She could feel 'him' on her rear but Blake didn't mind it, as oddly as it sounded. His soft suckling on her neck caused her to moan and the toying of her body drove her crazy.

Lightly, Gray pushed Blake back to her bed. Slowly she climbed on top of the bed before spinning around and smiled at Gray. "Come on." She giggled. The boy chuckled and ducked down slightly to kiss her forehead, and rub one of her ears.

Blake, gripped Gray's member, gliding her hand up and down while snickering at the boy. His face was priceless, he didn't expect her to do such a thing. "I take it that, you took this idea from, Ninjas of Love?" He snarked.

"Maybe. Or maybe I just have a kinky side." Gray pushed the girl so she was laying down.

"It doesn't matter." Gray exhaled slightly hovering over the Faunus. He praised the Faunus body, kissing up and down her strong, milky white legs while outlining the rest of her body. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Gray. Go through with it." The boy positioned himself and slowly entered the Faunus. Immediately, she gasped, bit her lip and clenched the bed sheets tightly and exhaled. There was more to take in too, but over time. Gray continued with his thrust and the Faunus' eyes were beginning to water. It hurt so much, god damn it. The boy pulled back and thrust again, shooting waves of pleasure and unbridled pain through the Faunus.

The boy then grabbed her wrists and moved inwards again. Damn did it hurt, but it also felt amazing. Exhales and sighs exited the Faunus. The boy felt something leak from the Faunus and he didn't bother to check, already knowing what it was. It's a good thing they were at the edge of her bed. Small waves of guilt washed over him but he passed it off for the time being. Blake whimpered but told Gray to move just a bit faster, which he complied.

He was soon awarded a 'yes Gray' and a low 'Oh god'. Curt sighs were slipping out of the Faunus and she held her eyes shut, slightly bouncing with every movement Gray produced. As much as it hurt in the beginning, Blake was enjoying this much more. Her breathing was shallow and she could hear Gray's, his mouth not too far from her ear.

He moaned in her ear and… to her, it was probably the hottest thing she ever heard, but there was no way she'd admit it. "You like that?" He said moving a little faster and further into her, it was starting to hurt again.

"Yes…" The Faunus relished in every single thing, they're mixed breathing, the occasional moan that would leave Gray and the faint rocking of her bed.

Blake then remembered all the comments and words Gray said about her. And she didn't say a damn thing. She needed, no, wanted to. After a low moan, Blake whispered in Gray's ear.

"Go faster, please… oh, your so big…" It was genuine, honestly, it was. But to her, it sounded a little cringy. The tight grip on her wrists was removed and Gray also stopped thrusting into her. "Why'd you stop?" She asked, opening her eyes. Gray bit her neck and snickered.

"Move onto the bed and turn around. All fours." Blake nodded and turned around and climbed to the center of the bed, her rear in the air and in Gray's direction. The Faunus felt soft bites on her back before moving downward to her rear. A rough, yet playful slap caused Blake to tense up.

"Gray!" She looked back and saw Gray smiling. "Don't do that."

"What? You know you like it." He growled. Gray then entered her once again, getting a similar reaction to earlier. He gripped Blake rump and pushed her back down. Leaving her rear in the air, Blake flinched with every thrust Gray did, whimpering and sighing. She gripped the sheets tightly and looked to her left, seeing her scroll. She moaned when another playful slap was produced before looking back at Gray.

Wanting him to get something out of this, Blake threw her hips back in sync in with Gray. The boy was starting to get close but continued with his pace anyways. "You're gonna come Blake, hmm?" A faint 'uh-huh' came out from the Faunus. "You don't want this to stop?"

"Yes, baby." Baby, huh? Eh, he'll roll with it. The Faunus pushed herself up and craned her head sideways, pulling Gray into a passionate kiss. Finally, the two climax together, the two still thrusting and throwing they're hips back, albeit slower. Stopping, Gray pulls out of Blake and the girl lays down, panting for air. Gray disposes of his used protection and slips into some boxers and grabbed a spare T-shirt before. joining Blake. The girl slides towards Gray, her breathing under control. "I… thank you. Gray. That was… that was great."

"It's a lot better than reading those weird books. Right? Ow!" A slap and a shove caused Gray to apologize. "Sorry! Too soon."

"Very." The Faunus grabbed her scroll and checked the time. "Oh, wow. It's twelve."

"We were goin' at for a while." The Faunus cringed slightly.

"Ugh, never say that again." The boy threw his hands up before resting one on Blake's bare back. The Faunus grabbed the spare T-shirt and slips it on, not caring that it was pretty big on her. "I'm sleepy."

"Same, 'baby'." The Faunus blushed and flicked Gray in the forehead. "Ow! You're abusive!"

"Nope. I'll call you what I want. And that name is for certain times."

"Yeah, when you horny as shi-ow! Damn it Blake!" Blake smiled and held the boy, both of them soon falling asleep.

* * *

Ruby was the worst at helping someone. Weiss would live but, she would never ask Ruby's help in anything. The little leader was asleep next to her, mumbling little things. Weiss sniffed and grabbed a tissue, blowing her nose as efficiently and quietly as possible. She then heard light footsteps, making the heiress turn around. "Yang? What are you doing up?"

"I should ask the same. Did you too do anything?" The heiress narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, I don't want to and Ruby may not even know what to do for 'that'. Why would you bother asking?" Yang glanced away, her demeanor was different, usually, she stood confident but now, she was hunched over and rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"No reason."

"Yang, tell me. Tru-tru-achoo! Trust me." Yang sighed and sat on a couch the was close to the one that Weiss and Ruby were resting on.

"It's just… I feel like she's really changed this year. She's gotten a little more confident in herself, she's talking more and she's got her girlfriend to lean on." Oh no, don't tell the heiress that this was some sob story how the older sister is losing her attachment with her younger sister! "She's becoming a young woman, Weiss. But, I can't face the fact that she's growing up. In my eyes, Ruby is still my little sister, and I want her to experience things in the right way."

"Yang, you're right. Ruby in a young woman now. And I'm sorry to say this, but, you can't keep this defensive barrier around her. Yes, you want to show her things but… she has to go at her own pace. Ruby has to discover things on her own time. Now, listen to me when I say this, I promise you… when you're not around I'll protect her. And we won't do anything that she doesn't want to."

"Do you promise?" The blonde's voice was hushed, not her usual loud self. Weiss nodded.

"With my life. I love her Yang. And I should tell her every day." Yang huffed and folded her arms annoyed. "Why the huffing?"

"It's not fair! Gray told me that he loves Blake! Now, you love Ruby! Don't tell me she feels the same right?"

"Ah… I love you, Weiss…" Ruby said in her sleep.

"I hate being single."

* * *

Oh, she hated these dreams, despised them. They were rare but, she still didn't look forward to them. They always brought out her emotions. The girl thrashed on her bed, unknowingly awakening her boyfriend. "Blake…?" He groaned. But he then noticed that she had tears sliding past her cheeks. She mumbled.

"Please… no… I'm sorry… don't take him from me… please, I'm sorry…" Gray say up and faced Blake, hearing her silent crying become loud sobs.

"Blake, wake up! Kitty! Come on its just a nightmare." He lightly shook her, but this made the Faunus' dream worse.

"Please stop! I'm sorry, just leave him _alone_!" This was scaring the boy, why didn't she wake up. The Faunus unconsciously slapped and pushed him away.

"Blake, please wake up!" The Faunus gasped and stared at Gray's terrified face, causing her to breakdown. She held onto Gray sobbing on his chest, muttering 'thank you's' and 'I'm sorry's'. The boy sat up and moved her to his lap, whispering calming words and rubbing Blake's back. "It's ok… I'm here, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her temple and continued to hold her.

"I'm sorry…" Blake whimpered.

"Don't be. It's ok, everything fine. Nothing is going to take you from me, and nothing is taking me from you."

"Thank you. Gray. I…"

"Shh, just stare quiet and relax. Breathe." The Faunus nodded and sniffed, wiping tears out of her face. "I love you, Blake. Just know that." The Faunus then slowly dosed back off to sleep, holding onto the boy tightly. When he moved her to lay her down, Blake tightened her grip drastically. There was no way he could pull her off. So the boy, laid back down, the Faunus on top of him. He held her close and her grip eased.

What the hell was that about? What would make her cry like that? Whatever it was, he wanted to do something to make it go away. There was no way in hell, that he was just going to sit there and watch his kitten suffer.

No way.

* * *

 **Recent reviews:**

 _el marcos:_ _I sorry dude didn't mean for it to sound sarcastic I really enjoy this series._

 **Me: It's alright. I knew what you meant by it. that was just me trying to be funny.**

 _Baconlord53: Poor Weiss lol Go Yang._

 **Me: Well, hopefully, this help Weiss realize why. (It most likely didn't)**

 _Strange Fang: Wow! Blake and Gray are almost unbearably cute. (Don't worry though, I can handle it. ;)) I do feel like Yang might have an ulterior motive for locking Weiss out though, besides being a protective big sister, Hmm?_

 **Me: Well I hope I didn't ruin their reputation of being cute. That was my goal, for people to love this pairing as much I love it now.**

 **Now, I haven't written a 'smut-filled chapter' in quite a while, to be honest. In reality, I only use these to help further the relationship, and hopefully, I did that. It's scary to do something completely different for the story, and I just hope that it was somewhat enjoyable. I'm not a fan when there's smut for no reason, I feel like there has to be a point, to help build some sort of connection between the two that had gone through with the activity. I hope you guys agree with me. Like, if I read a fanfic that has smut in it I would think 'ok those two had sex. They have a strong bond.' but, I dislike it when it's just random and the characters act like it never happened, unless it's for plot reasons. I'm sure my reasoning is very confusing and I'll just end it off here, before I'll say something I'll regret.**

 **Have a nice day everyone.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Beep… beeep… beep…_

The dorm room was perfect. Nicely quiet, only two people in there... and clothes were thrown everywhere. Honestly, Blake was lucky that Gray didn't rip or tear anything.

 _Beep... beeep... beep..._

... Speaking of the boy, Gray was happily sleeping with his beautiful kitten, his arms around her and his lips planted on her forehead. With every breath, Gray took in another whiff of lavender, as if he couldn't get enough of it anyways.

God damn… that stupid Scroll… he'll have to convince Blake into throwing that thing away. Because of the constant beeping from the Scroll, the boy slowly opened his eye. With a annoyed expression, the boy scanned the room to find the source of the beeping. The boy moved slightly, hearing a faint moan and looked down. Oh that's right, he forgot that Blake was in his bed.

Wait, it was the other way around.

The girl was clinging to his shirt, her face was gentle and calm, her lips lightly open as she slept. When the boy moved for the scroll, the Faunus dragged him back to his original spot before lying still. 'Blake…' He wanted to go back to sleep with her but that stupid scroll was the issue. Unable to move the boy slowly reached for the scroll trying his hardest not to move his girlfriend\lover. Snatching the thing, Gray opened it and revealed a message from? Well, none other than the Faunus' partner Yang.

 **Yang: Blakey…**

Eh, the Faunus wouldn't mind him talking to the blonde.

 **Blake: Blake's asleep**

 **Yang: Who's texting me then?**

 **Blake: The only other person that's in the dorm?**

 **Yang: Gray?**

 **Blake: Yes dimwit**

 **Yang: Oh well me Ruby and Weiss are on our way back. Make sure you two clean up.**

 **Blake: Ard see ya.**

 **Yang: Bye!**

'What time is it anyways?' The boy checked the time, his eye widening in frustration. 'Five fucking o' clock? Get the hell outta here Yang...'

Gray then closed the scroll, made sure to turn off Blake's alarm, and tossed it. Blake fidgeted in her sleep before opening her eyes, seeing Gray trying to fall asleep. "Who was that?" She mumbled lightly rubbing one of the golden irises.

"Yang, they're on their way back."

"Oh, good for them." The boy chuckled and kissed the Faunus' nose.

"Go back to sleep. Kitty."

"Your stating something that I'm already doing." She yawned before closing her eyes. The boy pulled her closer and squeezed softly before kissing the Faunus in her silky hair. Breathing in her scent, the boy closed his eye, returning to the bliss that was unconsciousness with his kitten.

'Is it bad that I'm obsessed with her?' The boy thought to himself. 'I love her so much. Too much even.' He admitted this to the Faunus more than once. 'I just can't get enough of her...' Gray's thought process derailed after that.

After a few hours, Blake slowly opened her eyes. Half asleep the girl looked up to see Gray still out of it. Carefully, the Faunus peeled off of him and sauntered to the bathroom and began her trails. But first, she to get to the bathroom.

The Faunus seemed to have forgotten about her recent activities, the Faunus stood up and nearly fell back down, her legs felt like jelly and… her core was a little sore. 'What the hell? Oh…' Slowly the memories came flooding in. Her and Gray snuggling, him finding out that she was wearing lingerie, and the most vivid memory, Gray's hovering over her... n-naked. 'Oh. Yeah.' The Faunus blushed now fully remembering everything. Blake turned to her boyfriend using a pillow as a new cuddlebuddy. In one swift motion, Blake kissed his forehead, hearing a low 'Kitty'. She smiled and returned to her previous mission. Walking into the bathroom, the girl turned on the sink and grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste and began brushing. Slowly, the Faunus was waking up. Spitting out the remains the Faunus washed out her mouth.

Glancing up at the mirror, the Faunus jumped when she saw her 'lover' right behind her. "Boo!" His tired voice shouted. The girl jumped and spun around whacking him with her fist, one of which was holding her toothbrush.

"Gray! Don't do that!" The boy chuckled and uselessly tired to block Blake's flurry of punches.

"Aww! Good morning scaredy Kitty!" The girl pointlessly shoved Gray, folding her arms afterward. The boy snickered and cornered the Faunus. "I see that your well awake." Rolling her eyes, Blake tried to lightly force Gray away from her, but the boy didn't budge. The boy held her chin before kissing the Faunus on the cheek. "Are you 'ok'?" The boy mumbled.

"Um…" The girl blushed uncomfortable as well. "… I uh, had some difficultly. But I managed. I am a little sore, though."

"Oh. Well then…" God damn… this was awkward. Or at least it was until Gray started laughing. "I guess that means you liked it!" The girl exhaled, lowering her head in disappointment, a small smile noticed on her lips.

"You're hopeless." The boy 'winked' and continued to flash his smile.

"You know it! And you wouldn't have me in any other way!" Abruptly, Gray moved even closer, close enough to whisper in Blake's ears. "Why don't we repeat what we did last night." … Of course. Gray would try that, only he would be able to pass such a thought through Blake's mind. The boy rested his head against her's with a smile on his face. The Faunus rested a small hand on his face with a wryly smile.

"Oh, Gray…" Luckily for Blake, this was one of the moments where she could repel Gray's advances. Quickly, her free hand grabbed his own toothbrush before sticking it in his mouth. "… not today." She giggled, and walked out the bathroom, feeling Gray's eye on her. It was too much fun, messing around with Gray is something that she should do more often. Before she was out the door, Blake leaned against the door frame, in a slightly sexual manner with a small snicker on her face. "I would but… a certain Ruby would most likely not enjoy that." With that Blake walked out, leaving Gray to brush his teeth.

"Stupid Kitty… making sense… making me love her…" He mumbled.

"I heard that!"

* * *

The couple had all day to clean up the dorm, they also had to clean up their… mess on Blake's bed. Or as Gray would put it, her mess.

Oops.

"I'm starting to regret bringing you." The boy shot Blake a glare as they walked to Beacon's small laundry spot. The laundry area wasn't special, it was basically a normal laundromat. The funny thing about the situation, Gray was carrying the bed sheets and even the blanket, while Blake carried the three covers for her pillows, and a bag of their shared clothes.

"Don't be like that Blakey! Besides, you need your little puppy around." The girl in question looked over they're outfits. To be honest, they were exactly something you'd see them were if it was laundry day. Blake wore a dark purple tank top and light gray booty shorts. Her whole outfit was just something she threw on. However Gray looked like… Gray. Tight black tank top and light black basketball shorts with vertical white stripes on each side. Finally they both had socks and sandals on.

Hipsters.

The Faunus and her 'puppy' arrived at the spot, seeing tired students moving their clothes into washers and dryers. Some students laid down on their dried and amazingly warm piles of clothes. And the rest of the students were normal, they simply left to continue other trials. "Wow, this place is boring."

"Seriously." Blake agreed. The two found a washer and grabbed various clothes and such, throwing them into the machine, colors at first anyways. Gray grabbed the last few and one clothing dropped to the floor. Picking it up, the boy realized that it was both pieces of Blake's lingerie. The boy smiled and threw them at the Faunus. The girl looked at them confused before realizing what the items were. "Gray!"

"What?" The boy asked innocently. "I didn't do anything!" The Faunus glared at him before rolling her eyes. "How much did you stuff in the bag? There's so much!"

"Enough, that's how much I brought."

"Yeah? Well, 'enough' just so happens to be five loads, Miss Sarcasm." The boy then grabbed more laundry before looking at it. 'Oh my god...' The piece he grabbed was Blake's old bed sheets... and they had _her_ on them! "No. Fucking. Way." The boy had never noticed when such moment happened, mostly likely distracted by his own high. Ugh, what a weird thing to remember.

"What now?" The girl turned to her boyfriend and nearly turned white when she saw what he was holding. 'Oh my...' The girl looked at the large stain that was on her sheets. 'Oh no.' She won't hear the end of this. She yanked the sheets way from the boy stuffing them in a washer, ignoring Gray's laughter. "This isn't funny!" She yelled.

"Oh my god it really is!" The boy clutched his side, feeling tears. "I-I didn't know that it was tha-"

"Don't! Say it!" The Faunus held an annoyed finger in front of her and in front of Gray's red face. The boy tried to control himself but he just, couldn't.

"You did the _thing_!" The girl rubbed her temple and sighed. This boy...

"Why am I even dating you?"

"Because I ca-" Blake kicked the boy in the shin before he could finish. "Ow! Damn Blake! Fine!"

* * *

Weiss sniffled as she tried to wake up Ruby. They were close to Beacon's Airship dock and the heiress wanted to wake the little leader up. Ruby fidgeted in her sleep, her head resting on Weiss' lap. "Ruby, come on wake up." The girl said in a sing-song voice.

"Weiss... two more minutes."

"No, Ruby come on, don't you wanna sleep in your own bed?" Ruby groaned and wiggled around to get comfortable. Weiss sighed and looked up to see Yang. "Can you please? I don't have the strength." The blonde gave an excited thumbs up before staring at her little sleeping sister.

Yang then picked the girl up bridal style, Ruby clinging to Yang. "Weiss I feel like you should be doing this. It would be more romantic." The blonde smiled. Weiss' eyes dashed over Ruby's soft relaxed faced. "But, I think I should leave this to the big brute of a sister." Weiss then grinned at the blonde hearing her scoff.

"What a princess-y thing to say, Weiss."

"Yeah, yeah. Carry you sister darn it."

* * *

As Blake and Gray carried their clean laundry, the boy felt his scroll go off. "You think that's them?" Blake asked throwing they're laundry bag on her bed. Fishing out his scroll, Gray opened it to see none other the then the girl who's dating his best friend.

 **Weiss: Were back, Ruby's asleep and we need help**

The boy sighed rubbing his still slightly sore face. Blake really needs to take a joke.

 **Gray: :/ Ard**

 **Weiss: What?**

 **Gray: Geez omw**

The boy threw the scroll on his bed, gaining his girlfriend's attention. "So I'm right?"

"Yup, they need help with luggage." Blake pursed her lips and folded her arms. "What?" Blake eyes looked disappointed and upset. "Aw, don't give me that look Kitty. I don't want to leave you too. But they need help as sad as it sounds. Don't worry, I'll be quick." The boy rubbed one of the Faunus' ears before giving her a kiss on the lips. "I love you Kitty." The girl rolled her eyes and shoved the boy to get moving.

"That's what you always say."

"It's 'cause it's true!" The boy shouted before running out. Blake chuckled lowly to herself.

"He's ridiculous. But I'm glad he's ridiculous." The girl then turned to the few bags of laundry. 'Damn it…'

The boy spotted the three girls and their luggage. "Guys!" He shouted. Gray ran over and picked up the still sleepy Ruby, giving her a hug. The little leader yawned and lazily hugged the boy back. "How was the trip? Yang, did they do anything they shouldn't have?" Yang smiled and shook her head, patting Ruby's head.

"Nothing, that involves killing Weiss." The woman in question sneezed and sniffled before putting on a not too happy expression.

"Why do I have to pay for it?" The protectors of Ruby glared at her.

"Because you'd corrupt Ruby." They said in unison. Weiss huffed and sniffled turning away from the three. "Weiss, I thought the luggage was heavy." Gray continued.

"They were! They felt like dumbbells!" The heiress pouted adorably. Gray pointed to his little buddy who picked up one bag no problem, even in her half-asleep state.

"Let's get it moving…" Ruby mumbled. Weiss was slack jawed and Gray snickered at her obvious display of bewilderment.

"'Dumbbells'." He reiterated.

"They were when I was holding them!"

"Ruby, I think your girlfriend is lazy." The girl, still eyes closed nodded.

"She refused to carry me..." Gray snickered and shook his head in disappointment.

"I don't need your pity!" Weiss scoffed, she tried to keep her stature but her darn disease of a sickness was messing with her. Wait… disease of a sickness… drat! Now the sickness was effecting her brain! Gray smiled, throwing an arm around Ruby's neck, nearly causing her to fall over.

"I know you don't want it, but you're still gonna get it." Yang yelled 'ooh' while covering her face while Weiss rolled her eyes.

* * *

With Gray's and Ruby's assistance they managed to arrive at they're dorm. Opening the door, Gray smiled when he saw the familiar slightly bored and annoyed look of Blake Belladonna. "How was that for time?" Blake pursed her lips in a sarcastic thought.

"Oh, at least 10 minutes." The boy chuckled and flopped onto Blake's bed.

"Well, I never finish first. Am I right Blake?" The girl rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Ugh, I'll admit it that was good." Gray laughed and wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on her chest.

"I'm the best at what I do." Yang giggled and began to unpack, while Ruby flopped on her bed and Weiss went to get cold medicine. With Ruby unconscious, Yang turned to the snuggling couple, trying to ignore Gray smushing his face in Blake's tank top. The Faunus ignored the familiar action and stared at Yang waiting for her to speak up.

"So." Good start to a conversation.

"So." Blake smirked wryly, She's hung around Gray too much.

"You too seal the deal?" Yang asked awkwardly, she didn't expect to be flustered but such a trivial question.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake's smirk was one you'd expect an actual cat to have, as Yang struggled to find the right words, Blake raked her fingers through Gray's hair, lightly picking his head up to smooch his forehead and returning it to its resting place… her chest. Yang slowly put away her clothes before grabbing more.

"Did you two bang or not?" Yang said flatly.

"Yup." Gray spoke up, although muffled due to Blake's chest. "I tore it up Yang." Both conscious girls blushed one more so then the other. Yang stopped putting away her articles of clothes and stared at Blake as she slapped Gray in the back of the head, not getting a reaction. "Your physical attacks do not effect me on this material plain."

"Too much information, Gray." Yang giggled awkwardly.

"No problem." Blake gave Yang a apologetic look and Yang waved her off as she put away more stuff. Finally done, Yang began to take off her shoes, and grabbed a set of clothes.

"So, what did you guys do while me and Gray were here?" Yang looked around the room nervously.

"Ummm, well…"

"Don't bother Yang. I'll answer this question." Yang's lilac eyes darted to the bathroom door. "Yang here, threw me out of the house then kept me outside in the cold for hour!"

"And?" Gray and Blake said in unison. Weiss gasped as she sat on her bed.

"And?! Do you know how cold it was out there?!" Blake stared at Weiss who sighed in defeat. "Really. It was really cold." Suddenly, a flash of red darted across the room and over to Weiss. The red was Ruby and she rested her head on Weiss' lap. "That was a little over the top."

"Blake and Gray were resting on each other so…"

"Ruby your not resting on my chest."

"I know, that's why I'm settling on your lap." 'Not like you have anything to rest on anyways.' With that Ruby fell back asleep.

"Weiss how was it meeting Taiyang? Was he exactly who you thought he'd be?" Gray spoke.

"Gray if your gonna talk, get out of my chest." Blake frowned.

"Nope. Too comfortable.

"Gray…"

"Noooppe."

"Ahem." Weiss coughed loudly shutting the to 'lovers' up. "To answer your question, he was exactly what I expected of Ruby's father. I was surprised to see that he was okay that I was dating his daughter." Gray hummed and Blake rolled her eyes, giving up on getting him out of her chest.

"Yang, did they behave themselves during break?" Yang snickered as Weiss blushed shaking her head in Yang's direction.

"I caught them making out." Quickly, Gray ripped his head away from Blake and turned to Yang.

"Really?!" Yang nodded.

"It was just after dinner. Weiss had a little to much to drink and funny enough, Ruby was the one who was leading." Gray laughed as Weiss tried to hide her face in shame. She buried her face deeper into her hands as she heard Blake giggle as quietly as she would. Thank goodness that she and Ruby were just kissing.

After a few minutes, Gray calmed down, and once again returned to his final resting place. "Well… I don't think I can top that but I have a funny story involving Blake and today." Wide eyed, Blake gritted her teeth.

"Gray don't you dare."

"Or what?" He grinned. Shit, he had her there. That's an idea but he probably won't believe it.

"Or no sleeping in my bed for a year. Enjoy sleeping alone and cold." The Faunus could see the thinking in Gray's brain, as rare as it is.

"Damn it Blakey. You have me there."

"Good. We can't have that thing getting out now can we?" Something about her saying that scared Gray. Badly. The boy rolled off of the kitten and hugged her side, resting his head in the crook of the Faunus' neck. It's new resting place.

"I love you Blakey." The Faunus planted a ghostly kiss on the nervous boy's forehead.

"Mhmm." She nodded.

"Well, I guess Gray won't be telling me that story, huh?" Yang frowned.

* * *

 **Reviews:** _Strange Fang: Well its good to see a good chapter. I'm not a big fan of lemons, but I can see why you put it in there. I look forward to future chapters._

 **Me: Well, I apologize for my absence, but I'm back and hopefully this lives up to the past chapters.**

 **Well, three solid months of absence. I'm sorry. In all honesty, I had a writers block, I forgot why I was doing this. But I realized why I loved this story so, and I plan to finish it and let it not end up like my past mistakes.**

 **Have a nice day everyone. Take care.**


	13. Chapter 13

God, Professor Port can be so difficult to deal with sometimes. Blake yawned silently and rubbed her eye, this class felt like it was dragging on. Maybe it was the weather that was causing her be sleepy. It was raining pretty bad, but it was also snowing a bit. The weather was rather mixed. To her right, she heard the slightly louder yawn of her boyfriend. She smiled and continued to haphazardly listen to the professor.

The winter weather had run in surprisingly quickly, however, today of all days it decided to rain and snow. The Faunus liked rainy days. Mostly because it had that atmosphere to it, gives off that perfect feeling to just read or hell, take a nap.

The girl turned to Gray, seeing the sleepy boy barely prop himself up with his arm. His only eye, lazily blinked, staying down a little too long then the should. Honestly, Blake sometimes thought that Gray was lazier than an actual kitten. The boy's eye turned its attention to her and it scanned her face before Gray stuck his tongue out in a playful manner.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the bell rung announcing that the day and week of classes were over. Blake rose from her seat and prodded Gray's cheek. "Come on we can go home now." The boy slowly rubbed his face and stood up, cracking his back in the process. The other students had cleared out, not wanting to be anywhere near the class or any other room besides their dorms for that matter. The couple was finished with their classes and they strolled back to their dorm, significantly slower because of Gray. Blake smiled softly as she dragged the boy around. "I never have seen you so sleepy before."

"Rainy days bring out the lazy side of me." The boy responded.

"Great. I don't have to deal with your crap."

"That's just mean, Blakey." The two reached their dorm and Blake opened it and took off her shoes, Gray joining her in a slower pace. Afterward, the Faunus softly pulled Gray to her bed where he immediately laid down. The Faunus grabbed her loungewear and went into the bathroom to change, while Gray simply undressed and slipped into shorts. After a few minutes, Blake returned dressed in her yukata. "Your not hiding any lingerie under there are you?" The Faunus rolled her eyes lightly slapping the boy's shoulder.

"Very funny, now move over." The boy obliged, shifting over. The Faunus laid down slightly, before grabbing her boyfriend and pulled him into a loving snuggle.

"Mmm…" Gray groaned, burrowing himself into Blake.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now go to sleep." Blake smiled kissing Gray's temple. After a few minutes of silence, Gray pulled away slightly from Blake's hold.

"…Can't sleep. Talk to me." He said trying to get more comfortable.

"About what?" The cat asked, pulling Gray with her so she could somewhat lay down.

"I don't know tell me about your favorite…" Gray yawned in the middle. "Ah, holiday."

Blake looked away and thought about it. "That's a good one um…" Blake thought about it for a while, was it Christmas? April fools? Shit, was it Read Across Vale? "Uh, I don't have one?" Gray lightly shoved the girl.

"No way. I don't believe you." The tiredness in the boy's voice made him sound so adorable.

"Honestly, I celebrate every holiday with that same amount of excitement."

"So no excitement at all?" Blake scoffed.

"Jerk, I get excited sometimes."

"Sure, whatever you say. But there has to be one that stands out."

"No none." Gray gave his kitten an annoyed and out of it stare. "Don't give me that look I mean it."

"Oh, I'm giving you this look." The boy moved closer to her face, upset on his face.

"What's yours?" The boy rolled his eye.

"Trying to flip the convo huh? I'll have you know that I love Valentine's Day. Mostly because of the candy."

"Oh? Won't you die from chocolate?"

"Funny. Well your not going to see what I had in store for next year." Blake frowned.

"Don't be like that. I was joking." Gray chuckled, shifting slightly.

"Oh, things change when I threaten your gifts." Blake rolled her eyes smiling. The two clung to each other listening to the rainfall outside, finding it rather soothing. Although rain made Gray into, this current mess, he actually enjoyed it allowed him to just sit and talk to Blake, one of his favorite pastimes. "Now come on, spill the beans."

"Gray for the last time I don't have one."

"Fine. Be that way." The two stayed quiet for a while, Gray, resting his head on Blake's chest and listening to her heartbeat while the Faunus played with his hair, her favorite pastime. "I love this."

"Doing nothing?"

"Yep. It's pretty great. No wonder why you do it so often." Blake slapped the boy in the back.

"I do not, do nothing. I at least occupy my time with something productive."

"So nothing?" Gray snarked.

"Go to sleep dummy." The Faunus commanded, ignoring Gray's muffled laughter.

"Nah, I'm having too much fun." Another moment of silence washed over them as Gray thought of more things to talk about. "Hey, Kitty. How'd you find that Ninjas of Love book?" Just saying the title made Blake go pale. If anything, the book made her 'move forward' in her relationship with Gray. So one good thing came out of it. Why did she even buy those books? 'Oh, Gray doesn't even know about the sequels and the prequel in the making.'

"Well…" Blake looked away trying to change the subject. "Uh, I was buying books to read throughout the month and I uh…"

"You found that book?"

"Yes." Blake said, leaving out the extra three books she bought. The boy snickered, imagining Blake at a bookstore, marveling at the sight of that book. For some reason, past-Blake had thick nerdy glasses. 'Oh, she'd look hot in those…' Gray shook his head, throwing that mindset out the window. 'Weird how I have a kink for girls wearing glasses.' "Gray?"

"Hmm, Kitty?" Blake pulled him closer.

"I love this too." The boy smiled, snuggling closer.

"Good, can we do this under the covers? It's starting to get cold." The boy whimpered. Blake never really saw Gray as the adorable type but this cute, sleepy cuddly side of his was slowly shifting her opinion. The Faunus released her hold on the larger boy and jumped under her covers, her boyfriend joining her. The two faced each other, resting their foreheads against each other. Gray ran his hand up and down Blake's leg, fingers lightly touching her soft skin, eventually settling on her thigh. "You're so beautiful..." Blake blushed and glanced downward only for Gray to push her chin up to look at him.

The boy leaned forward just a bit, barely enough to be considered an attempt to kiss the Faunus. The reason why being the fact that Blake rushed in, mashing the two into an expected yet, 'unexpected' kiss. Gray brushed loose strands of hair out of Blake's face, before pushing her closer. The two reluctantly pulled away, recovering their shallow breathing. Blake giggled lightly, throwing her arms around him and resting in the crook of the boy's neck. She then closed her eyes, smiling from the soft kiss on her forehead. "Blake?"

"I just want to sleep. Is that too much to ask?" The boy rolled his eye.

"Not yet Kitty. Tell me about your family, if you want to at least." The boy felt her grip on him tighten halfway through the request. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask. "Um, maybe we'll just uh, change the subject ok?" 'Bad subject?'

"No Gray." Guess not. "I guess I should talk about it." The Faunus sighed, staring into a corner in the room. "Well, they didn't really abandon me, I kind of lied about that."

"Why?"

"This was back when I tried to keep me being in the White Fang secret." The boy nodded in understanding, squeezing her shoulder for her to continue. "For a while, my family 'supported' the White Fang. Strong supporters, we wanted to be treated as equals to humans. But then, my parents decided to leave and Adam took control. I then got into a heated argument with them and I left, joining Adam and the White Fang of today." Blake watched as Gray took everything in, awkwardly shifting and looking around the room.

"Hmm." Blake was a little nervous, what did he have to say? "What did your parents look like?" The girl sat up, peeling Gray's affectionate arms off of her.

"What?"

"What do your parents look like? Is your mom an older looking you? And is your dad a scrawny guy? Oh, do you think they'll like me?" Blake stared at the boy as she sat up slightly. This boy just doesn't listen at times, or he just doesn't care.

"What?"

"Why do you keep saying what?"

"You don't have any questions?" The boy lightly flicked the Faunus' head, causing her to pout.

"Kitty I'm asking questions right now."

"You know what I mean." Blake stuck her tongue out. Gray was adorable and funny at times and then sometimes he's a prick and funny… somehow.

"Honestly I don't, you told me that you believed in peaceful protests and your family stopped after Adam became leader so… that makes me wonder who was the last leader." Blake looked away brushing hair out of her face quickly.

"Uh, I don't remember." The boy shrugged and patted Blake's head.

"That fine, come here." He threw his arms out and gestured for Blake to come back into a snuggle, which she did eagerly. "Now tell me about your parents. How were they? And is your dad that crazy daddy's girl type?" Blake giggled and thought about it.

She hadn't seen her family in a while, mainly because she didn't think they'd want her after what she had done. She had lied to Gray about her falling out with her parents. She didn't want to but, thinking of the possibilities of Gray's reactions had her scared. So, she told a half-truth instead, maybe it was for the best.

How did her parents act? "Well, they were the stereotypical loving mother and father. They supported a lot of the things that I did, my mom was like me, a quiet woman who loved to read. She even read to me when I was little." The boy chuckled.

"I know who to thank for loving you." The Faunus rolled her eyes before going to her father.

"My father was exactly like you described him. He loved me so much and whenever I did something bad he'd defend me from my mother." The boy laughed along with her imaging her father.

"I take it he's a big dude?" The Faunus yawned and nodded smooching Gray's chin. "They sound great. You said you had a falling out right? You should go visit them. I'm sure they miss you a lot, family needs to be together." Gray's voice grew lower as he continued, more somber sounding.

"Gray…"

"Don't 'Gray' me and take my advice." The girl smiled at her boyfriend, remembering what he said.

"If I'm going to see them, I want you to be there." She nuzzled deeper into Gray sounding more and more out of it.

"Oh? Need my help?"

"No, I just want you to meet them. And for them to see the guy that forced me to see them again." The boy frowned slightly.

"Well don't word it like that, you'll make me sound like an asshole."

"Well. you are one, hence why I have you around kiddo." Blake laughed. Gray squeezed the Faunus making her groan in annoyance.

"Love the name. Okay, we can sleep now Kitty."

"Good. That's my pet name for you. That or I don't know, champ?" She rambled closing her eyes.

"I don't care what you pick just do it."

"Shut up and go to sleep, lover boy."

"Mmm."

* * *

Being single was becoming more and more of an annoyance for team RWBY's blonde. It's like she was cursed! Speed dating, she tried that… love letters, she didn't get a single one… like how?! Look at her!

Yang was the full embodiment of girlfriend potential, funny, big boobs, and a pun-making maestro! And she had big boobs for god sake, don't guys love those?! Well, Gray doesn't really but that boy is plain weird. Yang puffed out her cheeks as she walked to the library.

Honestly, Gray and Blake were goals for her. To have a relationship like that, not as slow mind you, but so loving and amusing to watch. 'I wonder what they're doing…' the blonde thought what the couple would be doing and she shivered.

Gray shirtless… Blake without clothes and with that look that she has when she stares at Gray for a _reeeaaallly_ long time. She like, bites her bottom lip and stuff. It's probably the most sexual face Yang has seen Blake pull off. Yang shivered again, she certainly does not want to see those two in the "act" as Weiss would put it.

Walking into the library, the blonde tried to find a secluded spot for a nap. 'Wait, what if they aren't in the "act"?' Yang fished out her scroll before texting her partner.

 _ **Yang: You guys havin fun? ;)**_

No response. For like, five minutes. "Great. Those two can't stay away from each other." Yang made her way to the back of the large book haven rambling to herself. "At least Ruby and Weiss aren't like them." The blonde found a good spot and sat down at a table, luckily the library had soft seats so it all worked out. As she sat down, the blonde swore she heard a low moan, like if someone was bothering somebody or… nah, no one would do that in the library, right? Peeking her interest, Yang stood up from her seat and went to track the moan. Before she got up, Yang heard someone shush said noise.

After searching like she was a detective, Yang found the culprits and… she wasn't happy with what she saw. A now flustered Ruby was slightly pushed up against a bookshelf while Weiss had her hands on her hips, the heiress equally as flummoxed. 'Right when I say something good about them...' Books were scattered on the floor so it must have been a rough pining by the heiress. "Um…" Was all Weiss could spit out. Yang held her head in her hands as she walked away. "Is she okay?" Weiss asked Ruby and she unpinned the little girl.

"Probably not, I mean she did just see her little sister pushed up against a bookshelf and making out with her girlfriend."

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't do this again, we're lucky that I was Yang." Ruby pouted.

"But I like being affectionate in public!"

"Relax we're just not going that um… far."

"Fine, deal." Ruby grumbled, feeling a little better when Weiss kissed her temple.

"Let's find your sister."

* * *

The nap was a short one for Blake she woke up and yawned slightly, just a slightly normal day and Blake doing a slightly normal activity. Just with a hint of laziness. The girl pried Gray's affectionate grasp and stretched.

Grabbing her scroll Blake looked through the messages she slept through, smiling more and more with each message.

 _ **Yang: You guys havin**_ _ **fun? ;)**_

 _ **Yang: I hate being single**_

 _ **Yang: I hate finding my sister and her gf**_ _ **making out**_

 _ **Yang: Plz halp**_ _ **there trying to talk to me**_

 _ **Yang: Can you set me and Sun up?**_

Blake smiled and closed her scroll, her mind wandering elsewhere that was more interesting then Yang's loneliness.

The past conversations had Blake thinking. Christmas was coming up and they had to find gifts for everyone, but honestly she was more focused on Gray if anything. 'What would be like as a gift?'

The thought of Blake finally telling the boy that she loved him came into mind but Blake tossed that aside. That would be a crappy gift at least in her eyes. Another idea came to her mind; just her company. As much as Gray would probably enjoy that, Blake wanted his gift to be special. 'A necklace for him? No, that's dorky.' The Faunus groaned. She'll have to think about it when she's out with Yang. Then her mind moved to another conversation they had before.

Her parents.

She should go and visit them, to apologize for her actions and to catch up on certain things. But, would they even want to see her? Her father was hurt for her decision but seemed to understand. Her mother was heartbroken on how her little kitten wanted to leave and do the dirty work of the new White Fang, but even then her mother seemed to understand her choice. Would they accept her with open arms?

Blake's brain rambled, thinking about pros and cons, problems that could happen etc.

If they did accept her what would happen then? Blake wanted to take Gray with her to meet them as well but, what if they don't like him? The trip to her old home was extremely far. And when would she plan all of this? The girl sighed, turning to the sleeping boy in her bed. Maybe she'll just talk it out.

Shaking Gray, the boy's eye slowly peeked open. "Yeah?" His voice was so ragged and out of it.

"Can we talk?" The boy's eye widened and he sat up more alert.

"Y-yeah, of course. What's up? Is there something bothering you?"

"No, I just wanted to talk about something." The boy smiled and rubbed his eye.

"Well, shoot." Blake stood from her bed and faced Gray.

"Um, if we were to go to see my parents… uh, how would you feel about meeting them?" The raven-haired boy groaned.

"I'd say when can we?" The girl smiled, she somewhat expected this answer.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sure you want to spend Christmas here but I don't know when's a good time to visit." The boy slid toward the edge of the bed and to where Blake was standing, thinking.

"Hmm, maybe at New Years? How far away are your parents." Blake rubbed her arm and stepped back a bit, a little embarrassed.

"Pretty far."

"How far Kitty?"

"In Mistral…" Gray blinked a few times before snickering.

"Yup, that's pretty far alright. I have no idea Kitty unless we leave before Christmas and just leave our gifts for the rest of the team, maybe we could go. How bad do you want to see your parents?"

"A lot." The Faunus said.

"Ok then, we'll just get our gifts and stuff and we can see your parents." The Faunus looked a little guilty, her eyes were cast to the floor. Noticing this, Gray smiled and poked her cheek getting the Faunus' attention. "Hey, I'm sure Ruby and they will understand. You miss your, family, I would do the same." Blake nodded slowly, holding Gray's head and raking his hair.

"Thank you, Gray." She said, pushing his face close then pulling his cheeks.

"Why?"

"For being here and able to talk to me." The boy rolled his eye.

"Pssh, I do this all the time, it's just I'm making somewhat sense right now."

"Well, I appreciate your sensibleness, 'Baby'." The boy laughed and grinned.

"Anytime, my Kitten. And your killing that nickname."

* * *

 **Reviews:** _Strange Fang: Well, it's a good chapter. I'm not a big fan of lemons, but I can see why you put it in there. I look forward to future chapters!_

 **Me: I apologize if that chapter wasn't great or good, but hopefully you and others can understand why I put it there by my little message for last chapter.**

 _No name available: I wonder how you if you will involve Blake's parents in this fanfic._

 **Me: Bam, just did it after a long period of time.**

 _Outcast Ranger:very very happy to be back at your stories you are one of my top three writers on this site thanks for all the fun times I had reading your stories_

 **Me: Thanks, I'm happy I'm up there in your favorites and hopefully this chapter will continue those good times.**

 **Now, I'm sorry for my lack of production for this story, I've been distracted with certain things in my life yada yada yada. Now, I wanted to test this chapter because what I wanted to do was to have a whole chapter consist of conversations between two characters. Halfway through I involved the rest of RWBY so, I take it if failed that test. Although it was supposed to consist of two people talking I still wanted it to move forward and not be stagnant, and for it to also be interesting and funny. So hopefully I accomplished that, if not I apologize.**

 **Have a nice day everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14

They felt a little bad. "Gray, are you sure they'll be okay with us gone?" The boy turned to his girlfriend, adjusting himself in the already uncomfortable seat in the airport.

"What? Oh, I'm pretty sure." The Faunus growled.

"You not sure now?!"

"L-look! I talked to Ruby about it when we went shopping for gifts." Blake folded her arms and crossed her legs in smooth succession, not pleased with the answer given to her.

"Really?" The boy nodded, fiddling with the strings on his hoodie. "Tell me how you told her."

* * *

The two best buddies walked around one of the malls that were within Vale, they looked through the various stores trying to find gifts that best suited their needs. Gray looked around before remembering what he was supposed to tell Ruby. "Oh Ruby, me and Blake are gonna visit her parents."

"Cool."

* * *

"That was it?! You didn't even tell her when!"

"I know that now! I'm bad at explaining sometimes!" The boy pulled his hood over his head, hiding his face as he silently 'wept'. Blake rolled her eyes and sighed, unfolding her arms. 'God he's ridiculous. It's remarkable that I've dealt with him this long.' And here she was, within a airport with tickets for Menagerie… to visit her parents… to catch up… and tell them that she's been dating a guy. Huh.

'Well at least I expected this to happen. I hope Ruby, Weiss and Yang will understand.'

* * *

 **Oh.**

My.

 _God._

Why did they leave?! Why oh why did they leave her with…

 **Them.**

Yang stared at Blake's empty bed, this was the one time Yang was awake before everyone and she deeply, DEEPLY regretted it. She was stuck with these two lovebirds, throughout Christmas and New Years. 'Someone kill me now.'

Yang could see it now.

* * *

Weiss pushed Ruby harder against the wall, clutching the young, innocent, sweet, adorable sisters clothes. "W-Weiss I don't think we should be doing this, I don't t-think I'm old enough…" Ruby whimpered, unable to bat away the clutches of her sinister girlfriend.

"Don't worry Ruby…" Weiss growled as she began to remove Ruby's shirt. "I'll take care of you…" Weiss giggled evilly as Ruby wiggled in a mixture of uncomfortableness and pleasure? Yang didn't really know nor did she want to think what her sister looked like in such a situation. Wait, isn't she doing that right now?

The young girl powerlessly pushed Weiss' hands away, wanting and not wanting her to continue. The heiress and the innocent wittle sister kissed passionately as Yang now desperately tried to stop thinking about this, only to make her mind worse.

* * *

Yang slapped herself multiple times clearing the horrific thought from her mind. The blonde grabbed her scroll and sent a rather angry text to Blake.

Yang: Bllllllaaaaakkkeeee

Blake: Ye

Yang: Why'd you and Gray leave me with them?! T_T

Blake: Omg Gray didn't tell you either. We're going to visit my parents so we'll be gone for a while.

Yang gasped quietly and instantly responded.

Yang: Wow you guys are going all out

Blake: Mhm

Yang: But why couldn't you bring me?! You left me with the worst people to leave me with!

Blake: Well, I brought Gray with me so I could introduce him and tbh he's a bit more important than you right now if you know what I mean

'Damn that hurts Blake.'

Yang: Damn Blakey just flung me into depression

Blake: Sorry didn't mean it like that also I'm sure you'll have fun with Weiss, just don't get her sick, she somehow has a weak immune system

Yang: yeah yeah I just wished you didn't leave on you know, the DAY OF CHRISTMAS wtf Blake?!

Blake: This was the best flight since we found one last minute

After a minute Blake texted back again.

Blake: Oh we're boarding now gtg Gray sends his regards

Yang pouted.

Yang: tell em to go fuck himself

Blake: …...I wish you hadn't had said that god his immature

Yang: but you love the boy… I think, have fun with your flight

After that text Yang closed her scroll and sighed. "Seriously of all times they choose to leave on the day of Christmas… they really left me." The blonde sobbed. Her noises managed to wake up the dreadful couple. "Here we go."

"Weiss wake up it's Christmas!"

* * *

Blake sat down, next to a window and closed her eyes, this would most likely be a long flight. "So! What did Yang say? Does she miss us already?" Blake smiled softly and kept her eyes closed.

"She was a little upset that we left her with Ruby and Weiss but, she's a woman she'll be fine." The Faunus felt her lover's hand cover hers, slipping his large dark brown fingers in between her pale ones.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. I do feel a little guilty though." Blake moved her head to Gray's shoulder before smooching his cheek. "Welp that guilt disappeared pretty quick." Blake giggled and sighed.

"This ride is going to be long."

"Yeah, that's why I got my music and you got you books." The boy then slipped in a pair of earbuds and sat back, closing his eye. Blake pouted and opened a book that was on her lap, thinking while going over the words.

As time passed Blake fell asleep with Gray, then woke up.

Then slept.

Then woke up.

This was a recurring trend for the couple throughout the flight.

* * *

Yang was absolutely miserable. She needed to get away from these two. With every, single, goddamn gift, Ruby kissed Weiss and then Weiss would smile, and then they'd stare at each other for a while just like Gray and Blake did…

Wait a minute, Gray and Blake had that look when Yang, Ruby and, Weiss left. And they…

Yang's eyes widened in horror. No… these two are not thinking of that. Absolutely not. Ruby doesn't know how to do that with a girl. Hell, she had difficulty pointing out the differences between a guy and a girl besides that one is prettier and has breasts!

Surely Yang's darling sis wouldn't think of such a thing…

The blonde's mind ran into the back of her memory, remembering the time when Yang indeed told Ruby about such subjects.

'Fuck! How could I have done such a thing?! What's wrong with you past me?!' She then also remembered after telling Ruby such information, Yang thought to herself; 'man future me is gonna thank me!'

"Yang!" Ruby squeaked. The blonde glanced at her sister in front of her, the brunette had a smile on her face. Wanna go out to Vale to see a movie? Weiss will treat us!"

"I didn't say anything about Yang!" Weiss denied before sneezing. "Darn it!"

"Come on Weiss! Please?" Ruby begged. Weiss sniffled and nodded reluctantly. "Yay!" Come on Yang! It'll be fun!" Yang sighed inwardly. Time to make this the 'best'.

* * *

Flights can get boring.

Real fast.

Gray sat in his seat listening to his music while Blake read. They've been doing this for a while now and Gray needed something else.

Well…

He didn't need it but he felt like bothering his kitten. "Kitty…" He whispered.

"Gray if your trying to whisper your actually speaking normally, your music is too loud." Well, he tried to whisper.

Turning down his music the boy continued. "Do you have another book?" Blake shook her head and turned the page. "Really? You brought one you book worm?" Blake glared at the boy before continuing to read. "Oh I see, you brought another copy of Ninja's of Love right?" That got her attention. The girl went stiff in her seat. "Thinking of getting frisky at your parents?" You know, sometimes Gray thinks he's going too far but then… he sees Blake's flushed face and completely forgets what he was feeling. "Your kinky." The boy grinned.

"H-how'd you know?" Wait what? Uhh, Gray was joking.

"Huh? Wait are you serious?!" Gray whisper shouted. "Were you seriously thinking of having sex at your parents?! And using those romance books as sex advice?!"

"N-no! I have restraint! I'm-I'm not addicted to you!"

"On the contrary Blakey, I think you are, just depends on what your addicted to." Gray wiggles his eyebrows and 'winked'. The Faunus squeaked and slapped Gray hard in the chest.

"Shut up!"

"Oooh, so it's both the things I'm thinkin' of right?" Blake rolled her eyes and closed her book. "Addicted to me and…"

"Shut up!" Blake yelled. Realizing that she just yelled on a plane with multiple people asleep Blake sighed heavily.

"Okay, I'm sorry babe. I'm just playing. You know that right?" Gray prodded the girl to get a reaction but nothing happened. "Alright. Ima go to the bathroom." The boy smooched his silent girlfriend's cheek before getting up and quietly walking to the bathroom.

Man, he was just playing. She knew that right? Gray always messes with her! Maybe she reacted that way because some of that stuff was true. The boy blushed thinking that Blake was addicted to his…

Yeah no. Let's not think that as we walk to the bathroom… sounds like a plan.

Meanwhile with Blakey the girl tried to bury her embarrassment. She wouldn't admit it! At least not here, who knows who could be awake here and extremely nosy.

It was a weird thing to admit too! How can you just nonchalantly tell your boyfriend, hey I really like the way you have sex? Like huh?! It was weird enough that Gray said that! Is he like some mind reader or something?

Blake sighed. She couldn't get too mad at him. He was just teasing. Faintly, Blake could hear Gray music… he forgot to pause it. The music had light instruments and smooth transitions. The girl smiled and paused his oddly relaxing music. Actually, the girl changed the song, wanting to hear what else he listened to. Rap, jazz, Gray had interesting taste. Some of it was just instrumental. Most of it was that retrowave genre. Blake giggled.

What a weird boy.

The boy she's addicted to. Not just for sex. The girl glanced up to see Gray, sitting down, rubbing his cold light skinned arms. "Cold?" The boy asked while taking his coat off his seat. Blake smiled and nodded. The girl cuddled up to the boy as he threw his coat over them. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thank you." The Faunus thanked, kissing him on the cheek. She didn't even have to look to know that he was grinning.

"No problem Kitty." He whispered, the boy grabbed her smaller hand, snaking his fingers in between hers. "Love ya." The cat hummed in acknowledgement and closed her eyes.

Hours passed in this claustrophobic plane and as Gray rubbed Blake's hidden ear the flight attendants spoke over the speakers informing everyone that they will reach they're destination shortly. The boy smiled, excited to get off this damn thing and also to sleep on an actual bed… oh, and meet Blake's parents. That's a plus.

Gray lightly shook the girl, but when she didn't moan in annoyance and glare at him Gray stopped.

With her asleep and then arriving soon, Gray grew a little nervous realizing what was happening. This was a big step in they're relationship. But let's not forget this is for Blake too, she needed to see her parents. To him right now, him meeting her parents was not really a priority, but a second. And he was fine with that. Thinking of possible ways they'd reunite made the boy smile. Gray scanned his kitten's face, she was relaxed with a small 'smile' on her face. Lastly, the boy slipped his earphones in, waiting for Blake to wake up or the flight to land. A

* * *

Blake waking up happened first. The girl yawned and sat up, getting off of Gray's arm as the boy took an earphone out in curiosity. "Hey kitty."

"Hey."

"We're landing soon." The boy said, poking the kitten in the side.

"Ah, really?" Blake yawned looking out to see the sun rising.

"Yup, you woke up just in time babe." The boy grinned. Blake rolled her eyes and continued to yawn. "Good sleep?"

"Mhm, what about you?"

"Didn't sleep." Blake stared at him. "What?"

"You moron, we're going there as soon as possible!" Wide eyed, Gray stared at his hands.

"Oh. Well shit!" Blake rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Your so dumb!"

"H-hey! Th-that's not nice!"

"What? Don't have anything to comeback with?" The Faunus snickered. Gray growled before chuckling. "What?" The boy leaned into close, whispering in her ear.

"Addicted…" That was a comeback. Blake yipped and shoved the boy.

* * *

Yang had an alright Christmas. Sure it would've been better with you know…

Her favorite and more entertaining, and more perfect couple. Wait, was that grammatically correct? Eh, Yang never really had 'that' mind. But, it's been hours and Yang already missed Gray and Blake. All this 'thanks Weiss' and 'I love you Ruby' that. Sure Gray and Blake were more 'aggressive' but still, they were more fun to be around and they knew how to stop.

Man, Yang wondered what they were doing now, probably arguing while holding hands.

* * *

"Gray if you ask me are we almost there I'm going to break you hand." Blake groaned. The two have been taking buses and were now finally walking to they're destination and Gray was starting to get fussy.

"But my legs are tiredddd." The boy complained, swinging they're interlocked hands.

"Well you can rest outside then, because we're here." Gray looked for the standard house that he pictured in his mind.

"Where? I don't see any houses."

"Turn around dummy." The boy did what he was told and noticed in the distance was…

"Holy shit! You live there?!" Gray pointed at the large mansion. How the hell did he not see that?!

"Come on, your legs are killing you remember?" Blake jested, walking in front of Gray. The boy blew a raspberry and followed slowly, these bags were becoming tiring.

A few more minutes of walking, the two stopped at the front door of Blake's home. The girl's hand hovered over the door knocker, shaking in nervousness. "Blake? Hey!" Her boyfriend grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "What's up?"

"What if they don't accept me and you?"

"Why wouldn't they? They don't want me to be black?" Gray snickered.

"No! Oh my… what if they don't like us?"

"I'm sure your mom will love me. You dad, I'm too sure though." Blake bit her lip and casted her eyes at her feet. "Hey… Blake, baby hey! It'll be fine. They'll love us, they'll love you. Remember, you said they were a very loving mother and father. So, keep you cute head up, smile and knock." The boy grabbed the Faunus' chin and lifted it up. "Come onnnn, smile~" Gray said. Blake frowned deeper before Gray ticked her.

"S-stop! Okay, okay I'm smiling." Blake giggled. Lastly, the boy turned her around and grabbed her hand, making her grab the large door knocker.

"Nooooww, knock!" The knocker fell and a audible thud was created. "See? Good job Blake!" The girl rolled her eyes as he kissed her cheek. Seconds later, the large door creaked open and a yellow eye peaked through the crack.

"Hello?" The eye focused on Blake and the voice gasped before throwing open the door. "Blake?!"

"Mom…" Blake's mom pulled her into a long, and loving hug as Gray smiled and watched. They looked exactly the same to Gray but, he wasn't one to discriminate. "Oh my… why are you-"

"I wanted to see you, and I wanted to apologize for my actions way back when."

"Oh sweetie, that doesn't matter now! I'm just glad you're here!" Blake's mom held on even tighter. "Oh! And I see you brought someone with you!" Gray waved awkwardly and smiled.

"Uh, hi. I'm Gray." Blake's mother let go of her daughter and walked up to Gray, looking up. "Uh, it's an honor to meet the mother of such a nice woman." The boy offered a hand but, the Faunus' mother embraced him.

"Thank you Gray. Please, call me Kali." Said woman smiled. "A nice gentleman Blake." The girl blushed and smiled. "So, besides coming out to see me and your father, anything else?" Gray and Blake glanced at each other before Blake cleared her throat.

"Um, well, Mom I wanted to see you guys and also introduce Gray. My boyfriend." Kali's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Oh! Is that so? Well, you chosen quite the looker." Gray scratched the back of his head while Blake gasped. "Oh I'm just teasing, please come in! I'll go get your father!" Blake's mom dragged Blake in while Gray grabbed the bags and closed the door.

 **H** _ooo_ ** _lll_** yyy…

Shit.

This place was beautiful.

Gray held the bags as Kali left to find Blake's dad. "Gray? Stunned by everything?" Blake said waving her hand in his face.

"Y-yeah. Really pretty." Blake giggled and stood on her toes, holding Gray's face.

"Don't get too scared big guy." The girl kissed him and smiled.

"So this is the guy." A deep voice made Blake jump and stand normally while Gray widened his eye. "So your Gray?" Blake's father approached the boy and he gulped. Blake stared at Gray with slight nervousness.

"Told you he's big."

"Uh, uh, uh, yes sir! I'm uh, dating your daughter sir! It's nice to meet you, holy crap he's tall!" Gray whispered to Blake. The larger man chuckled and offered a hand to Gray.

"It's nice to meet you." Gray stood up straight and dropped the bags.

"And it's nice to meet you Mr. Belladonna!" Blake's father chuckled again and shook Gray's hand.

"Please call me Ghira. And relax." Gray exhaled heavily making Blake rub her temple and her parents laugh.

"Oh! You two must be exhausted! We'll show you to your rooms! Blake you can go in your old room!" Blake shook her head immediately.

"No, I am not. Give me the guest room." Gray stared at Blake shaking his head hard.

"Why not? You have great memories there." Blake's father spoke up.

"I just-, I don't want to sleep there okay?" Blake's mom nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay. That's fine. I guess you can stay in the same room with Gray, come I'll show you!" God damn it Blake! Why did you say no?!

She's gonna get Gray killed! Them, sleeping together in the same room?! Is she nuts?! Yeah, they do that at home and in the same bed but not here! Did she see her dad, he'll break Gray's neck just by looking at him! Ohhh why… as Blake and her mother left, Gray sped walked to catch up to them, leaving his girlfriend's father.

"Here we are~!" Kali sang. The guest room was simple, a bed, dresser on each side and a mirror on the far side of the room. The closet was pretty spacious too.

"Woah. This is great!" Gray complimented, taking glances behind him. Kali clapped and smiled.

"Why thank you! You two can stay here for as long as you'd like! Now, I'll leave you alone to unpack." With that Kali left the room. Gray groaned and dropped the bags and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked as she took off her shoes and grabbed clothes and placed them in her dresser.

"Oh you know just the fact that I might die here." Blake stared at Gray confused. "What? Have you seen the beefcake that is your father?! Does he bench five me's?"

"Oh my, Gray please my father is a family man and a lover he wouldn't hurt a fly." The girl tried to calm the boy down while climbing on the bed, pushing the boy down.

"Uh, judging by the fact that he looks like he can wreck this house in two seconds, I doubt that." Gray disagreed. His girlfriend straddled him, grabbing his cheeks.

"Gray, shh."

"Nooooooo…" Gray pouted, running his hands up and down Blake's legs. "Make meeeeee."

"Fine, but nothing special we are at my parents." The Faunus gave in, effectively silencing her boyfriend with a kiss.


End file.
